Helix
by Arella1
Summary: Zack deviates from his path for a moment at Nibelheim. Now, Tifa is in Cloud's place, and that is only the beginning of the changes. Genesis' plight is resolved, leaving a debt that he gladly takes on. These three must fight to save Gaia and find their own meaning of 'home' along the way. Zack/Tifa/Genesis-no slash
1. Capture and Escape

**Helix** n. an object having a three-dimensional shape like that of a wire wound uniformly in a single layer around a cylinder or cone, as in a corkscrew or spiral staircase.—a curve on a conical or cylindrical surface that would become a straight line if the surface were unrolled into a plane.—an extended spiral chain of atoms in a protein, nucleic acid, or other polymeric molecule.—a spiral

* * *

"I hate ShinRa…I hate SOLDIER…and I hate you. I hate it all!"

Zack paused on the steps and swallowed tightly. When his hand clenched, he felt his ShinRa Alpha armlet, drawing his attention to his Materia. Spinning around, he ran back down the steps and knelt once more beside Tifa.

"Tifa, I can heal you. Please, let me."

Her body shuddered on a sob, but he caught the barest bob of her head. As gently as he could, he rolled her over and supported her shoulders. His stomach churned upon seeing the horrific wound and her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry."

Placing his hand carefully over the slash, he cast Cure3. Tifa's ragged breathing eased and she reached up to clutch at him, sobbing. Zack hugged her back and carried her out of the way of the main path.

"He killed Daddy," she cried. "What do I do, Zack?"

Pulling back, he brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears. "Stay here. I'll handle Sephiroth."

Panicked, she grabbed his hand before he could leave. "He'll kill you! He's not the man he was when you came to Nibelheim!"

He carefully pried her fingers off and gave her a tight smile. "Maybe. But, I helped bring him here. I'm the only one who has a chance at stopping him."

Tifa's face contorted in determination as she stood shakily. "Then, I'm coming with you."

"No," Zack opposed vehemently, hands flying to her shoulders. "Stay here, Tifa, until help arrives. Don't worry about me."

Lurching forward, she wrapped him in a tight hug. "I don't hate you, Zack. Please, please don't die."

He held her close and then stepped back. His grin was cocky and bright. "Hey, I've got two hot chicks counting on me; I can't die. You and Aerith'll get along, I think."

"Zack," she whispered as he jogged away, waving over his shoulder, "be careful."

His time with Tifa had cost him some, but Sephiroth didn't seem to be in any hurry. In fact, he seemed to be talking to the thing in the tank. Zack knew he wouldn't have left Tifa like that even if he'd lost his chance to confront the general. Seeing him, betrayal slammed into the younger man. Here was the man he'd looked up to, had idolized and respected and befriended. With that betrayal came fury and guilt.

"Sephiroth! Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa?" He felt his tongue trip over her name. The silver haired man had nearly cut her in two.

"_Answer me_!"

Sephiroth continued to ignore him and talk to Jenova's body. When he did finally engage him, however, Zack realized with dawning horror that Tifa was right. The Sephiroth he'd known was gone. In his place was a madman bent on world subjugation.

He cut Zack down and sent him skidding across the room only to slam against the large pipes. The prolonged battle didn't even faze the general. Uncaring of his former friend's condition, he turned back to Jenova.

Zack groaned and tried to rise, only to have small hands press him down. Tifa's concerned face filled his vision as she hefted his Buster Sword. He had a moment of disconnection to be impressed that she could even lift the sword before he realized what she was doing. His MP was gone, leaving him unable to use his Restore. He was only able to watch in helpless defeat as Tifa smiled sadly. Hoisting the weapon, she ran on silent feet up the giant pipe to pin Sephiroth to the tank he was adoring.

"For Daddy, Zack, and Nibelheim, you bastard," she cried, ripping the sword from his body.

Sephiroth's eyes were huge as he grasped Jenova's head. Turning unsteadily, he severed it from the body. Before Tifa could blink, he'd raised Masumune and once more let it ravage Tifa. She screamed, but somehow managed to grab the blade and hurl it from her body, knocking Sephiroth back into the Lifestream. Weakly, she grasped the Buster Sword and crawled back to Zack.

"Here," she said, blood beginning to trickle out of her mouth.

He forced his hand to open and accepted the hilt of his sword. "You are a scary, scary girl, Tifa Lockhart," he gasped out. "But you're hot as Hell."

Her laugh was more of a rattle as she collapsed beside him. It was the last thing he knew before unconsciousness.

* * *

"You call yourself SOLDIER?" A harsh voice broke through the haze of his mind.

It took all of his willpower, but he was finally able to pry his eyes open. He was in some kind of tank and Angeal was standing before him.

"Angeal!"

His mentor scoffed. "You tarnish the SOLDIER name," he spat before leaping into the air and flying away.

"Angeal!" he screamed again, desperately pounding his hands against the glass of the tank.

In a crescendo of sound, the glass shattered and flew outwards. Mako poured from the tank, leaving Zack sprawled weakly on the floor. Footsteps came from his right and a man in a lab coat appeared. 'Too bad for you,' Zack thought as he shoved himself up and rammed his fist into the guy's face.

Shaking himself, Zack slammed a wall down on the memories threatening to overwhelm him. They wouldn't take him again he vowed, and strode over to the other tank.

Tifa floated in the green liquid, her cowgirl outfit replaced with scrubs. They wouldn't take her, either. Examining the area, Zack found a lever and pulled. Immediately, the Mako drained and then the door slid open pitching Tifa forward. Reflexes had him catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Tifa," he said gently, hugging her and pulling her the rest of the way out of the tank.

Her eyes blearily drifted open, making Zack flinch. They were a telling Mako blue.

"Zack?" she slurred. "Feel sick."

"Yeah, I know. We have to get out of here, first, though. Can you walk?"

She didn't look like she could even keep her eyes open. Mako dripped from her hair and she was shuddering. Her head bobbed sloppily in agreement, however; and she did manage after two attempts. Zack kept hold of her arm as he led them through the lab. Tifa followed along listlessly, but seemed to be making an effort to hurry. They passed several doors before he felt a tug on his arm.

"Sword," she mumbled.

Glancing inside the room she'd stopped beside, Zack spotted his Buster Sword. A genuine smile lifted his lips as he retrieved it. Digging around the storage room, he found a small uniform and a pair of boots for Tifa.

"Here. The Mako's soaked your clothes and you don't have shoes. Change into this."

She accepted the bundle as he turned around. It took her longer to change that it should have, but she was so disoriented she nearly had to have help. One hand flew to the wall as the all the movement sickened her. Bending over, she vomited heavily. Zack spun around in concern and pulled her hair out of her face while rubbing her back.

"It's probably a good thing you get that shit out of your system. Ready?"

Wiping her mouth, she nodded and took his hand as they renewed their trek. It was unnervingly easy to get _out_ of the Manor. Zack figured Hojo mostly just wanted to keep people from getting _in_. Still, they needed to cover as much ground as possible before anyone noticed they were gone. Hojo would be pissed when he found his toys missing.

"We need to get some wheels and find out what the date is," he told a groggy Tifa.

She was leaning heavily on him by the time they got down the mountain. "Tired," she slurred. "Sorry."

Heart aching, Zack smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I get to have a luscious babe hanging all over me."

Tifa's eyes opened partly when she heard the stream they'd found. "West."

"Shelter?"

"Yes."

Gripping her more securely, he turned from the water and walked another half mile. A low hanging rock with vegetation covering it jutted out of the side of a cliff. Zack would have walked by it had Tifa not pointed to it. Behind the vegetation was a good size cavern. When they entered, Zack saw that it had hot springs inside.

"Sweet," he grinned, helping Tifa to sit before making sure the entrance was hidden again.

Returning, he flopped down beside her. "Are those springs safe? We could use a bath and I'm parched."

Rolling her head on her shoulder, she weakly looked at him. "Used to be."

"Alright. That one looks the shallowest. I'll go first if you promise to close your eyes," he smirked.

That drew a small smile. "Trade?"

Zack canted his head to the side and pondered that before standing and waving it off. "Nah, on second thought, enjoy the show."

Her giggle was a thin thing, but it lightened his heart. She did look away, he noticed, as he stripped and dove into the water. His muscles clenched and then relaxed in the hot water. There was no soap or any substitute around, but the minerals in the water helped. He scrubbed the dried Mako off of his body and yanked at his longer hair to clean it. He just had to keep moving and focusing on the job at hand. Thinking about everything else overwhelmed him and threatened to drive him mad.

A glance at Tifa found her slumped against the wall with her eyes closed. She didn't look good, but at least she was coherent. He just wished he knew what to do now.

"Will you be alright to go in by yourself?" he asked as he crawled out and dressed.

"Think so," he heard as he began unlacing her boots and then stripped off her socks.

Hauling her up, he studied her. "Okay, I'll sit at the edge in case you need me, though," he insisted.

She poked him. "Eyes closed."

He chuckled, glad she could tease him. "Eyes closed," he agreed, settling down and doing just that.

A rustling of clothes sounded beside him before a splash alerted him that she'd entered the water. "Okay?"

"Yes," she answered from right in front of him.

Smart girl; if something happened, he could catch her quickly. She sighed and moved for a while in the water before being ready to leave. He felt her tap his knee.

"Help?"

"Do I get to open my eyes?" He grinned.

"No."

He sighed in long suffering. "Tease," he muttered leaning forward and lowering his hands. "If I brush any naughty bits, I blame you for lack of direction."

Small hands immediately latched onto his and hooked them under her arms. In one move, he stood and brought her out of the water. It seemed like a long minute before her feet touched the ground.

"Just how short are you?"

A wet smack brushed his arm as she stepped away. "5'4, you giant." Another rustling of clothes and she was calling him again. "I'm done."

His eyes popped open and focused on her. She was lowering herself against the side of the cave with her socks in hand. They had to be pulled almost to her knees before her toes reached the end of them. It was pretty cute, actually.

"You look better. A little pale and weak, but at least you're aware."

"I do feel better," she agreed, forgoing her boots for a moment. "My tongue has decided to obey me again. The springs probably helped steam me out."

Zack scooped up her boots-also too big-and plopped down in front of her. Giving into a whim, he rubbed her feet as he gathered his thoughts and then helped put on her boots.

"I would have thought you'd be more out of it with the Mako and all."

Tifa sighed as he moved beside her and let her head fall to his shoulder. "Do you remember the rope bridge that broke when I led you up to the reactor?"

"Sure."

"When I was eight, Cloud and I fell off that bridge. He was knocked out, but was otherwise fine. I, however, had landed in a Mako fountain and was in a coma for a week. When I woke up, my brown eyes had lightened to red. Maybe that has something to do with it."

Zack frowned at the story, having a notion that he was getting the bare bones of the tale. Still, if she'd been exposed to Mako before, that could explain her reaction. He told her so and got a hum in agreement. Just as exhaustion was settling into his bones, he heard her speak again.

"You don't have to stay with me."

Eyes jerking open, he looked down at her. Her head was bowed and she was resolutely looking at the other cave wall. Tension had crept into her frame.

He scoffed. "Oh, please. You're sticking with _me_. You kicked Sephiroth's ass. ShinRa's probably gunning for us which means I want you on _my_ side."

She swallowed heavily and shifted to study him. "I don't have anywhere to go. I th-think Hojo had us for a long time, Zack," she whispered brokenly. "Why would he _do_ those things to us?"

Her tearstained cheeks and desperate eyes painted a vulnerable Tifa so different from the girl she'd been before Nibelheim burned. Zack felt his memories surface at her question and he wondered if they would ever rid themselves of that haunted look. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She trembled and then let him gather her to his chest. She was so small and he'd _promised_ he'd protect her. It made him curse Sephiroth to Hell for what he'd caused.

"Hojo's a sick fuck," he spat, his swearing making her jerk her eyes to his. "I was awake sporadically and I don't know all of what they did to you, but I," here he breathed harshly, "I remember what they did to me. I'll listen if you want to talk."

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he tried to get his emotions under control. "If I ever get my hands on Hojo…" he bit the rest of the sentence off, seeing tears well again in Tifa's eyes.

She sniffed and grasped the front of his sweater. "Maybe I'll help. I can be pretty creative, you know."

Tension eased out of him at her morbid joke. "As for where we should go, well, I have a few ideas."

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks for not leaving me."

And she had a wealth of meaning in those five words.

'Thanks for not leaving me at the reactor.'

'Thanks for not leaving me in the lab.'

'Thanks for not leaving me alone when I have nothing left.'

His lips quirked in a half smile as his eyes softened. "You're welcome. You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," she retorted, reassured. Relaxing completely, she allowed herself to drift to sleep.

Her presence and touch was gentle and calming when all they'd known for so long was pain. Taking comfort in it, he found rest as well.

* * *

Over the next few days, they fell into a routine as they dodged ShinRa. The two would wake, try to find food, and cover as much ground as possible while trying to stay off anyone's radar. Zack had also started training Tifa. Zangan had given her an excellent foundation and she had great instincts. She just needed to hone her enhanced abilities.

The training also gave them something normal to focus on. Many nights, one or the other woke with a muffled scream, fighting memories too horrific to face in the light of day. Finally, on the seventh day, they gave up respecting personal space and simply fell asleep against each other. It did seem to keep most of the nightmares at bay. When it didn't, it was just easier to roll over and clutch onto the body beside them.

A few days after that, they came to a tiny village. Zack suggested they find odd jobs to earn some gil. Tifa hesitated, but agreed. They made plans to meet back at the signpost at noon and split up. When the prearranged time rolled around, they pooled their money and exchanged information they'd found.

"Four years," Tifa breathed. "He kept us for four _years._"

His jaw was tight as he nodded. "Let's put that aside for the moment, though. We both need clothes and toiletries. Here's half of the gil. I want to get in and get out before anyone starts being nosy."

Biting her lip, she agreed. She was nineteen now. Her feelings were in turmoil about that. She'd lost her home, her family, and four years of her life in one fell swoop. Her breathing shuddered, but she forced herself to focus. She just wanted to get her necessities and get going. The longer they stayed in one place, the edgier she got.

Zack smiled as he bounced in his new boots. Having a change of clothes and soap made him feel more human. Tifa caught up with him ten minutes later. She'd tied her hair back and changed into cargo pants with a white tee and leather vest. A backpack was slung over her shoulder.

"Boots that fit make a lot of difference," she noted, holding up her foot.

He chuckled. "Set?"

"Yes. I really want to bathe with actual soap. The herbs we've found work, but nothing can replace the real deal."

"I'm with you on that. Come on; I got a map of the area. We can make the river by nightfall."

Tifa kept pace easily and clapped her hands in delight when they reached the water several hours later.

"You can go first," Zack offered with an amused wave.

She fist pumped and dropped her pack to rummage in it. Finding her soap and towel, she rushed over to the edge, stripping as she went. Zack's eyes widened and full blown laughter exploded from him.

"Aren't you going to tell me to close my eyes?"

"Will you?"

He shrugged as she unzipped her vest. "Well, you're not fifteen anymore."

Laughing, she tossed her vest at his head. "Close your eyes, you perv."

Pulling the article of clothing from his face, he sighed and turned his back to her. A moment later, he heard a splash.

"I _love_ shampoo," she moaned.

The sound sent a shot of pure want straight through him. "I could always wash your back for you," he offered.

Water sloshed as she broke water, indicating she hadn't heard his comment. Just as well, he mused. Several long minutes went by before she exited, dried off and dressed. He turned when she tapped his shoulder and found her barefoot and freshly scrubbed. Her mass of dark locks tumbled damply down her back in a disheveled waterfall. With the road and everything washed off of her, Zack finally got a good look at the woman she'd become. His breath left his body.

Meanwhile, Tifa didn't seem to notice as she reclaimed her vest from his slack hands. "Your turn."

Nothing he was thinking would be appropriate, so he simply nodded and moved toward the river.

Tifa donned her boots and then moved down the river a bit to try to catch some fish. By the time Zack was done, she'd caught three. He cleaned them and built a fire for her to cook them.

"I bought some spices," she admitted sheepishly. "I know it was a splurge."

"I think I'll let it slide," he retorted when he swallowed his bite. "This is _amazing_."

He couldn't be sure, but he thought a blush danced across her cheeks. It was hard to tell in the flickering firelight.

Later, they forgo training and sat together, pointing out constellations. For a moment in time, they could pretend they were normal. Tifa broke the silence that had fallen comfortably over them.

"He wanted to breed me," she said, studiously not looking at her companion.

Zack tensed as he processed that. "He didn't…I mean, they didn't…_touch_ you, did they?"

Goosebumps erupted on her skin, despite the warm night. "Not like that, no. They were going to soon, though. Well, impregnate me, anyways."

Drawing her legs up, she hunched in on herself. "He was always very careful not to damage my reproductive system; even if he didn't care what he did to the rest of me."

He studied her a long moment, trying to get himself under control, but also trying to decide if she was being completely honest. If they'd impregnated her and took the baby…he slammed the door on that line of thought. He'd kill them _all_. Every. Single. One.

Furious, he looked to the darkened river to calm himself. He didn't remember a lot of what they'd done to her, but what he _did_ remember made him want to do something very, _very_ violent. Preferably to Hojo. He doubted he'd ever know all they'd put her through. He sure hoped she didn't remember some of the things they'd done to him.

"Angeal came to me in a vision," he stated to take both their minds off what could have happened. What _had_ happened.

"Angeal?"

A small smirk slid onto his face as he forced his body to relax. "I haven't told you about my old mentor?"

She shook her head, seemingly grateful for the change of subject. "No. You've told me about Aerith and Gongaga, but nothing much about SOLDIER."

"Ah." Grasping at happier memories, Zack recounted joining SOLDIER and becoming Angeal's protégée. He had her laughing at some of the stunts he'd pulled when he'd been 3rd Class.

"Things changed when Genesis started degrading," he said with a touch of melancholy. "That sort of set this whole series of events into motion. Or, maybe it was just the beginning of the end."

"Who is Genesis?"

"A more clichéd entrance cue, I could not have written," a lilting voice called from the shadow of the trees.

On their feet in a thrice, Zack and Tifa immediately assumed defensive stances. Zack scowled when Genesis himself stepped out of the darkness. The greying man held up his hands weakly.

"I'm not here to fight."

Unconvinced, Zack held the Buster Sword ready. "What are you doing here?"

He dropped his hands. "You know my cells are degrading. I need S cells to reverse the damage. Since Sephiroth is gone, you two are the only ones with them."

Tifa lowered her fists. "What does that mean?"

Genesis glanced at her, but returned his attention to Zack when the man stepped in front of her.

"Hojo was experimenting with Jenova cells-continuing Project S-with you two. I just need a small bit. A lock of hair would do it."

Zack's brow furrowed. "You asked Sephiroth for his in the reactor."

"Yes. He refused. Soon, I'll be gone. My mind isn't…" he closed his eyes and tilted his head away. "My mind is slipping."

Zack let his sword fall to his side. "You started this whole mess, Genesis. How do I know you won't just keep killing?" He wanted to help the man, but he couldn't put innocent lives at risk.

Genesis met his eyes as his legs gave out. "I didn't cause Sephiroth's madness. I didn't cause Angeal's or my own."

He looked away again and smiled wistfully, as sane as Zack had ever seen him.

"I wanted to be a hero," he murmured. "I wanted to receive the Gift of the Goddess and _save_ people. What did they do to me? What have I become?"

Eyes full of pity, Tifa stepped from behind Zack, avoiding his attempts to stop her. Genesis held very still as she approached and watched her kneel before him.

"If we do this, will you leave innocent lives alone? Will it give you back your mind?"

The campfire lit Tifa in an ethereal manner. For a moment, an image of Minerva was superimposed over the woman.

"Your honor and your pride as SOLDIER can be reclaimed."

A few feet away, Zack watched in confusion as a look of adoration settled on the other man's face. A look at Tifa proved nothing out of the ordinary. What the Hell was that?

"I will reclaim my honor and my pride as SOLDIER."

That seemed to be enough for Tifa, because she motioned to Zack. "Just a lock," she ordered, holding out a section of her hair.

Sighing, he carefully cut off a lock.

Genesis saw Minerva smile and fade, leaving behind the lovely Tifa offering a lock of her hair. Hesitantly, he accepted the offering and brought it to his chest to absorb. Instantly, his body rejuvenated and color flooded back into him. Giddily, he laughed, throwing his arms around Tifa and leaping to his feet to dance around.

Zack watched in stunned silence as the man who'd tried to kill him on more than one occasion acted like a child. Tifa had stiffened and pushed at Genesis to set her down. He did so, gently, and stepped back.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, dropping into a highly formal bow. "I am forever at your service, my lady."

She blushed and shifted nervously. "Oh, there's no need for that. Zack and I are doing fine."

The flamboyant man agreed, but did protest leaving. "You've restored me, now I must restore my honor. We're all on the run from ShinRa." His face hardened. "They have much for which to answer. I will aid you and if you wish to fight them, I will further that endeavor."

Zack finally put his sword away. "Before you get too cozy, we need some answers."

Blinking, the man made an inviting motion.

"What the Hell are Project G and Project S and why have all three involved gone psycho?"

Anger and sadness echoed in Genesis' eyes. "Perhaps you should take a seat. What do you know of the creature Jenova?"

Tifa shook her head as Zack answered, "Not much."

"Jenova was a creature that crashed on Gaia two thousand years ago. The Ancients used their power to seal Jenova at the North Crater, for Jenova was a calamity. Heaven's Dark Harbinger. A few decades ago, ShinRa unearthed the body and mistook it for that of an Ancient."

Zack's brows shot together. "Aerith."

Genesis paused and nodded. "_She_ is the last of her kind. Her father, Professor Gast, was one of the scientists that found Jenova. ShinRa began experimenting with genetics, hoping to recreate an Ancient with Jenova's cells. Professor Hollander's proposal and theories were backed and Project G came into being. He used Gillian Hewley as a test subject-injecting her with Jenova cells. He then injected my embryo with her altered cells. When Angeal was conceived, Hollander injected him as well."

Tifa's face was horrified and Zack could tell just by looking at her she was wondering if that would have happened to her. Hoping to offer some comfort, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Professor Hojo, however, continued his research in secret. He injected undiluted Jenova cells into Lucrecia Crescent's unborn child. Project S was born."

"Sephiroth," Zack realized.

Genesis bobbed his head. "Yes. My cells began degrading. Soon after, I discovered what I've just told you. My mind was breaking. Angeal's self loathing was breaking _him_ and Sephiroth lost his mind completely."

"Angeal's dead," the younger man spat. "So is Sephiroth."

"So it seems."

"ShinRa had to know about this," Tifa pointed out with sick realization. "They knew about _everything_! You can't-you can't _do_ these things to people! We're not lab rats or, or machines to be tinkered with!"

Zack tried to calm her, but she pulled away and stumbled into the trees. A moment later, the sound of retching was heard. Running a hand over his face, he turned back to a concerned looking Genesis.

"On the level-on whatever's left of your honor-why are you doing this?"

Genesis flinched. "I have much for which to atone, as well. And, the girl is important, somehow. I saw the Goddess in her. Your Aerith is significant, too. The Turks guard her even now. If you are going to Midgar, you will not find it easy to contact her."

Tifa came back after washing out her mouth. "ShinRa has to be stopped."

"There is a group attempting to do just that. They go by the moniker 'AVALANCHE'."

"Woah-wait a minute," Zack protested. "There were some messed up rumors a while back about them and their leader. I'm not trading one megalomaniac for another."

Genesis gave a small smile. "The AVALANCHE to which you're referring is destroyed. This new generation is smaller and focused on ShinRa while trying to keep innocents out of it. They're based in Midgar, Sector 7."

Tifa turned to Zack, silently asking him.

"I don't feel comfortable leading ShinRa to my parents' doorstep," he admitted. "Midgar is as good a place as any. Maybe we can find Aerith and Cloud."

"Cloud? Why would he be in Midgar?"

Zack blinked and realized she didn't know. Cursing himself, he sighed. "Cloud was one of the Infantrymen with us in Nibelheim. I ordered him to get his mom and everyone he could out of town."

Hurt filled her eyes. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He hadn't made SOLDIER. I guess he was ashamed."

Digesting that, she filed it away for later. "So, what do you want to do?"

Rubbing his neck, he felt the muscles that were stiff with disquiet. "Midgar it is."

* * *

**AN: **The first chapter in all its nervous glory. I've got a pretty good idea how everything is going to play out and I'd say I'm about half way done, now. I hope that it meets everyone's expectations, but I'm open to suggestions. Our characters will follow the game for a while, but there _will_ be deviations later. Some characters may or may not make an appearance. But, I gave you Gen and Zack-gorgeous guys with big...swords. Don't be greedy. :) Kidding. My beta isn't a FFVII fan, so let me know if you see anything that I goofed on. I love you all!

Standard disclaimers apply. And that just breaks my heart.


	2. Getting There

As it turned out, Genesis had a pretty good cache of Materia. Zack was accustomed to the power, but Tifa was mesmerized. The auburn haired man was delighted at the wonder that filled her face the first time fire erupted in his palm.

"Wow," she breathed. "That's Materia?"

"Well, this is a spell from Fire Materia."

Zack was rifling through the collection of glowing orbs. "Your file said you're a Master Mage."

Pride bubbled in Genesis' eyes as he bowed his head in assent. "Since Fair is training you in your other combat arts, perhaps you will allow me the honor of teaching you to wield Materia?"

Tifa grinned. "That would be awesome! Is it hard?"

"Some spells are more difficult than others. Also, different people have different aptitudes."

He held up the Mastered Fire Materia for her to see. Hesitantly, she closed her fingers around it and gasped as warmth engulfed her being. It pulsed a moment, licking down her spine and then turned almost erotic. Her eyes flew open in surprise. Zack rolled his eyes when he saw what she was holding and why she'd gone so quiet.

"That's _his_ Mastered Fire, Tifa."

Genesis smirked in amusement before casting a hooded look at Tifa. "It is. Once you have your own Fire and Master it, it will feel different from mine."

Tifa returned the orb, trying to control her breathing. "So, when you Master a Materia, you leave an imprint of yourself on it?"

"In a manner of speaking," he agreed.

A dark blush crept up her neck and filled her cheeks. If that was an imprint of Genesis, he was an intensely passionate man. Underneath all of the power, however, she'd felt an iron core of honesty. Once he dedicated himself to something or someone, she doubted Hell itself could stop him. Strangely, that made her relax for the first time in his presence. Lifting her head, she met his eyes silently. They were steady as she studied him and she found in their depths herself reflected. When she'd helped him, he'd shifted his loyalty to her. Although she'd known him such a short period of time, she _knew_ he wouldn't hurt her.

He had his own demons to face and overcome. Now, though, he seemed willing to try. When he'd stumbled on them that first night, Tifa was sure he was really searching for his death. ShinRa had tortured him just as much as they had Zack and her.

Slowly, Genesis brought his hand up. He'd been very careful not to touch her since that impromptu hug. He knew Hojo had stolen away her ability to feel comfort with touch. Zack was the same way.

Biting her lip, Tifa pulled off her glove and placed her bare hand in his. A smile lit his face as he bowed over it. Just like that, she felt a part of herself click back into place. It might take her years, but she _would_ heal. Genesis' face was understanding as he gently squeezed her hand before releasing it.

Zack arched a brow at the by-play, wondering how he should feel about it. "Hey," he called, catching Genesis' attention. "Hands to yourself, old man."

Tifa choked and hurried past where he stood with the repacked case. "_Ifrit_, Zack, you did not just say that!"

Genesis laughed, seemingly vastly amused. Zack didn't know what to make of that, either.

"I'm serious, Rhapsodos," he elbowed him. "She's been through enough without you screwing with her."

Blue met blue as Genesis studied him. Whatever the ginger found in his search had him smiling sincerely.

"I think we've all three been through enough," he decided. "It's only begun, though. Things are going to get bloody before this is finished."

Tifa glanced over her shoulder at them. "What are you two talking about?"

Zack shook off Genesis' words and grinned sexily. "We're looking at your ass."

Scowling, she flipped him off and turned back around.

Genesis kept his smile, but wondered what would happen when they reached Midgar. If his information was correct, more than one person was liable to be hurt.

* * *

Zack cursed as a bullet whizzed by his head. "Snipers!"

Genesis threw up a Wall to cover them while they ducked behind some rocks. Tifa's eyes were wide as she pulled on her gloves. Zack peeked around the rock and then quickly jerked back behind it.

"Shit. ShinRa's sent a freaking battalion after us. It only took them _six months_ to find us," he spat sarcastically.

"Surrender yourselves!"

Drawing his Rapier, Genesis snorted. "Does that ever work?" Glancing at Tifa, he nudged her. "Just because you haven't Mastered them yet, doesn't mean they're powerless. Use them," he motioned to her equipped Materia.

Zack agreed and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Standing, they walked out to face the Army. It was two SOLDIER 1st Class and their student against hundreds. The Army didn't stand a chance. When it was over, all three collapsed-exhausted and panting. Zack coughed up blood as Tifa tried to staunch a flow in her side. Genesis tossed each of them a Potion.

"Well," Genesis started as his chest knit back together, "that was fun."

Staggering up, they surveyed the bodies as the rain began to fall. Zack pulled his Buster Sword from the ground near the edge of a sharp drop. An ominous chill shivered down his spine. It felt like someone had walked over his grave.

Genesis stood with him, Tifa between the men. Putting her gloves away, she linked arms with them. They stared out at Midgar as the rain washed away the blood and grime.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked Zack.

He lifted one shoulder. "Nope, but it's a plan, at least. We can't keep running forever and ShinRa's not going to let us just walk away."

She looked up at Genesis. He smiled and placed his hand on hers where it rested in the crook of his elbow. "I follow you, my dear."

"Then let's get a move on."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, this is just a filler bit that I wanted to get out because everyone's been so awesome. It's short, but dedicated to the totally rockin' ShadowZenith and the stupendous Beatrix Hart. You guys make me want to hurry up and finish, so I'm proofing as fast as I can. :)

I did have a question about the pairing(s). This is _not_ a slash fic. Hope you enjoy it, anyways-I know I'm having a blast.


	3. Truths and Dreams

Moving through the slums undetected wasn't difficult. It was getting to Aerith without tipping off the Turks that was a pain. Regardless, they managed, and were surprised at what they found inside the church. Not only was Aerith there, but Cloud as well.

The two groups stood in uncertain silence for a long moment.

"Zack?" Aerith whispered, as if afraid to believe her eyes.

Cloud took a few steps closer. His face was pale as he stared at them. "Tifa? Zack? I thought you were _dead_!"

Zack shifted uncomfortably. "ShinRa got a hold of us after we fought Sephiroth. We just busted out."

Tifa smiled and nodded to Cloud and then the girl beside him. "It's nice to finally meet you, Aerith. Zack's told me a lot."

Oddly, that made her drop her eyes and wring her hands. A moment later, she forced a smile. "Cloud's talked about you."

Genesis was quickly growing bored with this. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else? This isn't the most secure place to have the talk we need."

Cloud agreed. "Sure, follow me."

The group slipped out and walked through a series of back alleys. Before long, Cloud led them to a bar called '7th Heaven'. Zack blinked at that, amused that the guy he'd met years ago had taken his advice.

Entering the building, they saw a large man with a gun for an arm talking to a petite blonde woman. When she glanced up, her hands flew to her mouth.

"Tifa Lockhart," she gasped.

Tifa smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're well, Mrs. Strife."

The woman hurried over and grasped Tifa in a hug. Tifa stiffened and jerked away before she'd even realized it. Mrs. Strife looked at her in hurt and confusion. Ashamed, Tifa ducked her head and wrapped her arms around her middle. Genesis placed a supporting hand on her back while Zack leveled a look at the woman.

"We've had a rough four years," he explained.

Worry filled her eyes as she nodded. "You're that boy that came with Cloud to Nibelheim."

"Yes, Zack Fair, ma'am. And this is Genesis Rhapsodos." His eyes flicked to Cloud and Aerith. "We have some things we need to discuss."

Cloud motioned to the gunman who was now standing. "This is Barret Wallace."

Barret gave them a once over. "They look like SOLDIER scum."

Aerith touched his arm and shook her head. "We can talk here. Please, what happened?"

"I'll make supper," Mrs. Strife stated, leaving to the kitchen.

Barret returned to his seat at the table, Aerith and Cloud following suit. Genesis met Zack's eyes over Tifa's head as they took seats on either side of her. Zack got the message and gave a slight nod. They wouldn't tell everything. Not just yet.

"Why don't you start with how you all know each other," Barret stated gruffly.

"Cloud and I grew up together," Tifa answered. She looked at said man. "Zack told me you were at Nibelheim."

He shifted in his seat, but nodded. "Yeah. I was the Infantryman guarding you when we first went to the reactor. After…after the incident, Zack ordered me to get Mom and help Zangan evacuate the people." His head bowed as he looked away. "I'm so sorry I didn't help you."

Tifa made a strangled noise and shook her head. "If you'd have come, they would have just gotten you, too."

Aerith was staring at Zack. "What happened with you?"

Running a hand down his face, he suddenly looked years older than he was. "You know we were sent to Nibelheim. Sephiroth went crazy and burned the village. I fought him and Tifa fought him before finally flinging him into the Lifestream. We were seriously injured and while we were unconscious," his hands tightened on the table, making the leather of his gloves creak. "While we were unconscious, ShinRa and Hojo took us."

A squeak of fear rose from the Cetra as her eyes widened in horror. "He-He's had you all this time?"

"Zack got us out six months or so back," Tifa answered. She glanced at Barret. "My eyes weren't blue four years ago," was her whisper.

"Mako," he grunted, something haunted swimming in his face. "He used you two as guinea pigs. What about him?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Genesis.

The ginger's eyes were bright and his smile was sharp. "Oh, I _was_ SOLDIER. My story is more involved, so I'll keep it brief. I owe Tifa everything and will follow her. However, I also owe ShinRa a debt."

"What kind of debt?"

Barret wasn't moved by much, but there was a touch of Hell in the other man's eyes. And that made him nervous.

"I owe them complete annihilation." He settled back and smiled gently at the girl beside him. "How fortunate Tifa desires the same thing." His eyes were amused as he noted Barret's demeanor. "I have been on the wrong side of sane for the past five years, in case you were wondering."

Tifa chuckled and poked him. "Play nice."

"So that's a quick run-through of our side," Zack summed up. "We came here looking for you two and a group called AVALANCHE. Rumor has it they're taking on ShinRa and we want in."

Cloud's eyes slid to Barret for a moment. "When I got Mom out, I tried to get back to the reactor, but Turks and the Army were crawling all over the mountain. I took Mom and came here. Barret helped us get set up and then I tracked down Aerith." He faced Zack. "I knew how much you used to talk about her and I wanted to tell her what happened. I-I thought she deserved to know."

Zack smiled. "Thanks. You've been looking after her?"

"Somewhat. But, I know AVALANCHE and I know they'd love to have you three."

"Now wait just a damn minute, Spike!" Barret protested. "I ain't said nothin' 'bout lettin' 'em join!"

"You're the leader of AVALANCHE?" Tifa asked in surprise.

He glowered. "Yeah, but we ain't got no room for two ShinRa lapdogs."

Genesis held up a finger. "_Former_ ShinRa lapdogs."

A grin slid across Zack's face. "Yep, we know ShinRa and their protocols. We can get you places you'd never find."

Aerith put her hands on the table. "Barret, you can trust Zack. I'd stake my life on it."

The bigger man huffed and slouched. "And I suppose Spike'll vouch for the girl." He eyed Genesis.

"Oh, I go where Tifa goes, regardless of _your_ wishes," he leaned forward as Fire danced along his fingers and magic lifted his hair. "You don't want to test me on that."

A moment later, the image was gone and Genesis was once more sitting calmly in his chair. Spooked, but damn sure not showing it, Barret sighed and nodded.

"Fine. You three can join on a probationary status. You can meet the rest of the team tomorrow."

Mrs. Strife bustled out of the kitchen carrying dishes of food. "Cloud, grab the plates, would you?"

Aerith stood and moved to help. "I'll get the silverware."

The meal was wonderful; the best thing Tifa, Zack, and Genesis could remember having in who-knows-when.

"We have space here. You can stay with us," Cloud suggested.

Zack grinned and ruffled his old friend's hair. "I'd sleep on the back _porch_ for your mom's cooking."

"Hey!" Tifa exclaimed, offended.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and blinked up at her dramatically. "Aw, Tifs, you know I love your cooking. You just didn't have a lot to work with out there."

"It kept you fed, doofus."

Genesis snickered. "A real shower would be lovely."

Tifa's eyes went dreamy at that. Glancing at Aerith, she smiled self-consciously. "Rivers and streams only do so much."

The Cetra's eyes were kind as she nodded. "I'm fond of bubble baths, myself."

"I'll show you where the bathroom is, Tifa," the blonde boy offered.

Accepting the gesture, Tifa grabbed her backpack and glanced to her two companions. Their looks reassured her as she followed Cloud up the stairs. The sound of their footsteps was the only thing disturbing the silence before Cloud motioned to the appropriate room.

"I'll see if Mom can lend you some of her clothes until we get yours washed," he said nervously. "Tifa? Are you _with_ one of them?"

Caught off guard, Tifa blinked owlishly and shook her head. "No. Zack and I went through Hell together and Genesis is…well, he's Genesis. We rely on each other."

His normal blue eyes met hers for a long while. "Things have changed, haven't they?"

The past dampened her eyes as they slid to the side. To go back to the days where the only thing she had to worry about was skinned knees and piano lessons…she'd give almost anything.

"A lot, Cloud. Things have changed a lot. Hojo took _four years_ of my life. He…" she broke off with a clenched jaw. A moment later, she looked at him again. "I'm not the same girl anymore. And you're not the little boy calling me to the well, either."

His face hardened. "I broke my promise to you. I swear, Tifa, if I'd known you were alive, I would have found a way to get to you!"

Her smile was sad and the emotion swirling in her eyes broke his heart. "We were kids, Cloud. You did the right thing by getting your mom out. I _mean_ that. Besides, you would have given Hojo another body to experiment on." She knew her feelings on that were glowing in her eyes as she said intently, "You can't know how relieved I am that you didn't."

Breath leaving him, he slumped and nodded. "When I got here, Aerith and I…" he trailed off.

Tifa's look was patient and kind. "Are you together?"

"Not really," he admitted shyly. "I like her, though, Tifa. But, Zack's back now and I don't know what that'll do to us."

The girl hesitantly reached out to pat his shoulder. Quickly dropping her hand, she shifted her weight. "It will work out, Cloud. Zack and Aerith have changed, as well."

He smiled, and it was like looking at her neighbor from so long ago again.

"Thanks, Tifa. And, if you want to talk, me and Mom don't mind listening. She always liked you and we're friends, right?"

A part of Nibelheim didn't hurt so much at that innocent declaration. Tifa was so very thankful that Hojo hadn't gotten Cloud. She had a feeling that something fundamentally _Cloud_ would have been broken in that lab.

"Yeah, Cloud, and thank you. Now, I'm dying to get clean again."

With a wave, he left her and headed back down the stairs. Genesis was leaning against the wall on the second landing, startling Cloud. The taller man nodded to him, a smile in his eyes. To be honest, the man weirded him out.

"There's only one shower, so you'll have to wait until Tifa gets done."

Genesis made a noise of agreement and continued to watch him silently.

"Okay," Cloud drew out, easing around the man.

"Tifa saved my life and my sanity," he finally spoke, making Cloud look back at him. "She and Zack gave me a second chance when even _I_ had given up on me."

"Why are you telling me that?"

He cocked his head to the side. "You care about them," he answered before continuing up the stairs.

Perturbed and off balance, Cloud reentered the bar and saw Zack just coming back to the table. He poked his head into the kitchen to ask his mom about the clothes before rejoining the other men.

"That guy freaks me out," he told Zack as he sat.

The older man gave him a tight smile. "You get used to him. Aerith is on the porch, if you'll walk her home."

Surprised, Cloud nodded and left. Barret grunted as Mrs. Strife resumed her singing.

"There's history with you and Aerith."

Zack looked tired as he nodded. "Yeah. She's something special."

The gunman stayed quiet, recognizing hurt when he saw it. Finally, he jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. "The bathroom is top floor, third on the right."

Appreciating the gesture, Zack stood and walked toward the stairway. Mrs. Strife came out carrying an arm load of clothes.

"Zack, these should tide you over until I get you three's clothes washed. Will you give them to Tifa and Genesis as well?"

"Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Strife."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it, honey. You're welcome here as long as you want."

He thanked her again and ascended the stairs with the clothes. Genesis was half in the bathroom, talking quietly. When Zack got closer, he saw that he was speaking with a towel-clad Tifa, fresh out of her shower.

"What'd I miss?" he asked cheekily.

Tifa gave a half shrug. "Did you talk to Aerith?"

Frowning, he handed her the loaned clothes. "Yes. I'm guessing she told me something similar to what Cloud told you?"

Uncomfortable, she gripped her towel. "Probably. Why don't I get changed and then you two shower so we can talk it over?"

The men stepped out so she could dress. Mrs. Strife exited a room and motioned to them.

"This is our extra bedroom. Tifa can sleep with me, but I'm afraid you'll have to share a room. I changed the sheets on the beds in there, so you should be comfortable."

Zack's brows shot up as he thought about sleeping arrangements. Damn, he hadn't even considered Tifa sleeping away from them. Surely, they would be fine.

"That's great, Mrs. Strife. Tifa might like some female company."

Said girl left the bathroom as Mrs. Strife smiled again and headed down the hall. Genesis took his turn in the shower, followed by Zack. Afterwards, Tifa sat on the bed, leaning against Genesis' side while Zack pulled on his socks.

"Aerith and Cloud have a thing for each other," he blurted. "I suppose being dead for years means we're no longer together."

Tifa's eyes were compassionate as she took his hand when he settled on her other side. "Cloud and I weren't dating, so I'm not upset about it. I _am_ sorry it's hurt you, though."

His smile was nostalgic and cheerless as he played with her fingers and stared at the far wall. "It's probably for the best, anyways. We had a hard enough time dealing with our issues when they were laughable. We're from two different worlds and the Aerith in my head has been built up for years." He slumped back. "It wouldn't be fair to her. _I_ have problems dealing with my shit so I doubt I could make her understand."

His friends said nothing as he worked out his thoughts and sorted his feelings. "Part of me is happy for them, though. Cloud's a good guy and I know he'll take care of her. I'll get over it."

They all knew that was stretching the truth, but chose to let him have his pride.

"What do you think of Mr. Wonderful?" Genesis asked to change the subject.

Zack snorted. "He'll be a pain in the ass, but he'll come around. Eventually."

Tifa hummed and yawned, using the hand Zack didn't have to cover her mouth. "I'm warm and clean for the first time in months. I may never get up."

Genesis nosed her hair, getting her attention. "Mrs. Strife wants you to room with her."

A knock interrupted them as Mrs. Strife called from the other side of the door. "Tifa, I made the cot up for you, if you're ready?"

Swallowing, Tifa climbed over Genesis and walked to the door. She glanced back at them as they stood.

"We're right here, if you need us," Zack reassured her.

"Ditto," she agreed, and left.

Genesis sat on the second bed and studied his friend. "Are you really okay with Strife and Aerith?"

Running a hand through his hair, he shrugged. "I will be. It'll just take some getting used to."

* * *

Hours later, Mrs. Strife woke when she heard retching. Worried, she threw on a robe and rushed to the bathroom. Her feet stopped when she saw who was in it. A pale Zack was vomiting into the toilette. The shower was on with Genesis and Tifa inside, fully clothed.

Tifa was sobbing and scratching at her arms as she wailed at the man holding her. "Make it stop! Please, Gen, make it stop!"

He caught her hands and held them securely, pulling her down to rest between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her, he pinned her hands and held her to his chest. "It's not real, Tifa," he insisted, rubbing his cheek against hers. "He can't hurt you here. Feel my heart beating and the rise of my chest as I breathe. Match yours to mine."

Whimpering, Tifa closed her eyes and focused on what he was saying. As he breathed deeply and calmly, a solid wall of protection at her back, she began to calm.

Zack flushed the toilette when he knew he'd get nothing else up and shakily climbed in the shower with them. His eyes were as wild as Tifa's as he pushed her hair away from her face. Opening her eyes, she relaxed and felt Genesis shift to turn off the water.

"I swear, Tifa, I _swear_ he won't ever lay a hand on you again," Zack hissed, holding her face and willing her to believe him. "I'll fucking cut his heart out."

Genesis' hair floated as he raised the temperature to dry them off. "He walks with Death and Death will not be swift."

The edge of insanity lurked in those words, but Tifa smiled and held onto her two friends. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "That was the worst it's been in months."

Zack grunted in agreement as they stood from the tub. "Genesis had to shake me awake. It's the new place and you not being next to us, I guess."

Genesis looked away as he finished drying Tifa's hair and dropped the spell. "I have my own demons to escape. Tonight, they hadn't found me, yet."

Tifa's laugh was more of a sob. "We're a fine mess. I'm so tired."

The trio disappeared into the spare room, softly closing the door.

Mrs. Strife stood in the shadows, one hand pressed against her mouth and one pressed on her heart. The three had been rather vague about what had happened to them. After what she'd just witnessed, she selfishly didn't want to know.

* * *

Barret strode into the kitchen the next morning, plopping himself down at the table and settling Marlene beside him.

"Morning, Cora," he greeted.

"Good morning, Barret, Marlene. I had a feeling you two would show up this morning."

Marlene smiled and thanked her when she was given a plate of pancakes.

"How did the new recruits do last night?"

Her smile faded. "Listen to me, Barret Wallace. Whatever happened to them was beyond horrific. There is no doubt in my mind they want ShinRa to pay just as much as you do. Tifa was so full of life when she was a girl." She turned away. "It kills me to see her so broken."

The man's face was somber as he watched her. "What happened?"

"I saw something not meant for me. You don't have to like them; just don't ever question their sincerity."

Footsteps sounded at the door, cutting off the conversation. Cloud came in, scratching his stomach and yawning. He nodded to Barret and Marlene as he seated himself.

"Where's Tifa?"

"She hasn't come down, yet. Those three must be exhausted." She hesitated. "Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

He blushed and nodded. "She seemed genuinely happy that I've found someone. She told me that she was glad I hadn't made it to the reactor; that I had done the right thing."

Cora patted his shoulder, knowing that her son had needed that validation from the girl. "She needs all the friends she can get right now."

Cloud gave her an odd look, but shrugged it off and began scarfing his pancakes.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she brushed out her hair. Zack was still sleeping, but Genesis was lying on the bed, watching her with hooded eyes. He was always studying people. She and Zack had grown used to it and the weight it brought.

"I should cut it," she remarked, looking at the ends of her hair.

"You like it long," he drawled, looking like a big cat.

Agreeing silently, she tied the hair back. The bottom of her borrowed shirt rode up a bit, exposing her midriff. Dropping her hands, she touched the tip of the scar she bore. Zack had healed her, but that didn't mean that the wound hadn't happened. She had two vicious scars on her front, and one on her back. All three were made with the same blade. Faint surgical scars also peppered hers and Zack's skin. A part of her was glad Hojo had never cut into her face. She could at least look in the mirror without seeing evidence of her imprisonment.

Genesis moved behind her and met her eyes in the mirror. His wing came out in a swoosh and closed around her. Turning, she found herself nearly pressed against him. He slipped his hand under her top and rested it on one of her scars before she even registered he'd moved. A lump settled in her throat as he traced the edge of the marred skin gently.

"What they did to you is not who you are," he stressed quietly.

Her eyes held his for a long moment before falling to his wing. He very rarely let it out. It represented what they'd done to _him_ and all the shame he felt came with being a monster. Hesitantly, she ran her fingers through the soft, dark feathers. They rustled as he shifted, his face going slack with surprise. A moment later, he caught her hand and looked at her wryly.

"It's rather sensitive," he explained, clearing his throat.

"Oi! If you're gonna wake me up like this, Tifa had better be naked!" Zack griped as he rolled over and glared at them.

Genesis chuckled and stepped back to fold his wing and banish it. "Give me a moment. I'll see what I can do."

Tifa flushed and swatted his arm before moving to Zack's side. "You're perving, so you must be better."

"You're feeling up Genesis," he shot back, "so _you_ must be better."

Hitting him with a pillow, she blushed. "I did not!"

"It's alright, love," Genesis laughed, "he's just jealous."

Zack nodded childishly. "Yeah! How come you don't feel _me_ up?"

Her face was cherry red as she glared at the two of them. Shocking the men, however, the color faded quickly. She trailed her eyes over each of them before wetting her lips and smirking saucily.

"If only you two could keep up," was her husky retort before she flounced out of the room.

The men swallowed heavily. Zack stood, still staring at the door.

"She's twenty," Zack mumbled.

Genesis glanced at him. "Weren't you the one warning me to keep my hands to myself?"

He smiled ruefully. "Yeah. She really doesn't need that kind of complication. We're messed up enough without adding that into the mix."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

The brunette sighed. "Both of us, I guess." He perked up. "She's just so hot."

Smirking, Genesis was glad to see his friend acting like himself. Zack wasn't the type of person to stay down long.

"Indeed," he agreed, striding after Tifa.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter is for Nightshade07, Numinous-Alqua, and, of course, Neysa. (That last review had me cracking up. I shamelessly used part of if later in the story. :)) I hope y'all like what's happening! Thank you sooooo much for the excellent support!


	4. Advice and Realizations

They met the rest of AVALANCHE later that day. Biggs was a happy-go-lucky sort of fellow and Wedge was sweet and a bit shy. Jessie was exuberant and quickly became enamored with Zack and Genesis. Tifa learned that the girl was also crushing on Cloud. She was boy crazy, but was a cheerful addition. It was shocking, though, to learn that she was a bomber.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Zack laughed.

"You can be on any side of me you want, sweet cheeks," she shot back.

Tifa coughed to cover her laugh at the look on Zack's face. Cloud was relieved to have her attention on someone else for a change. Barret switched something on the pinball machine and showed them the secret room under the bar. The three newcomers listened intently to what the group had planned.

Zack frowned, however, a little while later. "Why are you focusing on the reactors in Midgar? You're facing the bulk of ShinRa's force here."

"There are many reactors outside of Midgar that would be much more accessible," Genesis agreed.

Biggs leaned forward eagerly. "You know where they are and how to get in?"

And they were off, making plans and arguing until they finally hammered out a strategy. They would do one more big job in Midgar and then begin focusing on those reactors elsewhere.

"Don't forget the supply lines," Tifa pointed out.

"Yeah, if we're working outside the city, the supply lines will be too big of a target to ignore," Wedge said quietly, glancing at Tifa with a blush.

She pretended not to notice, but Zack could sense her unease from his position beside her. Genesis must have caught it as well, because he bent his mouth to her ear and whispered something. Tifa relaxed minutely and gave a small smile. She glanced at him and then pressed her leg to Zack's to reassure _him_. He patted her knee before turning back to the conversation.

* * *

That night, Tifa woke with a start. Scanning the darkness, she saw that Genesis was gone. His place was still warm, so he hadn't been gone long. Zack was snoring beside her on his stomach. Running a hand through his wild spikes, she waited until he cracked one bleary eye open.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Grunting, he rolled onto his side and went back to sleep. Amused, she slipped out of the room and tried to decide where Genesis would have gone since he wasn't in the bathroom. If he were upset, he wouldn't want the rest of the house to find him. He wouldn't leave her, either. Getting an idea, she reentered the bedroom. Sure enough, the window was open. Tifa crawled out of it and jumped onto the roof.

She landed quietly and found Genesis staring at the sky. Hesitantly, she walked to stand beside him, saying nothing.

"I dream, sometimes, of what I've destroyed," he told her quietly.

He looked so lost as he searched the stars that Tifa couldn't help but take his hand. His longer fingers were ungloved and wrapped around hers. He wasn't a terribly talkative man-unlike Zack-but she had a feeling he used to be. It brought that familiar rush of sadness and anger at what they'd endured. She wondered how much his nightmares haunted him of the years his mind was not his own. To be a prisoner in one's own body…involuntarily, she moved closer and leaned against his side, releasing his hand.

Genesis dropped his head to look at her. Their eyes clashed while he searched for something in her. Turning into him, Tifa framed his face with her palms. His eyes showed his surprise. She rarely initiated such intimate touches-even with him and Zack. Stroking his hair out of his face, she gave a small smile that reached into his soul and breathed life into it.

"You are a good man, Genesis Rhapsodos," she whispered fervently.

Then, she shocked him further when she pulled him down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. His lids slid shut as a shudder wracked his frame. Burying his face in her neck, he hugged her tightly to him, almost desperately. Tifa returned the embrace as he spilled his grief onto her shoulder.

There were no words of reassurance or false promises spoke. It wouldn't have helped and would only serve to cheapen the rawness of the moment. They were simply two broken people trying so very hard to keep the pieces together. Tifa held him as he shattered. Right then, infinite tenderness and protectiveness washed over her. Genesis and Zack had become her family and had pulled her through the darkest points of her life. She'd be damned if she didn't return the favor.

When there was nothing left, Genesis straightened and looked directly into her eyes-unashamed of the tears on his face. He'd been stripped of everything he was, once, and Tifa had seen him then. He didn't even pause at letting her witness his pain.

Echoing her earlier gesture, he cupped her cheeks. "You are stronger than you know, Tifa Lockhart, but I will follow you into the heart of Hell itself."

The woman frowned, uncomfortable and not understanding. "Genesis, you have to live for _you;_ not for me or anyone else. I don't want you to leave, but I also don't want you to stay out of a sense of obligation."

A smile touched his face. "I stay because it is what I wish, Tifa. My life is my own and my responsibility, but it pleases me to protect you. The three of us are more stalwart together, are we not?"

Heart full, she gave a tremulous quirk of her lips. "I think so."

His countenance was lighter as he rubbed her nose with his own and stepped back. "Perhaps we should return. Zack will be insufferable if he wakes alone."

Rolling her eyes, she walked to the edge of the roof. "I told him I'd be back. He's like a kid."

Chuckling, Genesis handed her down to the window. "So says the woman with anime panties."

Scowling, at him when he dropped into the room, she whispered heatedly, "You weren't supposed to see those!"

A cranky voice cut into the discussion. "Tifa, are you dressed?"

She and Genesis looked at Zack. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

"Then, you two woke me up for no reason. Go back to sleep."

Wrinkling her nose in agitation, Tifa held out her hands to Genesis. When he silently questioned her, she mouthed 'Ice' to him. A devilish gleam in his eye, he cooled her hands drastically. Crawling beside Zack, she made as if she was settling in. Seeing him start to relax into sleep again, she straddled him and shoved her hands under his shirt.

His eyes flew open as he jumped and squeaked in a completely un-masculine tone. Tifa laughed as she ran her freezing hands on his chest and slipped around to warm them on his sides.

"Shit!" he cursed, hands flying to grab hers and stop the attack.

Growling, he sat up, leaving Tifa to slide into his lap. She smiled innocently up at him and tugged on her wrists. He refused to release them and turned his head to glare at his amused friend.

"I'll deal with you later."

Genesis arched a brow. "What have I done?"

Zack wordlessly held up Tifa's cold hands. The other man shrugged nonchalantly and slid under his covers. Returning his attention to Tifa, Zack frowned.

"_Why_ did you feel the need to make me nearly piss myself?"

She grinned. "You were whining about not getting felt up."

With an amused groan, he fell back. Releasing her wrists, he settled his hands on her waist. "Tease. Get off me unless you're going to make it worth my wile."

With a blush, Tifa slid off him and burrowed under her covers. Zack pouted, but let her steal some of his blanket as she settled beside him. Genesis waved a hand over hers, warming them.

Propping his head up, Zack took in the situation: beds shoved together, sheets tangled, and Tifa between him and Genesis. With a huff of laughter, he dropped his head to his pillow.

"Great. Never thought I'd be in a threesome with another guy."

Said guy laughed as Tifa moaned in mortification. "Is that _all_ you think about?"

"Not with Gen, but at three A.M.? Yeah; sex and busty babes is the extent of my wonderings."

"Perv."

He shrugged. "We all have our talents." Waggling his brows at her, he said, "Want to see mine?"

"_Goodnight_," she snorted.

* * *

Cloud found the three the next day in the yard out back. Tifa and Zack were sparring as Genesis leaned on a post and sipped out of a mug. The older man nodded to him as he approached and then went back to observing his friends. Cloud blinked rapidly and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. They were trading blows and moving so fast he had a hard time tracking them. Zack landed a strike that sent Tifa sprawling.

"Uncle?" she laughed.

"You've gotten tons better," he praised, helping her up and draping an arm over her shoulders. She beamed as they made their way to the porch.

Genesis cast a Cure on them and sipped his tea.

"How did it go this morning?" Zack asked.

Bouncing excitedly, Tifa brought out her Restore to show him. "Up to Cure3!"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Is that Materia?"

Tifa nodded. "Yep. When we get out of Midgar, you'll have to watch Zack and Genesis spar. It's something else."

A confused tilt of his head prefaced, "They can't do it here?"

Zack grinned and a wicked smirk crossed Genesis' face.

"Not if you want any of the buildings in the area to remain standing," she answered levelly.

Startled, his brows shot up. "Oh."

"How're your skills these days?" Zack inquired. "Want to go a few rounds?"

"That'd be awesome. Let me get my gear," he hollered as he ran inside.

Genesis let Tifa swipe his tea as he straightened. Barret was coming out with Cloud when he returned. The big man grunted at them in greeting as Cloud followed Zack into the yard. Zack started slowly, allowing Cloud to warm up and gauging his skills. Tifa sighed in contentment. That had been a great match and Genesis always kept his tea the perfect temperature.

"Do I get any of that returned?" He asked teasingly.

Swallowing the last of it, she handed the empty mug back to him. Arching a brow in amusement, he set it on the railing beside him. With a grin, she settled on the steps at his feet.

"Oh! Hot sweaty men!" Jessie shouted gleefully, running to lean over the railing. "Take off your shirts and make me a happy woman!"

Tifa choked a laugh and saw Cloud misstep at the demand. Barret huffed, dragging a hand down his face and glaring at the young woman.

"Ain't you got no shame, girl?"

Her raspberry answered that.

* * *

The group would spend the rest of that day and the next getting things ready for their last attack at Midgar. The day before the scheduled attack, Cora found Tifa folding laundry absentmindedly and staring into space. Something was troubling the younger woman, but it didn't seem like something as horrific as she'd witnessed that first night. Making a decision, she stepped into the laundry room and closed the door. Tifa glanced up in surprise and then smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Strife. I thought I'd pitch in; I hope you don't mind."

The blonde woman laughed. "I never turn away help, dear. Thank you." She moved to reload the washer as Tifa shifted to give her room.

"You seem to have something on your mind."

Tifa blinked and surprised Cora when she blushed heavily. 'Ah,' she thought. That was something she _could_ help her with. Boy problems were something normal. Unfortunately, Tifa's mother had been dead for over a decade. She didn't have any girl friends to talk about it with, either.

As for the currently blushing girl, she was thinking about the previous night.

_Once again, Tifa woke with a gasp in the middle of the night. This time, however, it wasn't a nightmare or the absence of one of her friends that did it. The aftereffects of the dream still tingled over her body, making her skin erupt into goose bumps even as the sweat dried. Panting heavily, she shifted and felt an uncomfortable, tell-tale wetness in her underwear. _

_Feeling shaken and slightly dirty, she eased out of bed. She was trembling and biting her lip, completely lost as to this new revelation. _

_She'd had a sex dream._

_About Zack and Genesis. _

_Covering her mouth, she closed her eyes and tried to dispel the images her mind had thrown at her. She'd never had a dream like that…it had been so very real. With skin sliding against skin and tongues twining while hands trailed-it had been completely wanton._

_And now she was faced with the absolute awareness of her two best friends as extremely attractive men. Sure, she'd thought it before-she wasn't blind-but it hadn't ever really been something she consciously realized. Not on the level she now did. What was she supposed to do with that? It would make everything they'd built awkward and just plain weird._

_Fabric rustling drew her attention, causing her to glance over her shoulder. Genesis was rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he walked to her._

"_Tifa?" he asked with sleepy concern. He inhaled and a confused look crossed his face. Looking at her, he noted her trembling. _

_Ifrit, she'd somehow forgotten just how __**tall**__ Genesis was. He and Zack were huge men with muscles sculpted like smooth marble. They were each almost a foot taller than she. It'd never bothered her, but after that dream, she flinched and stepped away from him._

_Genesis caught the movement and a crease formed between his brows. "Are you alright?"_

_Breathing deeply, she swallowed and looked to the floor. The moon had chosen that moment to peek through the window and bathe Genesis in an otherworldly glow. He was exotic and so beautiful she couldn't bear to look at him. Why did her hormones decide to suddenly drop kick into action?_

"_I-I'm fine," she managed to stutter. "I just had an unsettling dream."_

_He studied her for a small eternity. "I can wake Zack."_

"_No!" she exclaimed, eyes huge and flying to meet his. At his startled look, she forced down her panic. The last thing she needed was __**both**__ of them questioning her._

"_I'm sorry," she managed, clutching her upper arms. "Don't worry, Genesis. This one's just something I need to work through myself."_

_The man didn't seem convinced, but nodded. "As you wish, love. Would tea help?"_

_That actually sounded like a wonderful idea and she agreed readily. Genesis' concern lightened a bit when she let him do something for her, but she could still see it in his eyes when he brought the beverage. Her shaking hands certainly didn't go unnoticed as he passed her the mug. Cradling it, she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma of the steeped leaves. The steam warmed her face and the first sip had some of her tension loosening. _

"_Thank you, Gen."_

_His smile was small, but sincere. "Wake me if you decide on company."_

_With one last long look, he crawled back under the covers and tried to return to sleep. Tifa finished her tea and then stood unsurely at the foot of the bed. She slept with them. Mortification swept through her. What if she'd talked in her sleep? What if they'd heard? And how was she supposed to sleep between them now?_

_She thought she'd lost the inclination-the yearning for intimate touches. Her trust in the two men sleeping was absolute, however, and her body must have taken that as a green light to suddenly sprout adult emotions. It frightened her. _

_With a heavy heart, she leaned over Zack and snagged her pillow and the blanket he'd kicked off. She couldn't leave them, but she knew she wouldn't sleep beside them, either. Instead, she made a nest on the floor and bedded down there. _

"_Stupid," she muttered to herself. "You're so stupid, Tifa Lockhart."_

_She didn't see Genesis watching her or the perplexed look he tossed at the just awake Zack. The confusion turned to acute worry when her breathing evened out and they realized she wasn't coming back to bed. She'd never done anything like this. Whatever she'd dreamed, it had shaken her on a level that alarmed them. _

Tifa's mind snapped back to the present when Cora shook out a towel. She'd been avoiding the men all morning, trying to sort herself out. Thankfully, they hadn't come looking for her.

"After Zack got me out of the lab and I was coherent," Tifa began haltingly, "I knew that I had changed. A girl knows her own body, right?"

Cora nodded, keeping her eyes on the clothes she was folding. The younger girl was uncomfortable enough; she didn't want to spook her.

Tifa bit her lip, unsure about telling the other woman, but without another viable option. The thought of telling Genesis or Zack was humiliating. And, Cora had always been kind to her.

"When we discovered that we'd been kept for four years, I nearly freaked out. I was _fifteen_ when I was last functioning. All of a sudden, I was nineteen with a practically new body."

That hadn't even occurred to Cora. She couldn't even image the massive ball of confusion Tifa's and Zack's emotions must have been. They hadn't had the luxury to stumble their way through adolescence and find themselves. Well, Tifa hadn't. If she remembered, Zack was a few years older.

"What did you do?"

The girl shrugged and stared blankly at the dryer. "I guess I just pushed it aside and didn't think about it. We had so many more important things to handle, that just got ignored."

A long pause stretched between them while Tifa folded and refolded a shirt. "I had a dream last night," she admitted with embarrassment.

One glance at her face, and Cora knew what kind of dream she'd had. "That's normal, Tifa," she assured her. "Was it about your friends?"

"Yes. But, it's never been like that between us, Mrs. Strife! I don't…I just…I didn't think I had anything like that left in me."

Someone so uncomfortable with touch _would_ be caught off guard with their hormones. Cora struggled for a way to help the girl understand the new feelings. Her new thoughts must have come in a rush and completely blindsided her. Turning her eyes to the other woman, she saw her hands trembling faintly. She was scared to death.

"It's just that, Zack and Genesis are my _family_, Mrs. Strife. They're where I belong. I could mess everything up all because I suddenly realize that Zack's mouth really needs to be kissed; or that I get the shivers when Genesis whispers to me!"

Reaching over, she carefully took her hand, waiting to see if that was a mistake. Surprisingly, Tifa stilled and then left her hand there. It looked like it took effort, but Cora was so proud of the girl. Giving her hand a pat, she removed hers-knowing not to push.

"Tifa, it really _is_ normal. However, people have years to grow into these feelings and to learn how to control them. It's what makes our teenage years so difficult. You were denied that and I'm so terribly sorry."

Putting aside a basket of clothes, she leaned on the washer and sighed. "There is nothing I can say to make it better, dear. You'll have to figure it out yourself. But, those two boys love you-I've seen the way they treat you. You love them, as well. All three of you are young and attractive, so this would most likely have come up between you at some point. I know that I can't understand what you've been through, but I know that it has left scars on you. A relationship with either one will inevitably be complicated."

Tifa blushed again, looking down.

"You don't have to act on your attraction, though, Tifa. You can appreciate them from a purely aesthetic point of view. I suspect what is confusing you are the trust and friendship that you already shared. When you add attraction to that, the result can be rather unpredictable." She ran a hand through her hair, wondering if she was even making sense.

"You have considered the possibility that they are equally as attracted to you, right?"

Mako blue eyes were large as they jerked up to meet her own. Cora smiled and wondered if she'd been this innocent when she was twenty.

"I don't know," she hesitantly answered. "Would that be a good thing?"

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her at that. "Well, _I_ would have certainly found it to be a good thing when I was your age." Calming herself, she straightened. "There are two things I can tell you that I know are absolutely imperative. One: don't push them away. You told me they are your home. Don't throw that away because of embarrassment and fear. Don't cheapen your feelings or theirs by doing that."

Sighing, she twirled her wedding band that she still wore. "And, Tifa?" She waited until the girl met her eyes so that she would understand the seriousness of her words. "The second thing is: don't lie to them. Be as honest as you can be. You don't have to spell out everything, but secrets have a way of hurting people we can't foresee. It might be awkward, but have faith that your bond is strong enough to handle anything. Don't think for a moment that you're not just as important to them as they are to you.

This kind of strength is infinitely harder to obtain that physical strength. It takes courage to trust your heart to someone else." She held up her hand with the band. "My husband died when you were just a baby, but I wouldn't change a moment of my life with him. You've had so much time stolen from you; don't waste the rest of it on fear."

Tifa blinked away tears. "Thank you, Mrs. Strife."

The other woman beamed. "You're very welcome, dear. Now, stop hiding in here. Your boys have been worried all day."

Smiling, Tifa squeezed by her and exited the room. Cora was right: her relationship with Zack and Genesis was stronger than a childish fantasy. Besides, the woman had pointed out that she didn't actually have to _do_ anything about it.

She ran into Aerith and Cloud in the bar. Both of them greeted her happily when she entered.

"Zack and Genesis have been insufferable," Aerith stated with a concerned tilt of her head. "Did you fight?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. "Do you know where they are?"

Cloud chuckled. "Barret kicked them out when it was clear they were going to be useless today. I think they went to their room."

"Thanks," she tossed over her shoulder as she headed to the stairs.

They weren't in the room, but the window was open. Climbing out, she leapt to the roof and found them in a heated discussion. It cut off, though, with her arrival. Guilt welled up in her at the relief that flooded their faces. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she nervously walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," she said, looking down.

"Are you okay, Tifs?" Zack asked, shifting as if he wanted to touch her.

He held back, and she noticed that Genesis was more reserved as well. He must have told Zack what happened the night before.

Screwing up her courage, she nodded. "There were some things I hadn't dealt with that slapped me in the face last night. It's embarrassing."

Genesis studied her, silent support in his eyes. His mind was eased with the knowledge that she had decided to tell them.

Fidgeting, she looked at her clasped hands. "Hojo took me when I was fifteen."

Zack blinked. "Yeah."

"And when I got out, I was nineteen." She could still see that her vague ramblings weren't clearing anything up. "My hormones had been suppressed," she finally just blurted, furiously red and not looking at them.

Whatever they were expecting, that wasn't it. For a minute, the men tried to process that statement and all its applications. Genesis thought back to the night before and realization hit. He hadn't imagined the scent of sex, after all.

"Ah, your dream."

She really wanted the roof to suddenly cave in or something because she was sure she was going to melt from mortification. Bursting into a frenzy of explanation, she tried to spill everything at once, in the hopes that the discussion would end sooner.

"I couldn't help it! I mean…I don't _have_ dreams like _that_ and then suddenly I _did_. And Mrs. Strife says that I didn't have the normal years to grow into myself and so I just got everything all at once and it was _weird_ and I _sleep_ with you two and it's humiliating! I can't…I don't know how to sort through everything and I don't want things to be _wrong_ between us!"

Zack held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tifa! Slow down for a minute. We're not going anywhere and whatever comes up between us, we'll handle, okay? Now, walk me through this so I know I'm on the same page. You had a wet dream last night?"

Burying her face in her hands, she nodded. Zack really wanted to grin and tease her, but he knew that she was telling him more than she had a naughty dream. She'd never flat out avoided them before.

"And, you think that your hormones had been suppressed until then?"

Another nod. "I haven't really felt anything like that since I've been out. I thought I might not ever, since I make such a huge deal over anyone touching me." Her head lifted a bit. "It must be something wrong with _me_ since _you_ don't have a problem with sex, Zack."

He coughed and glanced to Genesis for help.

"Zack was eighteen when he was taken, Tifa," the older man stated calmly. "He'd had three extra years to become familiar with his hormones and the changes to his body. With the SOLDIER enhancements on top of that, he was past pubescence. His hormones had developed already."

Gently, he took her hands away from her face. She let him, but stared at the buckles on his chest. Leaning down, he forced her to meet his eyes. In them, she saw only sincerity and affectionate support.

"You, on the other hand, were captured just when your hormones were blossoming for the first time. The physical and emotional trauma you endured during that time would have a profound effect on your hormones. Yours and Zack's inability to be comfortable with touch is a psychological condition of equating touch with pain. It took great trust for you to feel secure that neither Zack nor I would hurt you. That feeling of security and trust most probably triggered the release of your hormones."

Zack frowned. "That was no reason to sleep on the floor, though."

Tifa swallowed as a blush again filled her cheeks. "It was really vivid. I think I would have died if I'd woken one of you up like that."

Rolling his eyes, he slung an arm around her and squeezed her sideways. "Hey, your hormones can wake my hormones up anytime. Seriously, though, what can we do to help?"

"I don't know. You can't stop being gorgeous."

Even Genesis had a smug grin at that. "I think we've established that we find you highly attractive, Tifa. I can assure you that our dreams are not always chaste."

She gaped at them and saw a devilish glint in their eyes. "Wait, there's a whole lot of attraction being thrown around. What does that mean?"

Zack chuckled. "It means we're cool with you ogling us as long as we get to do the same."

Laughing, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Great, just what you need: another inflation to your ego." With a sigh, she glanced between them. "It just caught me off guard and overwhelmed me. It was frightening, actually."

Now, Genesis' face became concerned once more. "Not to be indelicate, but your feelings frightened you, or being intimate?"

She swallowed and turned that thought over. Her aunt had explained the basic mechanics of sex to her, so it wasn't really the unknown. And, in her dream, she'd been with one or the other of her friends. With them, she knew the touch issue wouldn't come up.

"My feelings," she settled on.

Zack let out a breath he'd been holding. "We can work on that. If you'd been scared of sex, well…" he rubbed the back of his head, trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say.

Genesis nearly snorted, but caught himself. Seeing Zack try to be tactful was rare.

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, Tifa," he said to halt whatever Zack was going to end up blurting. "When you aren't overanalyzing, you have allowed yourself to be emotionally intimate with both Zack and myself."

Another flush crept up her neck. "I was usually waking up from a nightmare or one of you were."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, but you _did_ let yourself be vulnerable. Just don't read so much into every single detail. I promise, Genesis and I will always be honest with you."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I avoided you today. I just felt stupid and you two are huge, you know that?"

The men blinked and laughed at that. "Come on, I'm starving," Zack said as he walked to the edge of the roof. "Feel free to enjoy the view while you follow me."

Tifa chuckled and glanced to Genesis as he came up beside her. "He never changes."

"And that is both our blessing and our misfortune."

* * *

**AN: **Hope this wasn't too weird or anything. Tifa was captured during puberty. That had to have impacted the development of her hormones. Now, though, she's totally aware of the hotnessity of her best mates. Let the sexual tension begin! Mwahahaha. Let me know what you guys think. :)


	5. Death and a New Mission

Barret had wanted to split into three groups and hit three of the seven reactors at the same time. That hadn't been a problem. The problem had been that he wanted to put either Zack or Genesis in another group. The trio had flat out refused him on that. Regardless of his arguments, they wouldn't budge. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were more suited for the noncombat aspects of AVALANCHE, so Barret had to settle for taking out two reactors.

Cloud pulled his mother aside before the mission and made her promise to take Marlene and go with Aerith to Elmyra's.

"I'm perfectly fine here, Cloud," she protested.

"I just worry, Mom. ShinRa's been sniffing around a lot lately. Please, do this for me?"

With a resigned sigh, she agreed. Cloud smiled his thanks and moved to face Aerith. He was shocked when she leaned over and kissed him gently. Catcalls erupted, making the two blush when they pulled away.

Tifa and Genesis looked at Zack and found him sporting a thoughtful expression. When he made a lewd remark and ruffled Cloud's hair while smirking at Aerith, they knew he was fine.

"Alright! Everyone know the plan and got your gear?" Barret boomed.

"Yes sir!" Biggs saluted cheekily. "Blow up the reactors and meet back here in a few hours."

Jessie sighed as she leered at Zack and Genesis. "Try not to miss me. I'm a lot for Cloud to handle alone."

Cloud coughed and studiously ignored that as the two groups left. Tifa adjusted the strap of her pack and waved at Cora before following her boys.

With them leading, their group had no trouble sneaking into the reactor and planting the bombs. It was their bad luck that they ran into Turks as they were leaving. Reno's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head when he spotted them.

"Holy shit! I thought you were _dead_, yo!"

Unfortunately, for him, he hadn't noticed Tifa and she took advantage of that oversight. Zack cursed and slung Reno's slumped body over his shoulder. Picking up the pace, they began running full tilt toward the exit.

"Thirty seconds," Genesis stated.

They met Rude at the exit. Zack tossed him Reno's body and yanked him along after them.

"Run, man! This thing's gonna blow!"

Rude didn't need to be told twice. The group rushed out and made it down the street before the reactor exploded. Reno jerked awake as Rude dropped him. The Turks stepped back and eyed the other three, Tifa especially.

"Okay, what the Hell was that? How are you two alive, and who's the babe, yo?" Reno asked, lighting a cigarette as if there wasn't mayhem and destruction raging behind him.

Zack tightened his hand on his sword. "I thought Tseng would have been aware of what happened after Nibelheim."

Rude adjusted his shades. "We were not informed."

Tifa scowled. "Sure looked like Turks at Capricia a few months back."

Reno blinked as realization set in. He pointed his fingers-cigarette held between them-at Zack and Tifa. "Wait, you guys are the lab specimens they wanted back?" he asked incredulously.

Genesis forced himself not to roll his eyes. "As delightful as this reunion has been, your associates will be arriving shortly."

"Yeah, see ya around," Zack said, turning to go.

"I wouldn't go wandering in Sector 7," he called after them. "Things there are about to be renovated, yo."

Tifa glanced back and saw Rude gesture up. The only thing up was…

"The Plate!" she screamed, alerting her friends.

Shocked, they glanced at each other and then sped off. Reno blew out a puff of smoke and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Damn. That was one seriously hot chick."

Rude grunted as they ambled off down a side street-avoiding the rest of ShinRa's workers rushing in to stop the fire.

"This just got complicated."

The red head grinned around his cigarette. "This just got _interesting_. Tseng should have told us we were chasing Fair, yo. He's too busy macking on the flower girl these days."

Rude looked at his partner incredulously. "Tseng is nothing if not professional. Anyway, he and Fair were friends."

Reno snorted. "Benefitted him that he was dead, though, didn't it? 'Sides, that was Rhapsodos. What the fuck was he doing with Fair? And _who_ was the broad?"

"We should inform Tseng."

It was Reno's turn to look at him like he'd grown two heads. "Are you nuts, yo? This is a development I'm playing close to my chest. It may be useful later and I ain't above using it to save my own ass."

Silently conceding the point, they made their way back to Headquarters.

* * *

Barret's team had targeted the reactor closest to Sector 7. Tifa, Genesis, and Zack were on the other side of the city. By the time they were able to reach it, it was too late. They watched in horror as the plate broke off and began falling. Reacting quickly, Genesis and Zack threw up a Wall over as much of the area as they could. Tifa leapt onto a truck and was able to get the panicking people's attention. She herded them to safety, the men holding the spell just long enough. Collapsing, they finally let it fall when Tifa gave the signal.

She hauled them up and began dragging them away.

"Denzel! Denzel!" A man and woman were shouting frantically before spotting their son. Tifa felt tears fill her eyes for a moment at the reunion before brushing the emotion aside.

As Genesis and Zack recovered, they ran with Tifa to the pillar where they could hear gunshots. A shadow fell over them and a body landed to their right. With dismay, they recognized Wedge. Picking up the pace, they found Biggs and Jessie riddled with bullets and then heard Barret yelling. He and Cloud were fighting a whirling machine before the pillar they were on collapsed. With two leaps, Zack caught Cloud and Genesis caught Barret. They landed away from the carnage, beside Tifa.

"Where the Hell where you?" The big man snarled.

Tifa pointed to the mass of people huddled together. "Saving them."

Cloud wiped tears off his face and shakily stood. "At least Mom and Marlene went with Aerith. We should regroup there."

Barret nodded, still in shock by the deaths of his friends and the callousness of ShinRa. They were in for another unwelcome surprise when they arrived at the woman's house. The females were in hysterics and Aerith was nowhere to be seen.

"They came and just took her, Cloud!" Cora cried.

"Who did?" he demanded fiercely, holding onto his mother.

"Turks. I'd know those suits anywhere," Elmyra answered.

Barret reloaded his arm. "We'll get her back. You three coming?"

They nodded and followed him and Cloud out. Zack's jaw was clenched, but he paused with Genesis.

"We can't go into ShinRa with guns blazing," he told them.

Genesis agreed. "We need to rescue Aerith and leave as quickly as possible. Most likely, she's being held in the Scientific Division wing."

Zack flinched. "Yeah, the sixty eighth floor. Slipping in is going to be a pain in the ass, but it's better than taking on the whole of ShinRa."

The group followed him to a side staircase at ShinRa and walked for what seemed like forever. They carefully remained quiet as they strode purposefully toward the elevator doors. The guards there took one look at Zack and Genesis and parted without protest, mistaking them for current employees. Cloud gaped as the doors of the elevator closed behind him.

"Someone's going to be unemployed soon," Zack stated sarcastically at the look.

Glancing at Genesis when the lift stopped, he motioned for him to take point. The ginger was more familiar with that floor and led them through the maze like corridors. When they came to the entrance of the lab, Genesis used a small spark of Lightning to short out the door. Stepping through, they found rows upon rows of tanks. Tifa walked that much closer to her friends, recognizing Mako tanks. Inside one of them, she was disturbed to see the headless body of Jenova. Genesis cast a glance at them over his shoulder. Zack touched her back briefly, nodding to the other man.

Soon, they came to a large lab with a huge containment cell. A wave of relief washed over them when they found Aerith inside. It was short lived upon realizing she was trapped with a red lion-looking creature. Cloud and Tifa found the release switch and soon Aerith was stumbling to them with her own relief. Cloud caught and held her tightly as the lion calmly walked out as well.

"My thanks," it said.

They were taken back, but shook it off to deal with later.

"We need to move _now_," Zack commanded.

"Are you coming with us?" Tifa asked the lion. "What's your name?"

The lion hesitated, but accepted the offer. "That would be appreciated. You may call me what you wish."

"Let's go, then, Red," Barret barked as Genesis led them again.

It was eerily quiet in the hall, making the hair on Tifa's arms stand on end. Hands curling into fists, she traded looks with her boys. Both of them had their weapons out. Something was wrong.

Cloud held Aerith with one arm and had his sword in his other hand. As they left the lab, he noticed Tifa tense. She, Genesis, and Zack looked at each other and began moving almost silently. They were carefully avoiding the left side of the hall. Before he could look, the lights went out, making the leading trio's eyes glow unnaturally. As they crept along, they entered what seemed to be the President's office. Cloud nearly plowed into the trio when they jerked to a stop.

Tifa's hands flew to her mouth. "Sephiroth," she breathed in terror.

On the President's desk was the President-with an unmistakable seven foot sword sticking out of his back. Masamune.

"Fuck," Zack cursed as he jerked Tifa after Genesis.

They passed a cowering man whimpering beside the hidden exit.

"Sephiroth! It was Sephiroth!" he sniveled. "He's after the Promised Land! He took Jenova's head!" He spotted Genesis and shrieked. "Rhapsodos! We're doomed!" he moaned, clutching at himself.

Genesis' eyes narrowed on him, but continued to lead the group. By the time they made it to the edge of the city, Tifa was nearly in hysterics. Zack was swearing under his breath and pacing.

"I threw him into the Lifestream!" Tifa shrieked. "I _saw_ him fall!"

Zack cursed forcefully. "I know. I saw it, too. Obviously, though, he somehow managed to survive. Shit. This is _not_ good."

Cloud watched them and swallowed heavily. "What do you think he wants?"

Genesis looked at Tifa and Zack. "Can you remember anything about his plans on Mt. Nibel?"

Tifa shook her head and moved to burrow into his side. "I wasn't thinking very straight, at the time."

Wrapping an arm around her, he held her to his body and tried to stop her tremors. Zack ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"He was talking to Jenova's body," he spat. "He thought it was his mother."

"Jenova came to destroy Gaia," Genesis stated heatedly. "If Sephiroth thinks that legacy has been passed to him…"

Barret held up a hand. "Wait a damn minute. You wanna catch the rest of the class up?"

"We need to get away from Midgar, first. This is going to take a while to explain," Zack replied, taking the hand Tifa offered him. "Whatcha thinking, Gen?"

"Kalm is nearby. We can make it there by nightfall."

"Kalm it is."

"Who the Hell made you the leader?" Barret demanded.

Zack stopped and arched a brow, not having given a thought to taking charge. "Well, you don't have to come. What about you three?"

Red stood and moved beside them silently.

Cloud's face was determined. "If that really was Sephiroth, I'm helping this time."

Aerith hesitated, but agreed. "I think I will be needed, as well."

"So, what about it, Barret?"

The man glowered and cursed, but followed after them.

They bought food from a vendor when they made it to Kalm, and headed to the only inn in town. Booking rooms, they gathered in one to finish their discussion. Genesis took a seat on the small sofa, followed by Tifa and then Zack. The others sat around the room, getting comfortable.

"What has Cloud told you about the Nibelheim Incident?" Zack asked, his hand dropping to Tifa's knee in reassurance.

"That Sephiroth went crazy and you two went to stop him," Barret answered promptly, leaning back in his chair. "I still don't know who the dude is."

Genesis touched Zack's shoulder and then let the arm fall around Tifa when she leaned against him. Zack heeded the unspoken request and let the man field this part of the tale. Genesis related what he knew about Jenova and Project S.

"Sephiroth apparently believes Jenova to be his true mother," the ginger theorized. "That belief led him to destroy the village and try to take Jenova's body."

"Zack and I fought him. He fell into the Lifestream," Tifa said quietly.

The man snorted. "Be honest, Tifs. He _impaled_ you and you still managed to hurl him over the edge." He glanced at Cloud. "She is a scary, scary woman when she's pissed."

She could feel the tension in his hand where it rested on her. Reaching out, she covered it with her own.

"So, he found a way to come back and finish what Jenova started," Aerith summed up.

"Looks like," Zack agreed. "The question is: what is he looking for? What's his plan?"

Cloud yawned and rubbed the heel of his palm in his eye. "Maybe we should get some rest and regroup tomorrow? We can get supplies in town and see if anyone's seen someone matching Sephiroth's description."

Red stood. "An excellent idea."

Zack tossed Barret and Aerith a key each. "How about we meet up at noon tomorrow in the diner across the street?"

Agreeing, the group shuffled wearily to the door. When they'd left, Zack released a breath and relaxed into the couch.

"A bigger group is a bigger target," he muttered.

Genesis hummed his agreement as he stood and removed his duster. Tifa shifted to lean on Zack and watched the other man drape the heavy coat over the back of a chair. She didn't want to think about the last twenty four hours. Everything had happened in a rush, leaving her dizzy.

"They will most likely attempt to follow us, should we leave them." Genesis sat and pulled off his boots. "I estimate their resolve lasting as far as the next town before they return to Midgar."

Tifa shook her head. "Cloud is determined to help. He'd follow us as long as he had to."

"And Aerith would follow him while Barret would follow her. That just leaves the cat."

"He'll go with us if we're headed toward Cosmo Canyon. That's his home," the girl sleepily answered. "He told me on the way."

Zack bounced his shoulder and her head on it. "Get ready for bed, babe."

With a yawn, she grabbed her pack and moved to the bathroom. A shower helped her relax and put away the initial hysteria that the thought of Sephiroth brought. When she changed into a clean tee and shorts, she exited the room. Genesis grabbed his items from the bag and took his turn in the bathroom.

They'd moved the beds together while she'd been gone. With a grateful noise, she dropped into the middle. Zack chuckled and sat on the floor so he could rub her feet where they dangled over the edge. Groaning, she stretched after a while, and then pulled her feet back.

"You're being too nice. What did you do?"

His eyes were amused as he shifted to his knees and leaned on the bed. "Nothing. I'm just that sweet."

Genesis came out, replacing his earring. "I am always amazed at what you fit inside that pack, love."

She giggled and pushed herself up on her elbows. "Female secret."

Genesis paused, taking in the picture she made. Her feet were flat on the bed, knees in the air and slightly parted. She had propped herself up on her elbows, making her shirt pull tight across her chest and her shorts slide up her legs. Her hair was down and fell down her back to spread across the sheets. He swallowed and ran his eyes from her hair to her pink toes.

"You know, you really shouldn't make it so damn easy to ogle," Zack said in a strained voice. "On the other hand, if you could just spread your legs a little more…"

Furiously red, Tifa dropped her legs and sat up straight. "Zack Fair! I know you have a filter; use it!"

Grinning, he winked and strode into the bathroom.

* * *

Zack woke with a jerk. Flames, smoke and the sound of Tifa screaming faded as he looked around wildly in the darkened room. Taking a shuddering breath, he covered the hand on his chest with his own and gripped it securely. Tifa had thrown it over him in her sleep. Glancing down, he saw her slumbering still, with Genesis on her other side, spooning her. The other man's dreams must have been disturbing as well. Normally, he didn't initiate that much contact with the woman. Both men tried not to push any physical contact on her, but she was welcoming it more and more lately.

With his free hand, Zack brushed her hair out of her face. He had promised that he'd protect her, but she'd become so much more than a responsibility. Somehow, she'd become his home. He wasn't as vocal about his devotion to her as Genesis was, but he liked to think she knew. What he was sure she _didn't_ know was that he and Genesis were both half in love with her.

It wasn't complete-not yet- but the former SOLDIER figured it wouldn't be much longer. He had held his emotions back because he'd still considered himself with Aerith. That chapter of his life had closed and left him free to focus on the woman who'd helped him through the shittiest part of his life. She'd even given him a best friend when she'd saved Genesis.

Though the two men went about things differently, they actually thought a lot alike. Genesis needed Tifa and she needed him. But, Zack had a place, too. It was weird. He'd only been partially joking when he'd called them a threesome. Although he wasn't attracted to Genesis, he wasn't jealous of the man's relationship with Tifa, either. The three of them were like a prism, with all three sides holding each other together. They just fit.

Tifa's fingers flexed under his before trailing up to his neck. After a moment, she rolled over and tucked her head under Genesis' chin. His eyes cracked open sleepily as he adjusted his hold on her. Once she settled, he drifted off again. Zack stretched and realized that his bladder was about to explode. Slipping out of bed, he padded to the bathroom to do his business. On the way, he caught the time flashing from the alarm clock. Five in the morning. The other two would be up soon; maybe another hour, hour and a half. Throwing on his pants and boots, he figured his tank would suffice for a quick breakfast run.

Nudging Genesis, he whispered, "Breakfast."

Genesis made a noise of agreement without fully waking. Chuckling, Zack left to procure food for them.

* * *

Tifa slowly floated up from darkness. She could hear murmured voices and a steady rhythm beating under her ear. Sighing, she snuggled into the warmth beside her, rubbing her face into it. The voices paused before resuming after she made no further movements. Now, there was a pleasant scratch along her scalp sending delightful tingles through her body. Making a noise of pleasure, she slowly cracked her eyes open. Immediately, embarrassment flooded her cheeks.

She found herself half sprawled across Genesis in bed. She'd wrapped a leg around one of his, curled her arm over his middle, and was using his chest as a pillow. He was gently massaging her head and then running his fingers through her hair as he talked with Zack. That was the cause of the tingles. That, and she'd arched into him with something suspiciously like a purr.

The men had stopped talking when she tensed. Crushing her first instinct to jerk away, she shyly looked up. Genesis was watching her lazily, with half lidded eyes. Some kind of fire was banked in his gaze. It was a dangerous look that threatened to consume her. There was tenderness, there, too, tempered with a healthy dose of caution. He was wondering how she would react.

Biting her lip, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rolled off of him. His arm had been behind her and to reassure him, she stayed on it. Zack was sitting on her other side on the bed. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other. Good thing she hadn't gone with her first instinct, she noted. She'd have slammed into him and spilled scalding coffee everywhere.

"Morning, Sunshine," Zack greeted after a healthy gulp of caffeine. "We were wondering if you were going to join us today."

Tifa sat up, freeing Genesis to do the same. "Sorry," she blushed. "I was dead to the world."

Zack opened his mouth to say something-probably lewd-but Genesis interrupted him. He passed her a cup of tea and a bagel.

"Zack got breakfast this morning."

Stomach rumbling, Tifa accepted the food gratefully. "What were you talking about?"

Leering, Zack gave her a once over. "You don't wear a bra when you sleep." He laughed and took the slap she aimed at his arm.

"The owner of the diner saw a man matching Sephiroth's description," Genesis answered seriously. "The man passed through town yesterday and headed East."

A lump formed in her throat, but she forced herself to swallow her bite. "What's East of here?"

"The marshlands and then Junon," the brunette paused and looked down. "Turn South at the Gold Saucer and you'll run into Gongaga."

Eyes bright with understanding, she asked, "Have you talked to your parents since that first time at 7th Heaven?"

He shook his head. "Just the once. I told them an abridged version of what happened and that ShinRa is looking for me."

"You wish to avoid the town," Genesis theorized.

"Yeah. I don't want them dragged into this. Dad understood. I promised I'd call when I felt safe enough to do so." Shaking that off, he smiled. "They're safe, that's the main thing."

Tifa returned the smile, aching at the thought of her own parents.

"If we plan to cross the marshes, the rest of the group will need chocobos," Genesis changed the subject as he dressed in the bathroom. He came out, buckling his belts. "We three have sufficient enough speed to run it, but I doubt the others would fare as well."

Tifa stood and moved behind him. Untwisting his straps, she handed them over his shoulders.

"What's wrong with the marshes?" she asked as Genesis crisscrossed the straps over his chest.

"Zoloms," Zack replied. "Big ass worm things that move freakishly fast and like to eat passersby."

Eyes wide, she swallowed. "Oh. Well, where do we get chocobos?"

"There is a farm before the marshes that sells and rents chocobos." He wrinkled his nose as he sat on the bed. "I detest those creatures."

Zack barked a laugh. "You _can_ just fly over."

"I'd rather refrain from making a spectacle of myself, thank you."

Tifa winced at that, knowing that he was aware the others of the group distrusted him the most. Seeing his wing and him flying would just compound the issue. Kneeling, she reached to buckle his boots for him. He arched a brow, but let her attend to him. She was better at expressing herself with actions than words. The first time she'd asked about his uniform, he'd been caught off guard.

_He had been with them for around a month and was tucking in his top as he returned from bathing. Tifa was watching him curiously._

"_How do you manage all those buckles?" she asked._

_Smiling, he shrugged. "Practice."_

_Walking hesitantly up to him, she shifted nervously. "Show me?"_

_That startled him. It was as intimate a request as she'd ever made of him. In fact, Zack was taking his turn bathing, leaving them alone for the first time. Perplexed, he nevertheless began explaining where everything went. She peppered him with questions about the function of each item. When Zack returned, he was met with the puzzling sight of Tifa attempting to buckle a portion of Genesis' uniform in place._

"_Tifa? Why is your hand down Genesis' pants?"_

She'd gasped and yanked herself back, blushing an unhealthy shade of red. Zack had grinned and told her that _he_ had a few buckles she could help with. It was quite a while before she offered again. Later, it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to aid either man with their dress.

When she finished his buckles, she used his knee to push herself up. "I guess I'm the one holding us up."

"Slacker," Zack teased as she entered the bathroom. Turning back to his friend, he saw Genesis standing to pull on his gloves. "You okay?"

A heavy exhale moved his shoulders. "She really doesn't understand her effect on us, Zack."

The brunette smiled ruefully and rubbed the back of his head. Snagging another bagel, he stared at it. "I know. It's torture, sometimes."

"Exquisitely so." He turned to meet Zack's eyes. "I would see her happy above all things, my friend."

Understanding what he was really saying, Zack swallowed and bobbed his head. "Ditto, man. We just gotta put out this fire. I have a feeling we're not done being Fate's plaything."

Genesis' lips twitched. "The goddess favors us. It was no quirk of Fate that had you assigned to Nibelheim; nor of Tifa being your guide. It wasn't a coincidence that I found you as swiftly as I did, either. Though Tifa saved me, there was no reason for you two to trust me. Yet, you did and still do. We came to be a family despite overwhelming odds to the contrary. Whatever happens, it is for a reason."

Tifa had reentered the room during his speech and was pulling her hair back. "Ready?"

Zack nodded. "Yep. Let's see about getting you some new gloves."

* * *

Freshly stocked on supplies, and Tifa with a new pair of God's Hand, they met up with the rest of the group at noon. Exchanging information, they decided to leave after the meal.

Cloud pointed his fork at Zack. "I half thought you three would be gone this morning."

He stuck out his tongue. "You'd just follow us."

Aerith giggled. "True. I called Mom and let her know we are fine. She was worried sick."

Zack nodded as Barret finished his drink and nudged Red. "You ready, furball?"

Red glowered at him, but stood with the others as they left. Before Tifa could take her usual place with Genesis and Zack, Aerith called to her. She hesitated, but complied, leaving Cloud to bicker with Barret.

"Cora sent a message to you," the shorter girl told her quietly.

Tifa didn't bother telling her that Mako enhanced senses dramatically-which meant Zack and Genesis could hear the conversation loud and clear.

"Oh?"

The Cetra smiled cheerfully. "She said not to forget what she told you; and, she wanted you to know that your mother would be very proud of you."

Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she stubbornly crushed the urge. Mrs. Strife had been friends with her mother. She would know-better than anyone would-and her validation meant more than she could say.

"Thanks," she managed to get out around the lump in her throat.

Aerith pushed her hair behind her ear and nodded. "You're welcome. Tifa, I would very much like to be friends. I've…I've never had a girl friend before," she said, almost shyly.

Blue eyes studied her a moment. "I think that'd be nice, Aerith. Hey, anyone who can put up with Zack for two years must be amazing."

"I heard that!"

She grinned. "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

He blew her a raspberry and then ignored her. Giggling, she turned her attention back to Aerith. The Cetra was watching them curiously.

"Are you and Cloud official now?"

Aerith blushed and nodded. "He asked me last night. After Zack disappeared, I had a hard time moving on. Cloud's been very patient. He's really special, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. He's a good person. Don't hurt him, okay?"

Startled, Aerith looked to her in surprise. Her green eyes softened a moment later. "I forget that you two grew up together. I didn't jump into a relationship with him, you know. The last thing I want to do is hurt him." She tipped up her chin. "Zack is still important to me, Tifa. I don't want to see him hurt, either."

The martial artist nodded. "Now that the obligatory threats are done, tell me about yourself."

"I used to be scared of the sky…"

* * *

The chocobo farmer and his son were named Bill and Billy, respectively. They didn't have any birds available for rent at the current time.

"There are a bunch of wild 'uns 'round here," Bill told them. "You might try catchin' 'em. Feller in black came through 'for you lot got here. Reckon he's Zolom food now, since he was hoofin' it."

With that valuable information, they set about trying to catch the chocobos. About ten minutes were wasted trying to corral the creatures. Growling in frustration, Tifa spun to tell Zack they should chance running. Her words died in her throat when she spotted a flock of chocobos surrounding Aerith.

"Guys!" she called to the group, pointing at Aerith.

Cloud and Zack laughed, and together managed to catch mounts for all of them. Genesis' face was disgusted as he mounted the bird. Tifa covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Her friend was always so put together. It was rare to see him this discomforted.

They made it across the marshes with no problem. Genesis' hasty dismount seemed to offend his chocobo. It squawked angrily and took off without looking back.

"Yes, well, good riddance to you," he muttered, turning. His eyes widened drastically.

Tifa followed him as he moved to the other side of the rock outcropping, not seeing what he'd spotted. He caught her when she stumbled upon first glimpsing the grisly remains.

"What is that?"

"A Zolom," he answered grimly.

The massive beast had been impaled upon one of the sparse trees. It was easily the size of a small train.

Zack came to a stop beside her. "I think we can safely assume Sephiroth didn't become Zolom food."

"Fuck," Barret exclaimed.

"Times two," Cloud agreed, shocked.

Movement drew their attention to the Mythril Mines' entrance. Zack scowled when he recognized the figures.

"Tseng! Hey, thanks for letting everyone know I'm alive, buddy!"

The Turk paused-almost guiltily. "I was unaware of your precise state, Fair."

"The Hell you say. Cissnei was tailing me the whole time, so cut the bullshit. Where's Sephiroth going and what's he after?"

"What do you think?" Tseng's eyes narrowed on Genesis. "Fine company you're keeping these days."

A blonde girl popped back into view. "Everything's set. We should hurry if we want to make the harbor in time."

Tseng frowned and disappeared after her. Tifa slipped her hand into Zack's.

"Does Junon have harbors?"

He released his tension in a huff of breath. "Bastard. Yeah, it's about the only thing near here that does."

Barret grunted. "If we hurry, we can clear the mines by nightfall."

Pushing on, they walked in contemplative silence. By the time the stars began to appear, they were half way to the city. Cloud suggested they stop for the night. After finding a suitable place, they did.

Zack cut firewood with a few quick swings of his sword. Tifa gathered and then stacked them expertly before stepping back so Genesis could light the fire.

"There is a stream not far that way," Red said after scenting the air.

The three with Mako enhancements could smell it, but thanked him nonetheless.

Tifa perked up. "We can have fish."

Genesis followed her silently while Zack raced her to the stream. Red stretched out by the fire and watched as Barret flopped down with a huff.

"They're your friends and all, but they're damn weird."

Aerith's brow furrowed as she sat on the remains of the tree Zack had felled. "Why do you say that? They've done nothing but help us."

Cloud sat beside her, holding her to him. "Anything ShinRa makes Barret nervous. Tifa wasn't ShinRa, Barret. You can't blame that on _her_. And, I'd trust Zack with my life. They've more than proven themselves at this point."

"Yes, and Genesis has shown us no aggression. If Zack and Tifa trust him, we should."

He grunted, poking at the fire. "I'll think about it. At least Marlene is safe from all of this."

Tifa and the boys returned after a bit. Genesis carried several cleaned fish while his friends bickered good-naturedly.

"Any special request on your fish?" Tifa asked everyone.

She was really asking on behalf of Red; she had no idea how he ate his food, but no one had a preference. Quiet conversation drifted around as the fish sizzled.

"This is familiar," she smiled at Zack and Genesis as she passed out food.

Zack grinned as he picked out the bones. "Yeah; good food, good company, and the stars for a roof." He tossed the bones into the fire. "I was getting spoiled with a real bed and all."

"At least ShinRa has more pressing matters to attend than chasing us," Genesis noted.

Cloud burned his scraps and hesitantly addressed the auburn haired man. "You were 1st Class, right?"

Mako bright eyes flicked to meet his. "Yes."

The answer was short, but Cloud didn't think it was because he was irritated by the question. "So, you knew Sephiroth pretty well?"

A dark look slithered over his face. "We were very close, at one time. He, Angeal, and I were…" he trailed off.

"Like brothers, man," Zack supplied. "They used to sneak into the training room when us 2nds were out."

Genesis glanced to him with raised brows. "How did you know that?"

"Sephiroth told me when we were tracking you and Angeal; back when he was sane."

"I see."

"So, let me get this straight," Barret grunted, "you went AWOL and they sent _him_ after you?"

Genesis' smile was full of teeth and a touch of dark malice. "They sent Zack and Sephiroth to eliminate me. ShinRa was wise to fear my wrath. Had my sanity not been eroding, I would have brought them to their _knees_."

Cloud shivered at the power lacing those words. He had no doubt Genesis would have made good on that promise. He was glad he didn't have to face him across a battlefield. If even Zack and Sephiroth couldn't bring him in…

Genesis' ire faded as his face went slack with surprise. He and Zack turned wide eyes to Tifa. She blushed and shifted-uncomfortably aware of the dampness in her panties. She knew they could smell it, but she couldn't help it. Genesis' intensity was extremely arousing.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

Zack broke into a wolfish smirk. Genesis placed a hand on her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She huffed in embarrassment at whatever it was. Zack angled his body forward and said something quietly to Genesis. The ginger's face was wicked as he arched a brow in amusement. Tifa laughed-shocked-and rolled her eyes.

Aerith was fascinated by them. They seemed to have forgotten everyone else in their interactions. It was like peeking into an entirely different world. They trusted each other explicitly and weren't afraid to show their mutual affection. She'd never seen anything like it.

Zack murmured something again, provoking Genesis to poke his nose. A small spark flared from his finger. Zack yelped and jerked back while rubbing the shocked appendage. Tifa laughed gaily, making him pout at her.

"I get no respect," he grumbled.

The rest of the group laughed, making him scowl at them, too. Smirking, Genesis shrugged out of his duster and removed the shoulder guards. When Tifa yawned, he handed the red material to her. She accepted it with a smile as Zack gave her a hand up.

"I'm turning in. Wake me when it's my turn to keep watch."

They mumbled replies as she spread out the duster and used it for a bed.

"Take that elbow guard off, you sadist," Zack called to her.

She flipped him off and chucked the piece of armor at his head. He caught it with a chuckle.

"Now the rest!"

Rolling over, she put her back to him and blatantly ignored that.

"I'll take the first watch," Cloud offered.

They agreed and decided on a shift schedule. That done, Genesis moved to lie beside Tifa. Zack removed his own armor and tossed a wink at the others.

Stretching out on Tifa's other side, he ordered, "Don't wake me until my shift unless we're attacked or one of the girls is naked."

Cloud snickered and shared an amused look with his girlfriend. Smiling, Aerith bedded down as well.

* * *

A few hours later, the blonde moved to wake Tifa for her watch. He hesitated unsurely, staring down at the three bodies. Tifa was on her back, one arm twined with Genesis'. Zack had rolled onto his stomach and thrown his arm over Tifa's middle. Abruptly, Tifa's eyes opened to look at him.

"How long are you going to stare at us?" she teased.

Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't want to wake everyone."

"They were aware of you as soon as you approached," she informed him.

"Oh."

Zack shifted to let her up as she untangled herself from Genesis. Both men watched her stand before returning to their sleep. Cloud walked beside her as she stretched and offered him a smile.

"What is it?"

He shrugged. "Just comparing you to the twelve year old Tifa in my mind."

Her eyes were shadowed. "What conclusions did you draw?"

"I don't know. You've always had a sort of haunted determination about you." His eyes turned to look into the darkness. "I tried to join SOLDIER to get you to notice me."

Surprise froze her features. "You'd never made an effort to hang out with me before that night at the well. I had wondered why you chose then to talk to me."

Cloud blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was more self-assured than Tifa remembered.

"You were always with those three friends of yours; always laughing. I was afraid you wouldn't want me to play. I was afraid I wasn't welcome, so I didn't ask."

"Oh, Cloud, that wasn't true. We would have liked to have you in our games. It always confused us why you didn't join in. It didn't occur to us to invite you. You seemed to look down on our games."

"I was jealous and mad at myself for being a coward. After I couldn't save you on the bridge, I wanted to find a way to get stronger. I guess even that didn't turn out like I expected."

Tifa sighed. "I'm glad you didn't make it. From what Gen and Zack have told me, those were dangerous times to be SOLDIER."

He watched something shift in her face when she mentioned the two. "I know about Zack, but how the heck did you meet Genesis?"

She grinned. "He was looking for us. We had something he needed and all three of us were on the run from ShinRa."

"Yeah, but there's a story there that you're not telling. You trust him like you've known him for years."

"It's not my story to tell, Cloud. I _know_ Genesis, okay? It's just not something I can put into words."

The boy held up his hands. "I wasn't attacking him. I've seen how he treats you and Zack. I was just curious; Zack and I were friends before Nibelheim. I know him and I know you."

Tifa nodded and changed the subject. "Did being his friend keep you from dating Aerith?"

"For a long time," he agreed. "I didn't want to betray him by taking his girl and Aerith was dealing with his 'death' herself. But, I also knew what kind of person Zack was. I knew that he would want us to be happy. It'd have been different if we'd known he was still alive."

"It worked out, though. Get some sleep, Cloud."

Smiling tiredly, he moved to do just that.

* * *

That morning, Zack was buckling his armor as Aerith came up to his side. A glance at her found her attention on the couple standing several yards away. Genesis was behind Tifa, caging her body with his as their hands cupped a Materia. His head was bent as he sang softly to her.

"What are they doing?" Aerith whispered.

Zack smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Genesis is training her with Materia. A lot of that involves rhythm and being in tune with the ebb and flow of the Materia's power. He's singing to her in Banoran to help her focus, because she's learning that, too."

Abruptly, the air chilled and the ground froze into a glistening white. Tifa raised a hand while Genesis' dropped his to her abdomen. Fingers outstretched, Tifa flung a barrage of freezing wind and icicles at an invisible opponent. She grinned and the ice dissipated as the spell dropped. Her body relaxed back into Genesis' as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Thanks. That was pretty."

It had been. The lilting words flowed easily-sweetly-from him, caressing her with a warm haze of contentment.

"It is a lullaby sung to most Banoran children," he informed her quietly.

Her eyes twinkled. "Am I a child, then?"

The intense emotions swimming in his eyes took her breath away. "Certainly not."

Aerith frowned and looked to see Zack's reaction. He was sipping coffee with an impish grin on his face-totally unperturbed.

"Hey, if Genesis gets a kiss, I'd better get one, too," he hollered at them.

Tifa giggled as she straightened and turned with Genesis to tease Zack.

"You're the one being a slug-a-bed this morning," she smiled.

"No coffee for you," he declared haughtily, with a sniff.

Amused, she moved to hug him. "Aw, you're cute when you're cranky."

"Is everyone ready?" Cloud asked as Zack grudgingly accepted the hug.

Agreeing, the group packed up and headed the rest of the way to Junon. There was something happening in town when they got there. People were rushing to and fro yelling and trying to sell their wares. Zack stepped into the path of a woman and flashed her a charming grin that had her ire melting.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what's happening around here?"

She smiled coyly at him from under her lashes. "ShinRa is having their ceremony for Rufus ShinRa to officially become President."

Zack thanked her and fielded off her rather boisterous invitation to watch the ceremony from her pavilion. Once she'd finally been sent on her way, the former SOLDIER's face hardened.

"That fucker. His old man isn't even cold in the ground."

"They may be using the celebration to bait Sephiroth," Tifa theorized.

Genesis shook his head. "A foolish endeavor, if that is the case. Should Sephiroth decided to kill Rufus, he will. No amount of guards or Turks will prevent it."

"The Turks seemed to think he might turn up, though," Cloud pointed out. "And the amount of troops in the area is a pretty good indication Rufus agrees with them; even if it won't do any good."

Screaming drew their attention. People were fleeing up the stairs from the beach in a wild panic. Rightfully so, as when the group made it to the top of the stairs, they found a massive Bottomswell rearing up out of the water. Tifa's eyes zeroed in on a little girl that had fallen and wasn't moving.

Without thought, she leapt down the stairs and rushed the creature, bringing Lightning down on its head. Roaring, it turned away from the girl and flew at her. It hadn't gotten far when a blazing arch of red power ripped into it. With a sickening squelch, it was torn asunder.

Barret lowered his gun and glanced in surprise at Genesis, whose sword was still pulsing with glowing runes. His face was grim as he put the weapon away. Tifa was already casting Cure3 on the little girl. With a gasp, she sat up and began wailing loudly.

"Priscilla! Priscilla!" A frantic voice shouted.

Turning, the girl threw herself into the woman's arms. "Mommy! I lost you!"

The mother was sobbing and clutching at her daughter, terror etched into her features. Reassured that her daughter was safe, she began thanking the group.

"If there's anything we can do for you," she said, teary-eyed, "just name it."

Priscilla wiggled and pulled something from her dolphin doll. She pressed it into Tifa's hand and smiled a gap toothed smile.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

Tifa opened her palm and found a Materia resting in it. Shocked, her eyes flew to Priscilla's and then her mother's.

"I can't accept this-it's very rare."

The mother shook her head. "What would we do with it? It is Priscilla's to give. Please, take it."

Swallowing, she nodded. The group left after Genesis burned the remains of Bottomswell. Zack slung an arm around Tifa's shoulders as they walked.

"You did good. What'd the girl give you?"

Opening her hand, Tifa let him see it and heard him whistle. "Shiva. That's a powerful Summon. I wonder how the kid got a hold of it?"

Genesis was walking to her right and slightly behind. His eyes slid to hers when she reached back and took his hand.

"Pretty awesome attack. This really should go to you," she offered the Materia.

He smiled and shook his head. "It was gruesome, but effective." He gently pushed the Materia back to her. "You saved the girl by drawing away the monster. I merely finished what you began."

Knowing she wouldn't change his mind, she pocketed the orb.

"Let's see about getting on board one of the ships. Wherever the Turks are going, you can bet Sephiroth is," Zack stated.

The group set off to do that, all of them relieved they were able to save the girl. Barret still had a calculating look in his eye as he studied Genesis. That massive attack hadn't even fazed the Mage. He wondered why the three of them were letting the rest of the group tag along. As much as it pained him to admit it, they were probably more of a liability than a help to the three.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, yes, Reno and Rude aren't where they're supposed to be-deal with it. I heart Reno and had to put him in a bit. :) I do know I left out Don-boy, too. I just couldn't figure a way to do anything with that story thread, so I chucked it. We're finally on our way! Whoo-hoo! Here's hoping y'all still love my Zack and Genesis. Tifa is one lucky girl, but how's she supposed to decide? Bum bum buuuummmm! The three of them have a direction, now; even if it _i__s_ facing Sephiroth.


	6. Awakenings and Confrontations

Tifa gasped as her back hit the door immediately after entering the room. Zack's hands slammed against the wood on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the door. There was a fine trembling in his body as he breathed deeply through his nose, looking to be warring with himself. His eyes scorched her in their intensity as they pinned her. His control seemed to be hanging by a spider web-thin thread.

"Zack?" she whispered, heart in her throat.

His eyes closed as he shook his head. Obeying the silent command, she quieted. She could see Genesis standing rigidly at the window, back to them. The flashes of lightning from the ocean were the only illumination in the room. The atmosphere was tense and pressurized-worsened by the at-odds décor of the Costa del Sol inn.

"It was the reactor all over again," he gritted out.

Tifa's eyes widened in understanding. They'd made it onto an airship in Junon, but had run into another stow-away. Sephiroth had been on board.

_The group skidded to a stop when the familiar silver-haired demon stepped out of the shadows. Tifa felt terror and fury rise up to nearly choke her as she instinctively dropped into a defensive position. The former General snarled at them, looking the group over with disdain. _

"_Sephiroth," Zack spat, his sword pointed at his once friend._

_He wasn't looking at the brunette, though. Instead, his gaze had locked with an angry Genesis. _

"_Genesis," he growled, turning to face them fully. "I thought you'd be dead by now."_

_The Mage narrowed his eyes and gripped his Rapier tightly. "I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm alive, no thanks to you. What was it you told me on our last meeting: that I would rot?"_

_Sephiroth smiled nastily, insanity turning his eyes more inhuman than Mako ever could. "We'll meet again, then, my old friend. Until then, enjoy this little gift."_

_He flung a piece of Jenova at them watching as it transformed into Jenova-Birth. The group had no choice but to fight the creature as the SOLDIER disappeared._

_Cursing, Zack leapt at it, forcing the fluid like creature back just as Genesis brought Lightning down on it. Barret fired a sonic pulse, catching it in its chest, but was hit forcibly when Jenova-Birth cast Stop on him, Cloud and Nanaki, leaving them down for the count. Tifa and Genesis let loose a barrage of energy strikes, drawing the creature's attention. A flurry of other spells struck the creature while Tifa and Zack physically assaulted it once more. _

_Shrieking in fury, the creature shot Laser at them reflexively. They easily dodged that, but when Tifa rolled to her feet, she saw that it had aimed its next attack at an unsuspecting Aerith tending to Cloud. Without time to think, the martial artist tackled the Cetra out of the way, catching the Tail Laser in the side. _

_Pain exploded in her body as the attack sent her hurtling through three steel walls before she crashed into cargo and landed with an agonizing bang. Moaning, she tried to stand, only to find herself with several broken bones and completely disoriented. Forcing her eyes open, she tried to fight past the dizziness in her head and gauge her surroundings. After a moment, she could make out the cargo room and the Tifa-shaped holes in the walls. Gritting her teeth, she reached for her Restore, only to feel her MP nearly nonexistent. _

"_Shiva," she muttered, clawing her way up the wall to stand, panting. Every breath felt like her lungs were on fire and her nerves were raw and tormenting. Sheer will power had her limping to the hole, back to the battle. _

_The next thing she knew, a panicked Genesis was flying through the holes in the walls towards her. Relief soothed her as she sagged against him. Zack was right behind and had his jaw clenched so hard, his back teeth probably ached from it. Genesis carefully held her and cast Cure3 over her body, making her relax as she healed completely. _

"_That was foolish," he murmured into her hair, "incredibly brave, but foolish."_

_A tired smile peeked out as she shrugged and then reached to hug Zack. He didn't say anything but to tell her that Jenova-Birth had been dealt with and everyone else was okay. She could feel the tension thrumming through his body and simply let him hold her until he was satisfied she was no longer hurt. _

_Their combined panic and righteous anger at her injury had fueled the rest of the battle. Aerith had been in hysterics, but unable to follow Tifa as the battle moved to block the hole. Genesis snarled and bombarded Jenova-Birth with rapid balls of Fire and Energy as Zack hacked at it in a distractive move. The magic coalesced behind the creature and then exploded onto it with the intensity of the sun. Eyes glowing with power, the Mage gathered one last white-hot blaze in his hand and then unleashed it on the screaming beast just as Zack plunged his sword into its back. Not staying to see the remains, both men turned to race to where Tifa fell. _

Genesis had healed her, but he and Zack had been tense and guarded ever since. Aerith had been in tears and apologetic the rest of the way to Costa while Cloud and Barret were slightly awed of the other men. They'd been beyond frightening with their combined fury. Zack had gotten them rooms at Costa and all but tossed the others out, which brought them to their current position.

Seeing Sephiroth and having her get hurt so soon after had shaken the confident man. With a hiss, he dropped his head and kissed her-hard. Startled, Tifa went still before her eyes fluttered closed and she submitted to the onslaught. Zack plundered her mouth in a desperate, wild way that was filled with nipping teeth and bruising lips. Tifa's hands drifted of their own accord to the back of his neck. All the tension that had been pent up inside them exploded in a frenzy of passion. Zack stroked her tongue and sucked it into his mouth, sending a shot of unbridled lust rushing to her core. Arching into him, she moaned.

Pulling back, Zack panted against her mouth. When her eyes slid open, she found him watching her with dark, stormy emotions in his eyes. Mostly, though, was the message of sheer _want_ that he silently projected to her. It made her shift in a futile attempt to ease the ache that had settled between her legs. Groaning, Zack dropped his head to her shoulder and settled his hands on her hips.

"Tifa," he whispered, voice rough with desire, "you'll be the death of me."

Overwhelmed, she focused on steadying her breathing. When she caught a flash of red in her vision, reality blew up in her face. Zack had kissed her. _With Genesis standing not six feet away_. Horrified and ashamed, she shoved Zack off of her.

"I can't…I mean…Genesis," she stammered, wrenching the door open-nearly hitting Zack in the face with it.

"Tifa!" he called to her, but she was already down the hall and around the corner.

Zack cursed and ran a hand through his hair. Genesis had come to his side quietly.

"Don't just stand there-go after her and make her okay," Zack told him.

"Are _you_ okay?" the other man asked.

He grinned. "Oh, yeah. So worth the wait."

Not bothering to reply, Genesis left to look for Tifa. He tracked her to an area of the beach sheltered by a rock face. She was hugging her knees with her forehead pressed against her kneecaps. Silently, he sat beside her, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Though she couldn't see it, his smile was affectionate and a bit amused. "You have done nothing which demands an apology, Tifa."

That snapped her head up. "I kissed Zack right in front of you! What part of that is okay?" Her face crumpled. "It's going to be weird now."

Slipping off his gloves, he pocketed them and then pried one of her hands off her legs. Her fingers curled into a tense fist, which he gently worked to open. That done, he traced the lines in her palm, gathering his thoughts and scattering Tifa's. Slowly, he brought her hand up and brushed a tender kiss over her heart line.

"Do you feel awkward with me, Tifa?" he asked quietly, stroking her wrist.

Hesitantly, she shook her head.

Blue met blue as he smiled. Wind ruffled his hair, sending shadows formed by the moonlight dancing across his face. As her eyes took in his familiar-beautiful-features, she relaxed. Nothing about him spoke of hurt.

"I am not upset by or jealous of your relationship with Zack," he told her in that calm, reassuring way he had. "Whatever form it takes, as long as you are happy, I shall be."

"Genesis," she started, but he put a finger to her lips to silence her.

Dropping it, he looked at their clasped hands. "I was a very arrogant man, Tifa. I thought that if I worked hard enough to obtain something, then I could force the universe to give it to me. I wield a great deal of power, after all; why should the world not bend to my will?"

His attention wandered to the lightning flashing far out at sea. "The degradation and my utter failures shattered me and that illusion. Now, I have learned to take nothing for granted; I am grateful to have you and Zack in my life. Why would I be hurt by your happiness?"

Tifa's brows drew together. She was missing something, but she couldn't put her finger on what. With a sigh, she squeezed his hand. "It was still awful to do that right in front of you. I don't want you to feel like you're left out or something. I'd never leave you," she said fiercely.

An emotion she'd never seen bloomed in his eyes as they seemed to glow with her sentiment. He swallowed and a smile slid onto his face so adoring it made her heart hurt. It was small, but so very precious. Tifa memorized it, not knowing what she'd done to cause it, so wasn't sure she'd ever witness it again.

"At this point in our relationship, love, there is very little that would make me uncomfortable. I am secure in my place with you." He stood and drew her up with him. "Now, let us return and confront Zack. He was very satisfied with himself when I came to find you. That can't be allowed to stand."

Tucking herself against his side, she hummed an agreement. Genesis held her to him, his hand resting on her waist. She didn't know what she would do without him. Zack was her shelter and Genesis was her rock.

Still, she had a nagging feeling there was something he was keeping from her. Maybe she was just being paranoid. If he said he was fine with the situation, then he was fine. He wouldn't lie to her, so if he did have something bothering him, it wasn't about her and Zack.

Her thoughts cut off as they entered their room. Zack was propped up in the bed, flipping channels on the TV. He grinned when they came in and shut the door.

"Everything cool?"

With a blush, Tifa nodded. Genesis excused himself to shower, leaving the two alone. Hesitantly, Tifa perched on the bed, facing Zack. His face was thoughtful as he watched her.

"I won't take it back," he said seriously.

Surprised, she jerked her eyes up to meet his. "I don't want you to," she admitted. "It was…nice."

Barking a laugh, he flicked the remote at the TV and turned it off. "Good, because I'm going to do it more."

Tifa's face lightened, but she dropped her eyes to his chest a second later. His fingers grasped her chin and tilted up her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, he pecked her lips, but didn't take it further than that. He could guess part of her thoughts, but she and Genesis were going to have to work that out themselves.

"This doesn't change anything between the three of us. I'll just add kissing you to the mix. I'm betting Gen assured you that he isn't upset with us." His gaze was somber and intense. "Tifa, I'm not jealous of your relationship with _him_, either. I know what he means to you. He's my best friend, too, you know."

He was trying to tell her something more than what he was actually saying. Tifa, however, was too drained to grasp it. Genesis exited the bathroom, pulling his shirt into place. Gratefully, Tifa escaped to the sanctuary of the shower.

Zack punched Genesis in the arm, drawing a scowl from the man.

"You were supposed to explain yourself, dickweed."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "First, that insult doesn't make sense. Second, I'll handle it in my own way. Tifa doesn't need to be overwhelmed with everything all at once. She needs to find her equilibrium with you."

Sitting back, Zack eyed him speculatively. He had a feeling Genesis _wouldn't_ actually ever tell Tifa that he was head over heels for her. That fight with Jenova's latest manifestation had cemented the tentative feelings the men had been harboring. Ifrit, seeing Tifa rammed through those walls and the haggard way she staggered toward them had nearly undone him.

"Your relationship _is_ different from ours," Zack conceded, shaking his head to dispel the too-recent memories. "You're all patiently plodding along with this silent martyr thing going on. But, she needs to know, Genesis."

Genesis made a noncommittal noise as Tifa came out, toweling her hair. She crawled over Zack to settle between the two men. With careful strokes, Genesis dried her long hair, drawing out her sleepy smile. It wasn't long before she'd drifted to sleep.

Zack arched a brow at Genesis' actions. "Dickweed."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I know it's short and I'm absolute pants at fight scenes. I'm sorry. I'll make those later on that I feel are more pertinent longer. I hope everyone likes the development in our trio's relationship. Zack finally just couldn't take it. Let me know what you think, because I really am taking your reviews to heart when writing this. I just realized I haven't thanked any reviewers for the past couple of chapters! gasp! Thanks to the ones previously mentioned, you're beautiful (and wonders of wonders, still reviewing!).

Thanks also to LovelessxHarlequin, Sassay, Jeneshisu, Lucian87, Sonnielion, CrescentRhapsodos, Lett, and Miremi. Some of y'all have reviewed _every single chapter._ That alone is enough to make sure I finish this story. If you like what's happening, I'll put another chapter up real soon. If not, I'll have to tweak some things. Loves!


	7. Splits and Another Capture

They weren't in Costa del Sol to relax, but Tifa hoped they could revisit sometime after this whole thing was resolved. The group restocked and were about to leave when Tifa caught sight of a familiar figure on the beach. As she froze in place, all the color drained from her face. Genesis and Zack glanced at her in concern before following her line of sight. Their weapons were out in a blink.

Zack tossed a look at Cloud. "We'll be back. _Don't_ follow us."

Cloud didn't get a chance to respond; the three had already taken off. The four left watched as they ran after a man on the beach. The blonde winced as Tifa froze the man's legs and Genesis brought the hilt of his sword down on his skull. Zack snatched him up by the collar and dragged him away.

Despite the warning, Cloud took a step to go after them. Aerith's hand on his arm stayed him. Her face was set and uncharacteristically unsympathetic.

"Don't, Cloud."

"Who was that?"

Red growled. "That was Professor Hojo. Perhaps we should find a way to pass the time. I don't believe that will be quick."

Barret snorted and ambled off to the weapons shop again. Cloud appeared concerned, shifting uncertainly.

"You don't think…" he trailed off. "They'll leave him alive, right?"

Aerith and Red exchanged looks. Both of them knew what Hojo was capable of doing and he had unleashed his arsenal on those three. Whatever happened, he deserved every bit of it.

"Come on, Cloud," Aerith urged, pulling at his arm. "I did want to visit that shop on the corner."

If Cloud wanted to lie to himself, that was his business.

* * *

Tifa watched dispassionately as Zack slung the unconscious scientist into an empty warehouse. She and Genesis followed, the high windows allowing enough light for the unconscious man to see when he finally did wake. Zack kicked the man in the side.

"Where to start?" he muttered to himself, glancing around.

Genesis found a chain and tossed it over an overhead beam. In a moment, the former SOLDIERs had the scientist strung up by his arms, his feet barely touching the floor.

Zack glanced to Tifa. "If you want us to do it, you can wait outside," he offered.

Staunchly, she refused and took two steps forward to backhand their prisoner sharply. "Wake up!" she spat.

Jerking, Hojo moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Upon realizing his situation, his head snapped up to stare wide-eyed at the three people before him.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded, pulling on his chain. "I demand to be released at once! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Ooh, he wants us to let him go," Zack said sarcastically, looking at his friends.

Tifa's eyes narrowed. "You don't even know who we are, do you?"

Hojo sniffed and eyed them. "Of course I do, you imbecile. Hollander's failed Project G and my failed Experiments 0900 and 101."

Genesis let loose a shock of Lightning on him, causing him to writhe and scream until the spell was cancelled. "A bit more respect, if you please. We have a few questions for you." Leaning forward, he grinned, all broken glass and dark promises. "If you lie or refuse to answer, I'll show you just how 'failed' I am. My degradation has been reversed, which means that I can make you a puppet _completely_ under my control."

His words and the drawling way he delivered them let the scientist know that the Mage was capable and fully prepared to follow through on his threat. Swallowing, he looked back at Zack.

"Wh-what do you want to know?"

Zack's smile was feral.

* * *

Hours later, a pale Tifa caught up with the group. Zack and Genesis were behind her, a look of grim satisfaction fading from their bodies.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Sephiroth is heading to Mt. Corel," Genesis stated as he stood by Tifa. "He's searching for the Promised Land and will destroy Gaia to get to it."

Barret frowned. "I thought that was just a myth. Even if it wasn't, how does destroyin' the Planet help him?"

Tifa met Aerith's horrified gaze. "He's going to cause a large enough wound in the Planet that the Lifestream flows out to heal it. He wants to harness the Lifestream and use it to reach the Promised Land."

The Cetra grabbed onto Cloud. "What would cause _that_ kind of devastation?"

A determined glint was in Zack's eyes. "That's what we have to find out. We figure he's got about a day's advantage, so there's a chance we might catch him in Corel. The problem is: we're just chasing shadows unless we can find out what he's really after."

"There is a possibility that we might defeat him if we can draw him into battle," Genesis speculated. "It would, however, be less risky to discover the means he plans to enact his scheme. Until we learn more, we have no choice but to follow him."

Tifa bit her lip. "Well, we could try to find out more about the Promised Land. Is there anyone who would know about it?"

Red tipped his head in thought. "My Grandfather, Bugenhagen, and the Elders at Cosmo Canyon would undoubtedly know something. I cannot attest to how much, but the information may prove useful. It is the center for the study of the Planet, after all."

Crossing his arms, Zack looked at Aerith. "They may know something about the Cetra, then. Would you feel comfortable splitting up? I know Red's ready to be home."

She hesitated, but then nodded after taking Cloud's hand. "We could go to Cosmo Canyon and wait for you there."

Cloud looked like he wanted to protest, but sighed and agreed. "Yeah, that makes sense. Us four will try to find out what we can and you three try to hunt down Sephiroth. Here," he tossed a PHS at Zack. "We bought a couple while you were gone. Keep us up to date."

"No worries. Just be careful; we have no idea where he's going, really."

* * *

Genesis' lips quirked up as they watched the other group disappear. "Well played, Mr. Fair."

"Yeah, well, we _do_ need the information Red's people might have. Plus, this way, they'll be mostly out of harm's way."

With a sigh, Tifa turned with them to resume their trek to Mt. Corel. "I think I should feel traumatized by what we did to Hojo." Her face tightened. "I don't."

Zack draped an arm around her. "Good. We did a public service. Now, let's pick up the pace. We don't have to adjust for the others anymore."

They made good time up the mountain path and saw the abandoned reactor. Following the tracks, they passed around it and down toward the drawbridge below. Unconcerned at the bridge being up, the three jumped the gorge and continued on until they reached North Corel.

The people there were obviously poor-verging on destitute. Tifa was shocked at the state of them.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Genesis' eyes darkened. "ShinRa thought that the people were sabotaging the reactor and destroyed Corel. These people are all that's left." He glanced to his companions. "They destroyed Banora in much the same way."

Zack frowned and nodded. "Yeah. That never set right with me. I didn't know they were calling in a strike when I left."

"What's done is done," Genesis replied as they came to the Ropeway Station.

"The Gold Saucer?" Tifa asked. "What's that?"

Excited, Zack grinned. "Only one of the coolest places _ever_. Though, I don't know why Sephiroth would go there."

The employee operating the Station looked at them and their weapons. Zack noticed him and walked over to talk.

"Hey, have you seen a man with long silver hair wearing black pass by here?"

The employee shrugged. "There was a man in black wearing a cloak that passed here last night. I didn't get a look at his hair. You could try asking Dio, the proprietor of the Saucer."

With nothing else to go on, they loaded into the tram and entered the Golden Saucer. Tifa was astonished at the sights as they reached their destination. Her eyes darted to everything, trying to take it in all at once. Genesis smiled and stayed with her while Zack purchased tickets and asked about Dio. The proprietor was near the entrance and nodded to them in welcome as they approached.

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer. My name is Dio. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we're sort of looking for someone. Have you seen a man in black with long silver hair pass through?"

Dio's smile faded a bit. "A man in black came yesterday, asking about a Black Materia-whatever that is. He didn't seem the sort of person who'd invite questions about _him_, though."

Tifa thanked him as Zack flipped open the PHS and called Cloud. "Hey, man. See what you can find out about something called 'Black Materia'. It seems like he's after it.—Yeah, just got here.—Don't worry; just take care of everyone. We'll see you soon. Bye."

"Did you see where he went?"

Dio shook his head. "No, but I am not always at the entrance. I could check around for you?"

"We'd very much appreciate that," Genesis said. "If he hasn't left the park, yet, warn your employees not to approach him. He's very dangerous."

Swallowing, Dio agreed and hurried off to talk to his employees. Zack frowned and looked at his friends.

"Ever heard of Black Materia?"

"No," Genesis answered as Tifa shook her head. "That alone is cause for concern. With luck, Red's grandfather will have heard of it."

"Maybe we should think about getting a room, guys," Tifa suggested. "Night's fast approaching."

However, they took one look at the Ghost Hotel and balked. Zack snagged one of the passing employees in a chocobo outfit.

"Hey, is there another place to stay? This place is not really our style."

The chocobo's costumed head bobbed as a wing pointed to the left. "There is a traditional inn just down the corner."

"Thanks, man."

He waved and wandered off as the group followed his directions. The inn was thankfully without a theme as they checked in.

"What do we do now?"

Genesis pulled the curtains closed. "We can still search the park. I'm sure Dio will be able to find us when he has any information."

Agreeing, they set off to search the park. Tifa blinked in confusion when they came across a mechanical-or was it stuffed- cat riding a massive moogle. Genesis and Zack tensed.

"Reeve," Zack hissed, snatching the cat up.

It squawked and barely caught its crown. "H-hello, Zack. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Uh-huh. Right, tell me another."

The cat frowned. "There's no need to be _mean_, Fair. This time, we're all on the same side. I want Sephiroth stopped as much as you do." Its eyes rested on Genesis and it cowered a bit. "I'd heard you were alive, Genesis."

The man arched a brow. "I'm not after you, Tuesti. Tell me, what are you really doing here?"

Tifa held up a hand. "Wait, you two know this…doll?"

Zack snorted. "It's not a doll. This is Cait Sith, controlled by Reeve Tuesti of ShinRa. Answer the question, Reeve. You don't send out Cait without a reason."

"Officially, I'm here to spy on you," he admitted. "It would be so much easier if you let me tag along. I can access ShinRa databases, so I will be useful."

"Why would we let you come with us if you're just going to tattle back to Rufus?" Tifa demanded, cracking her knuckles.

Cait blinked as he looked at her. "Who are you?"

Genesis stepped in front of her as Zack shook the cat to bring its attention back to him.

"None of your business, but she makes a valid point. What do _you_ know about what Sephiroth's doing?"

"Not much," he admitted. "We know it has something to do with the Promised Land, but that's about all."

"He plans to destroy Gaia," Genesis spoke in neutral tones, watching the cat freeze.

"Wh-what? Why would he do that?"

The humans exchanged looks and figured it wouldn't hurt to let him know. After all, it was in ShinRa's best interest to prevent Sephiroth from succeeding. So, they explained what Hojo had told them.

"How did you find this out?" he asked, looking sick.

Zack's smile was full of razors. "Hojo has been retired-permanently."

Silence descended on them as Reeve digested that. Cait cleared his throat and tugged on Zack's hand.

"Will you at least let me down?"

Snorting, he dropped him back onto his moogle. "Thank you," he said as he replaced his crown. "I swear that my goal is the destruction of Sephiroth, nothing more. I _can_ help."

"Oh, fine, you whine baby. You can come with us; but you fend for yourself on sleep tonight." Zack bent to his level and poked his nose. "If you double cross us, Genesis will be the least of your worries. I'll sic Tifa on your ass."

Tifa grinned, something feral behind her eyes. Recognizing the Mako brightness, Cait gulped and nodded.

"N-no problem. Can I ask who you are _now_?"

She shrugged. "One of the only Nibelheim survivors. I have anger issues in regards to ShinRa, you might say."

His eyes boggled. "Nibelheim? Oh, that's not good. I don't suppose you've been back since, have you?"

"Why?"

"ShinRa rebuilt the village." He hesitated, but continued. "They covered up the incident, really. Everything's been rebuilt exactly as it was. Employees are paid to pretend to be the townspeople."

Her face paled as her hands covered her mouth. "That's ridiculous! _Why_ would they do that?"

"Sephiroth was a hero. It would be bad publicity if it got out that he'd gone on a killing rampage before leaping into the Lifestream."

Zack scowled. "He didn't leap, Reeve. Tifa threw him in. Now, tell us what you know."

Cait stared at Tifa with his jaw gaping. He closed it with a snap. "We don't know much, but we think that Sephiroth is looking for the Temple of the Ancients. If our information is correct, he erroneously thinks he _is_ an Ancient."

"Temple of the Ancients, huh?" Zack repeated, rubbing his chin. "Sounds like that might be the place to go. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, but you'll need to find the Keystone to enter."

Dio popped up beside them, grinning. "None of my employees remember which way the man in black went. However, I heard you're looking for the Keystone."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "What do you know of it?"

He held up a slightly glowing object. "I bought this off a trader the last time I went on vacation. He called it a Keystone."

Tifa's jaw dropped. "No way is our luck that good. What do you want for it?"

The man shrugged. "I just thought it was a pretty souvenir. I'll sell it to you."

They haggled over prices a while before reaching an agreement. Zack and Genesis competed in the Battle Square, drawing a huge crowd and putting on quite a show. Tifa had to smile at their antics, but some of the women were a bit _too_ enthused. Cait Sith sat beside her, studying her.

"So, which one are you with?"

That brought her up short. Glaring at him, she huffed, "None of your business."

He held up his gloved hands. "I'm just making conversation. I could tell your fortune, if you like? That's what I do here."

"No, thanks. I'm not big on divination mumbo-jumbo."

Zack and Genesis finished their battles (shows) and collected the Keystone from Dio in payment. The manager was gleeful with the amount of money the two had brought in and eagerly handed over the promised item. He even threw in a buggy for them.

"Next time you're in the area, drop by," he grinned, handing them several tickets. "You're welcome, anytime. The crowd loves you!"

Zack waved and winked at the audience before he and Genesis joined Tifa and Cait Sith. She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she linked arms with them.

"You two are showoffs," she accused, making them chuckle.

"We have a destination and the means to get there," Genesis stated, "but I think it would be wise to wait for morning."

So, they went back to the inn. Cait grumbled about not being let into the room, but Zack booted him out without remorse.

"You're perfectly able to fend for yourself, you pincushion. We'll see you tomorrow."

Shedding his heavy duster and gloves, Genesis glanced to his friends. "Zack, perhaps Tifa would like to see some of the Gold Saucer's better sights. The fireworks are supposedly fantastic from the gondolas."

Zack's face showed open surprise before he schooled his features and looked to Tifa. "What about it, Tif?"

Her heart turned over as she looked from one man to the other. She didn't like the idea of leaving Genesis by himself, but she did want to go with Zack.

"What will you do?" she asked the auburn haired man.

If he felt left out, he didn't show it. "I'll amuse myself. Zack can leave the PHS and I'll inform the others of what we've discovered."

"Oh. If you're sure."

"Yes, Tifa. Go have fun," he shooed.

It was with a strange mix of excitement and loss that Tifa took Zack's hand and followed him out.

"If we hurry, we can snag a gondola before the fireworks start," he told her.

His happiness was infectious and she found herself grinning along with him. They were able to get the last gondola just as the firework show began. Tifa pressed herself to the glass and stared in wonder at the display. Massive balls of differing colors exploded in a synchronized array.

Zack chuckled at her breathless gasps and stretched his legs out to prop them on the other bench. When she turned to grin at him, he dropped an arm around her.

"Zack, this is amazing!" she gushed.

The colors caressed her features, drawing his eyes more than the fireworks ever could. "You are beautiful," he told her sincerely.

Butterflies swarmed her stomach as she met his eyes shyly. "I'm glad you think so."

"Remember when I said I was going to kiss you more?" he asked as he played with her fingers.

Nervous anticipation filled her, sending the butterflies into a frenzy. "Yes?"

The former SOLDIER smirked. "I'm keeping my word."

And he was kissing her just as a massive wave of sound exploded outside. It added effect, making Tifa jump and Zack drag her closer. It wasn't as punishing as the first kiss, but it was just as domineering. Zack possessively explored her mouth and wrapped one hand around her neck. Sensations washed over her, stealing her thoughts and driving her closer to him. He was solid and wholly masculine in a way that appealed to the purely feminine part of her. The hand on her neck was firm, and as often as not, moved her head the way it pleased-totally controlling the kiss.

Their lips parted for air and Zack watched her intently. "I'll always want more, Tifa, so you have to tell me where your boundaries are."

Gathering her scattered wits, she tried to understand what he was telling her. "What?"

A breathless laugh wrenched from him. He kissed the side of her mouth and pulled back. "Tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, okay? I know we have touch issues and that we usually look past that with each other; I just want to make sure you always enjoy what we do. I'll get carried away, if you let me."

"Oh. Well, okay then." She smiled, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks. "I'd very much like it if you kissed me."

His eyes brightened. "I can do that."

The ride was spent with some pretty intense kissing, but Tifa never had to put a halt to it. Zack seemed to have decided how far he'd test her and didn't go past that. Still, he was demanding and exacting about his passion. He was very much the one in control and that oddly turned her on.

They exited the gondola holding hands and smiling. He bought her a mochi as they watched one of the coasters whizz by.

"Should we bring something back for Genesis?" she asked, the light in her eyes dimming slightly.

Zack frowned at her unhappiness. With a sigh, he realized he was going to have to meddle, after all. Genesis _so_ owed him.

"Sure," he agreed, getting another sweet for their friend. "Tifa, Genesis has you on a pedestal no one else could ever hope to reach. You don't have to feel like you're choosing between us."

And that was it in a nutshell, she realized. She felt like she was picking Zack over Genesis and that just wasn't the case. The problem was, she was attracted to both of them-loved _both_ of them and didn't know how to separate from either.

"What are you saying, Zack?" she murmured, looking away and losing her appetite.

He sighed and cupped her face to make her look at him. His smile was soft as he rubbed noses with her.

"I'm saying, woman, that you don't have to choose. We've told you: we're not jealous of each other. Genesis won't turn you away if you want him, too." His eyes narrowed. "But _just_ Gen, alright? I'm not sharing you with anybody else."

Red shot across her skin as she gawked at him. "Are you kidding me? You want to be in a threesome with Genesis?"

Zack shuddered and shook his head as he made a face. "Not like that, you nut. I'm not attracted to men and I'm pretty sure Genesis isn't, either." He shrugged. "You'd just have both of us. It's really not that much different than we are now. How many people can't tell which one of us you're with?"

Dropping his hands, he shoved them into his pockets. "It's your decision, Tifs. I'm cool with whatever you decide. Me and Genesis just want you to be happy and if this does it, no problem."

"Wait, you've talked about this with him?"

Zack wrinkled his nose. "Not in so many words, but we got the point across. Now, come on. You don't have to decide anything right now, and I didn't tell you to weird you out."

Catching his hand, Tifa pulled him back to face her. "Kiss me again?" she asked.

Bending down, he swooped in to fill her thoughts with him.

* * *

Genesis woke when they returned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Tifa smiled and offered the treat they'd brought him.

"I thought you might like a treat. It's been a while since I'd had a mochi and these are really good."

Sitting up, he accepted the rice ball with a soft thanks. His eyes studied her and then swung to Zack as the other man pulled off his boots.

"Did you have fun?"

Tifa beamed. "Oh, you were right about the gondolas! The fireworks were _amazing_."

Her face heated tellingly for a moment, letting Genesis know that the show hadn't been the only thing that had amazed her. Smirking, he took a bite of the mochi as she continued to tell him about what they'd seen. With a happy sigh, she fell onto the bed, her head landing on his thighs. Startled, he nearly choked on the last bite of his treat, but managed to swallow at the last moment. Tifa chatted away as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"I'd like to visit this place and Costa again, someday," she concluded, with drooping eyes. "It's too bad we don't have time to really enjoy everything here."

Zack chuckled from the bathroom, where he was changing for bed. "We'd have to spend a week here for your curiosity to be sated."

Coming back to the room, he arched an amused brow at the position Tifa was in and the hesitancy in Genesis' face. Zack pulled off her boots and socks, running his fingers over the soles of her feet in a tickling caress. Giggling, she squirmed away and sat up to draw her legs under her.

"Are you going to sleep in that?"

Sticking out her tongue, she slid over Genesis and went to change in the bathroom. Zack chuckled at the look on his friend's face as he flopped onto the bed.

"You're so transparent."

Genesis frowned and lay back down. "Leave it, Zack."

Zack's demeanor sobered when he heard the tension in the other man's voice. He wondered if he'd hurt his feelings. Not knowing what to say, he stayed quiet and tried to figure out what was bothering his friend.

Tifa came back with a yawn and climbed between them. Mumbling a good night, she curled up and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Shooting up in bed, Tifa looked wildly around the room as she tried to get her bearings. Lungs pumping rapidly with her accelerated heart, she clenched her fists and studied the shadows. She was safe and in the hotel room with her boys. Pushing down the bile in her throat, she eased out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom on shaky legs. Scenes from her dream rose up to choke her, but she splashed cold water on her face to dispel them. Terror was sending harsh trembles down her body as she slid to the floor and focused on steadying her breathing.

"You're safe," she whispered. "He's not here. He can't get you ever again," she promised herself.

But, the back of her eyelids showed fire and pain and the way Hojo had looked when she set him on fire. Shiva, she wanted to vomit, but emotion clogged her throat, nearly choking her. A sound at the door had her lifting her eyes to find a worried Zack and Genesis watching her. Whimpering, she made to stand, only to find her legs wouldn't support her. Zack caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Tifa? What happened?"

She had to swallow several times before she could reply. "I had a nightmare."

Silently, they sat on either side of her, each holding a hand. They didn't ask what it was about and she didn't tell them. They could guess, anyway. The three of them sat on the cold linoleum floor until Tifa's trembling stopped and her eyes began to droop.

Zack carried her back to bed, letting her clutch at Genesis' front while he spooned her. Despite her weariness, it was a long while until she fell asleep again.

* * *

Tifa sighed despondently as she hunched in her seat. Zack was driving the buggy, following Cait's directions, to the Temple of the Ancients. It was the man beside her that had her worried. After the other night, things had shifted with them. He was perfectly normal unless she did something that crossed the intimacy barrier they'd always had. Then, he looked confused and she was sure hurt flashed in his eyes before he'd tactfully withdraw. She'd been trying to subtly discover if Zack had been right about Genesis' feelings. So far, all she'd managed to do was make him uncomfortable and sad.

Maybe he felt like he shouldn't be as familiar with her now that she was with Zack. That made her heart ache and suddenly tears pricked at the back of her eyes. Angling her body away from her friends, she stared resolutely out the window and tried to force the water away. Her fingers fiddled with her hair before pulling the band free, leaving the tresses to form a curtain around her face. It gave her a measure of privacy in the too-small vehicle.

The whole thing was stupid. She shouldn't have agreed to get together with Zack, since it caused this mess. She'd rather die than have this gulf between them that she seemed to make worse. Zack had picked up on it and was tossing Genesis odd looks when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She felt as lost as she'd been when her mother died.

"Tifa?" Genesis asked softly.

She didn't want to look at him, so made a noise of acknowledgement. An awkward silence followed before he spoke again.

"Are you alright?"

No, she wasn't. She was hurt and sad because she didn't understand any of this or why he was pulling away from her. Her heart felt like it was being split in two and wilting just as it was finally starting to be complete again. Most of all, she felt helpless and tired.

"Yes," because she couldn't explain it to him, but he hadn't left her, yet. That had to count for something.

It was too bad her voice was toneless and void of her usual spunk. She pulled herself together as best she could and tried again.

"The rock formations are really pretty."

And, didn't that sound like the biggest load of crap, ever, she thought with a wince. But, Genesis didn't comment and Tifa was left feeling guilty and unhappy. Brushing the lone tear off her face, she reluctantly turned her attention to him. A muscle ticked in his jaw, he was clenching it so tightly. His eyes were studiously not looking at her as he griped his Rapier. He had it propped against his shoulder and runes had begun to glow as his magic responded to his emotions.

"If you blow up the buggy, I'll be seriously pissed," Zack warned from the front seat.

With a nod, Genesis cast Escape and disappeared from the vehicle. Tifa's face fell and tears filled her eyes. Zack glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"He'll be back, Tifs. He's gone to work out his issues."

A muffled sob was her response. Zack's brows drew together as he silently cursed the stubborn man.

* * *

**AN: **Carefully peeks out at her readers Well? A bit of trouble in paradise and the group split up. Hojo dies. Humph. I don't feel bad about that _either_. Seriously, what else could have happened with Zack and Genesis gunning for him? This chapter was longer, so hopefully that makes up for the last short one. Love to you all!


	8. Sorting Genesis

Genesis came back as they were making camp that night. His hair was disheveled, but he seemed lighter. Tifa only allowed herself a quick glance before she went back to lighting the fire. She wasn't as controlled as the Mage, but she managed to do the task. He hesitated, then moved to take her hand.

"A word, if you please, Tifa?"

Startled, she nodded. Zack waved a hand at them and went back to teasing Reeve about something he probably shouldn't have known about.

Genesis released her hand and led her to a clearing far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard. His expression was apologetic as he faced her.

"Tifa, I've made you unhappy and for that, I'm sorry. Can you overlook my actions?"

The woman blinked in confusion. "Of course, Genesis." She held up a hand. "But, only if you tell me what _I_ did to make _you_ so upset."

He looked away, something sad and resigned flashing across his face before he buried it. "You've done nothing wrong, love."

Reaching out, she took his hands; carefully watching to see if that made him uneasy. It didn't, so she twined her fingers with his.

"I've done something to hurt you."

"It was my own misconstruing of certain things. I apologize for the way I behaved because of it," he assured her, meeting her eyes.

Fireflies filled the air around them, lending an enchanting glow to the lush clearing. The light reflected in Genesis' eyes and washed his features in soft luminescence. The breath left her body in a rush as she became very aware of their proximity. Some feeling was banked behind his eyes and the intensity of what she could see made her shiver. His jaw tightened and he looked like he wanted to step away from her. Before he could, she released his hands and caught his face with her palms.

"Don't push me away, Gen," she whispered.

Anguish transformed his face into such heartbreak that tears gathered in her eyes. Pulling off his gloves, he covered her hands with his.

"That was never my intention, love," he answered, just as softly. "I would never force anything on you, nor walk away from you. You know this."

And suddenly, she did. She understood that while he wasn't jealous of Zack, he had taken her tries at closer intimacy as teases. She understood that she could walk away from this clearing with nothing but his everlasting friendship and he would accept that. He'd be grateful for it, in fact. But, she remembered an adoring smile on a beach and the answering warmth in her heart. Genesis would never ask for anything more than she offered. His blue eyes glowed as he watched her and she finally saw the absolute love that had always been there.

So, Tifa did the only thing she could do.

She pulled his head down and kissed him. A shudder rippled along his body before he melted against her. His hands cupped her hips as he pulled her closer and slowly stroked her desire into an inferno. He was slow and methodical, playing with her tongue and tracing her lips before exploring every part of her mouth. Coaxing her tongue into his mouth, he encouraged her to return the favor. Feeling shy, she did, pressing herself to his chest and burying her hands in his hair. Her body felt hot and desperate as his hands slid under her shirt to caress her skin.

Pulling back, he pressed feather-light kisses across her jaw before coming to her ear. His soft pants were sensual against her sensitized shell.

"You are exquisite, Tifa Lockhart," he told her, lips brushing her as he spoke. Her body ached for him as he picked her up and angled her flush against his heat. Meeting her eyes, he smiled that special, wonderful smile that was just hers. "I shall love you as long as I live."

"Gen," was her breathless reply as her emotions overwhelmed her and tears slipped down her cheeks.

He heard what she couldn't say, though, and tenderly wiped the water away. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he eventually replaced her shirt. When she'd calmed, he returned her to her feet and kissed her again.

Soft and slow, he made her yearn for him, burn for him, and she was lost. Suddenly, everything that had been wrong shifted and was fixed. She was whole again.

She didn't see the satisfied, almost calculating look in Genesis' eyes.

They walked back to camp, a giddy smile on her face. Zack snorted when he saw it and rolled his eyes.

"About time, dickweed."

Tifa looked at him in confusion and then back at Genesis. The ginger shrugged and released her hand.

"My own time, not yours, Zack."

Realizing there was some guy thing going on, Tifa didn't try to understand. As she accepted the food Zack passed her, she glanced at the two men. They kissed totally differently from each other. Both of them turned her on in an almost painful way, though. She wondered what that said about her.

"So, how does this work?" she asked, casting an aside look at the-apparently-turned off Cait Sith.

Zack winked. "Same way our relationship has always worked. We'll figure out the details as we go."

Tifa turned that over in her mind. "Do we get to meet your parents, then? You could introduce Genesis as your boyfriend-in-law."

Cracking up, Zack nudged her playfully. "Let me handle them. We just have to get through all of this." He leered at her suddenly. "Feel free to jump me if you want to have affirmation-of-life-sex, though."

"You're such a perv."

Unrepentant, he preened and winked. "Hot and sexy-it balances out."

Genesis coughed and touched Tifa's back. "He's certainly mouthy enough about it. Perhaps overcompensating?"

Zack's eyes grew as large as saucers as he balked. "What?! How dare you besmirch my manhood!"

"I don't want anything to do with your manhood," Genesis stated dryly. "Do you even know what 'besmirch' means?"

Tifa laughed until her sides hurt at their bickering. Everything was back to normal. Better, even.

* * *

Tifa woke to sensations she'd never experienced. Something was tracing intricate patterns on her stomach and sides, coming dangerously close to her breasts. Muscles clenching, she moaned at the feel and stretched into the caress. The touch trailed to her back before slipping under her bra strap. A whimper escaped her as warm breath ghosted over her neck, hardening her nipples. Butterfly kisses were sprinkled over her throat, so light they only made her more aware of them. Groggily-lost in a haze of feeling-she opened her eyes. Genesis placed one lingering kiss just below her ear and drew away-dragging his hands across the sides of her breasts maddeningly before releasing her.

Amusement and a darker emotion danced in his eyes as he smiled at her. The sun was barely peeking into the sky, giving him an otherworldly cast. Leaning down, he breathed, "Training," against her lips before standing without actually kissing her.

That made her frown and stand grouchily, having only been more aroused by his teases. Zack shifted and cast a bleary eye at them before returning to his snoring. With another smile, Genesis took Tifa's hand and led her away from the camp.

He hadn't put on his gloves, duster, or armor, she noted with surprise. She could count on one hand the times she'd seen him without those three things outside in the open. It made her suddenly _very _conscious of him as a man. Without his layers, he moved liked-looked like-fluid sex. Genesis was just…porn. Walking porn. She so badly wanted to rub herself against him until he felt as out of control as he made her feel.

They stopped near a large tree where Genesis sank to the ground, giving her no insight into his plans. Confused, Tifa shook off her thoughts and shoved her hands into her pockets as she arched a brow in question. Waving, he motioned for her to sit in front of him, so she folded her legs to sit cross-legged with their knees touching.

"What are we doing today?" she asked around a yawn. "It's early even for training."

"Something entirely different," he answered rather mysteriously. "I'm unsure of the time restraints. Do you have your Restore?"

Pulling it out, she grinned proudly at the Mastered orb. She'd worked hard on her Materia training, but had pushed herself especially to Master Restore. It could be vital in a battle. Now, it felt like holding a part of herself. She'd gotten up to the third level on several of her Materia, but Restore was the only one she'd Mastered, yet.

"Would you permit me to hold it?" he asked.

Eyebrows shooting up, she quirked a curious smile at him. "To return the favor?" she asked as she held it out to him.

"You'll see," he answered.

Accepting the Materia, his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing deepened. Passion transformed his face into pure seduction and when he opened his eyes, they had dilated with sheer _arousal._ Silently, he passed the Materia back to her.

"That's it?" she asked, incredulous. Genesis _always_ had something new to teach her.

A slow smirk teased his lips as he drew out his own Mastered Restore. "No. I'd like to test a theory, if you'll indulge me?"

"Sure. What do I do?"

His left hand held his Restore and rested on his knee, palm up. At his instruction, she mirrored the pose on her left knee. Tifa tilted her head as Genesis held one hand over her Materia, not touching it.

"On three, place your right palm on my Restore."

Trying to work out what he was hoping to accomplish, she agreed and dropped her hand as soon as he said, 'three'.

Her heart stopped.

Every image, every thought, every emotion Genesis had ever had about her rushed into her mind. Dark and sensual melting into her pores until every breath in was Genesis and every breath out was 'more', the bombardment flooded her. Light and worshipping, voices rose in a crescendo, mixing together in a swirl of lilting Banoran song that she couldn't completely speak, but understood was the core of the man sitting across from her. Everything he was, she saw-he gave-until she crested a peak that left her seeing stars.

With a gasp, she came back to herself and stared in astonishment at an equally flustered Genesis. A second later, he'd snatched her into his lap and was giving her the most erotic kiss of her life. His unhurried, thorough, method served only to drive her into a burning frenzy of craving. She couldn't get any closer to him, but, oh, how she tried. Pressing her chest against his, Tifa made a low whine in the back of her throat when his uniform prevented her hands from reaching skin. _His_ hands were warm and thought-shattering on her back, her neck-she almost sobbed when he traced the sides of her breasts through her bra.

Dragging his mouth from her, he nipped her jaw, soothed the mark, and then moved to adore her pulse point.

"I burn for you, Tifa," he rasped in a husky voice that completely undid her. "I shall take you to the height of pleasure, again and again until all you remember is my skin on yours and the exquisite way you fit around me."

This time, she did let slip a sob, clutching at his hair as he pressed her bottom forward, rubbing her against him in a torturous slide. "Gen," she panted, and she didn't recognize her voice. She'd turned his name into an impassioned plea.

With a groan, he pulled back from her. His hair was wild from her fingers and his lips were pouty from her kisses. His eyes, though, stoked the flame of her desire, leaving her shaking in his arms. A slow, satisfied smile eased onto his face and promised he would finish what he'd started. He was keeping her in suspense about _when_, however; drawing that out the same as he'd done with every other aspect of his seduction.

"Your face is flushed a pretty red," he drawled, tracing her cheeks, "and your eyes are wide with your hunger." Drawing in a deep breath, he scented the air and nuzzled her ear with his nose. "You smell _delicious_, love."

Her heartbeat was just beginning to steady when he shifted, drawing her attention to the hardness pressing against her core. Genesis chuckled at her startled face.

"Why does my reaction shock you?"

It shouldn't, but Tifa had never felt _that_ before. Zack had been very careful to keep his self-imposed boundaries in the gondola and she hadn't had any other experience.

"I'm just not sure what to expect, I guess," she admitted bashfully.

Genesis released her to lean back on his hands and watch her with pleased contentment. "I am ever at your service, my lady. Do with me what you will."

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him and reveled at the feeling. Being held like this gave her such a feeling of _belonging_ that she didn't want it to end. The only thing that would complete the moment, was Zack watching the sunrise with them. It was half over the horizon, casting gloriously radiant colors across the sky. Genesis laid the rest of the way back and stroked her hair, a calming hum reverberating from his chest.

"You're buying me new panties," she told him.

That startled a laugh out of him, sounding deeper since her ear was on his chest.

"So long as I'm allowed to choose them," he acquiesced. He stilled for a moment, growing serious. "Tifa, why didn't you ask Zack or me to help you finish your schooling? I'd no idea it upset you, until today."

Feeling her humor and good mood drain, she slid off of him to sit at his side. She wondered what else he'd picked up on during their experiment. Self-consciously, she shrugged.

"I'm not stupid, you know," she stated, somewhat defensively-bitterly. "Just because I didn't get to finish school doesn't mean I'm dumb. I was at the top of my class when I…_before_."

"I know how intelligent you are," he responded with certainty, studying her face. "I'm not belittling you, my Tifa, I want to help." Sitting, he clasped her hand. "I'm offended that you think I'd do such a thing; or think so poorly of you."

Ashamed, she squeezed his hand in apology. "It's embarrassing and it bothers me. You and Zack are really smart and I feel like I can't keep up, sometimes."

Face soft, Genesis kissed her temple. "You keep up with us, love. You have us running in circles half of the time. However, when this is over, we can settle somewhere and get you proper materials. ShinRa made certain our education was excellent and you know that it's rare for us to forget anything. Zack and I can finish your lessons."

Her face lit as she turned her head to meet his eyes. "Yeah? That would mean so much to me!"

He smiled as she threw herself into his arms. "You're advancing nicely in Banoran; I think that should give you some indication of how well you'll do when you begin your other studies."

"Oi! Are we training or not, Tif?" Zack called from the edge of the clearing.

Grinning, she nodded and kissed Genesis' cheek before scooping up her Restore and bounding to the brunette. Zack eyed her cheekily, but she cut him off by slinging her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic embrace.

"Good morning, Zack," she greeted.

"Now it is," he smirked, bending to kiss her.

When he pulled back, Tifa glanced to him innocently. "You know, you kissed me and I kissed Gen, so does that mean that-in a roundabout way-_you've_ kissed _him_?"

Zack squawked as Genesis snorted, both men pulling faces and tipping her into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, you," Zack grumbled. "We need to get a move on if you want to work on anything today."

Relenting, she pulled on her gloves, light dancing in her eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Genesis is a very intelligent, almost sneaky bastard. Don't underestimate his ability to think five steps ahead in any situation. Hope you like this taste!


	9. Sacrifice and Sickness

The Temple of the Ancients was an imposing sight when they finally made it there. A massive stepped pyramid, it jutted out of the forest like a sleeping giant. Zack snorted when they saw it.

"Subtle."

"It _is_ a temple, Zack," Cait sniffed as he bounced over to it.

There was an alter with an indention in it on the North wall. Tifa held out the Keystone and carefully placed it in the notch. She scurried back when a rumble filled the air. Genesis and Zack had their weapons out as she dropped into a defensive crouch. It was for naught, as an opening in the wall merely slid away to grant them entrance. Trading looks, they stepped hesitantly inside. A narrow beam of rock stretched from the entrance over a deep gorge. They had no choice but to cross.

"I can't see!" Cait grumbled.

Barely restraining a sigh, Genesis willed a flame into existence and held it aloft. Carefully, they began crossing, one at a time, since there was no way to gauge the integrity of the bridge. Zack was half way across when the beam suddenly disappeared. Acting with inhuman speed, Genesis cast Slow on him while Tifa threw a ball of Fire to light his descent. He was cursing up a blue streak as he fell.

"I'm at the bottom," he yelled after a while.

Releasing the spell, Genesis studied the chasm and frowned. It was quite deep. "Are you injured?"

"No, but I might be in a second," he answered grimly. "I think there are dragons down here."

Tifa's brow furrowed with concern. "We'll be right there."

Moving to hold onto Genesis, she felt his arms circle her waist as his wing unfurled. He shot a firm glance at Cait Sith.

"Wait here," he commanded, and stepped off the ledge before the cat could reply.

With the drop, Tifa muffled a squeak and wrapped her legs around Genesis as well. A deep chuckle bubbled in his chest as he slowed their fall. This was no time to be distracted, but being this close to him was wreaking havoc on her libido. A flash of cold trailed across her back, causing her to gasp and press closer to him.

"Tifa," he whispered lazily in her ear, "you're being very naughty."

His fingers warmed the skin he'd cooled just before they reached the bottom. Shakily pulling away from him, Tifa tried to compose herself as they joined Zack. He was crouched down, peeking around a large boulder. When they did so as well, they saw two massive dragons slumbering. Genesis' eyes were wide with rare excitement as he pulled back.

"True dragons are extremely scarce," he stated lowly. "Their scales, teeth, and claws are immensely valuable as weapons and armor. If we do fight them, I suggest liberal use of Bio spells and physical attacks aimed at the part of the throat just under the head."

Zack and Tifa equipped Poison while eyeing the beasts. Tifa shuddered at the ferocity of the creatures, even in sleep.

"Do they really breathe fire?"

Genesis looked again. "Most probably the red one does. I would count on ice from the blue."

Zack nodded. "Let's try not to wake them. I saw stairs on the wall just over there. If we can get to it, we may be able to find a way back for Cait."

Agreeing, the trio began to quietly slip by the slumbering giants. There was a good chance they would have made it, too, had Cait Sith not leapt from the ledge in an attempt to follow. His shrieking woke the dragons immediately. There was one confused moment where the dragons looked at the humans and the humans stared right back, neither side sure what to do. Then, the moment passed and pandemonium erupted quite liberally.

"Fuck!" Zack screamed, diving out of the way of a massive fire ball as the red dragon shot to its feet.

"I'll handle the blue," Genesis called over the sounds of battle, sending a barrage of Tri-Fire at its eyes.

Rolling into a crouch, Zack spotted Tifa running up the wall to flip onto Red's back and send a wave of Bio3 into its mouth. It staggered and roared, shaking its head wildly. Tifa was flung into Blue, knocking that dragon's front leg out from under it. Scrambling desperately, she kicked its other knee and leapt out from under it as it fell forward.

Zack had taken advantage of Red's disorientation and sent another shot of Bio3 up its nose. Dodging its tail, he jumped up and slashed at its throat. The hit landed short of its weak point and served to infuriate the beast.

Cait Sit cowered in the corner, receiving the lecture of a lifetime from Reeve. The others danced around on the dragons like bugs behind him. Covering his eyes, the cat couldn't bear to look.

Genesis blasted Blue's eyes when it went down and jerked to the side to avoid the instinctive barrage of ice blown his way. Growling, he waved a hand over his Rapier, bringing forth the Runes, and used it to hurl a massive energy strike at the thing's throat. It hit just as the creature's tail sent him flying into the wall. Grunting, he pushed himself out of the indention and scowled at the wounded beast.

"I grow weary of you," he stated harshly.

With Red, Tifa had managed to get on its head once more. Quick as a flash, she cast Demi2 on it, causing it to jerk down sharply. That was all Zack needed. Once more, he pushed off and hacked into its throat. This time, the strike was true and Tifa rode the beast down as it groaned and died.

A flash of light signaled Genesis had finished off Blue. Zack and Tifa panted as they moved to the Mage's side. He glanced at them to confirm they were unharmed before turning back to the dragons. Waving his hand and muttering, he cast Mini on the bodies. Before his companions could ask, he repeated the movement and turned the shrunken bodies to stone. Taking two steps, he pocketed the rock bodies. Zack's brows were in his hairline.

"Yes?" Genesis asked at the looks he was receiving. "Why are you looking at me askance? I told you, these materials are _valuable_. If we can find someone to render the bodies, we can have extremely strong armor and weapons made." He paused and scowled as Cait Sith began creeping out from his hiding place.

"Cait!" Zack bellowed, spotting the cat as well. "I know that wasn't Reeve, you fuzz for brains!"

He hunkered down and offered a tentative smile.

Five minutes later, they were climbing the stairs, Cait still seeing stars. At the top, they came to a corridor that branched off into multiple directions. A light shimmered and solidified at the entrance to one of those halls. The waif glanced at them, its eyes speaking of untold sadness as it halted.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, feeling no threat from the being.

Saying nothing, it continued on its way. Going with his instinct, Zack led the group after it. For a long while, it led them in a complex pattern through the corridors. Tifa finally scrambled in front of it, forcing it to stop.

"Please, we're trying to stop a man wearing black who has long silver hair. We think he's looking for something here to help him destroy the Planet. Can you help us?"

For a moment, it seemed to stare through her before bobbing its head and beginning to move with a purpose. Several turns and flights of stairs later, they came to an underground cavern. The walls had massive pictures etched onto them and there was a stone table in the center. A small model of the Temple rested on top of the table.

Hesitantly, Tifa moved to the model and picked it up. The room abruptly shook with such force, they were all knocked to the ground. When Tifa stilled, the quake passed.

"What was that?" she blurted, wide eyed.

As she stood, the room shook again. Genesis glanced to her and then at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Well, this is unprecedented," he muttered. "Tifa, carefully place the model back onto the table."

When she did so, the room stopped moving. The epiphany hitting her, she turned to gape at her boys. "Are you kidding me? The model _is_ the Temple?"

Genesis raked his eyes over the images once more and then turned to her. "Yes. And the entire Temple is the Black Materia," he further explained, motioning to one of the images. "If I interpret this correctly, there are riddles one must solve for it to collapse back into its proper shape.

Zack whistled in surprise. "What does it do?"

The Mage pointed to the far wall where a large Meteor was depicted crashing into Gaia. Tifa's eyes boggled as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Meteor Summon-the Ultimate Destructive Force."

Cait made a strangled noise and danced on his toes. "He _cannot_ be allowed to get his hands on _that_! What riddles do we need to solve?"

The waif hovered around the model on the table and drew their attention.

"There's a catch, however," Genesis continued, examining the model. "Whoever solves the riddles will be crushed inside the Temple as it folds in on itself. It was the Cetra's last safeguard."

Tifa crossed her arms to hug herself. "Why don't we leave it alone, then? No way would Sephiroth risk killing himself."

"He'd force someone else to do it," Zack glowered, standing with tense muscles. "We can't leave it here, but we need some way to destroy it once we do get it."

Walking closer to Tifa, Genesis nodded and rested a hand on the small of her back. "The Lifestream bubbles up from the ocean in Mideel. We could toss the Materia into it there; hopefully, that will take care of it."

Cait had been examining the stone table and model, and spoke up at that. "I'll do it," he offered.

"Cait!" Tifa exclaimed, shaking her head. "You'll be crushed, just like any of us. We'll just have to find another way."

"Aw, lass, I didn't know you cared," he purred, then sobered. "But, this is the only way. Reeve can get the answers quickly from ShinRa's database, so it's guaranteed to work. Off with you, now. I have riddles to solve and a Planet to save!"

One glance at Zack and Genesis and she knew they agreed. Biting her lip, Tifa hurried to the doll and dropped to her knees to sweep him into a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Cait Sith," she whispered to him.

Shocked, the cat slowly returned the hug before wiggling to get down. "Just don't forget about me, yeah?" he asked softly. "Reeve can make another Cait Sith, but he won't be quite me. I-I liked having friends."

He smiled and straightened his crown. "We are friends, aren't we?"

Choking back a sob, she nodded furiously. "Of course, Cait. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better. I promise, I'll never _ever_ forget you."

Puffing out his chest, he nodded as his smile stretched into a grin. "I could tell you your fortune, before you go."

Laughing wetly, she held out her hand. "Okay."

He did a little shimmy and a shake before pulling the paper from his slot and handing it to her. "Now, get out of here and take care of those two ruffians. They're rather lost without you."

Leaning forward, she kissed his whiskered cheek and allowed Zack to take her arm. He helped her up and led the group away. The three had barely made it out of the Temple when it gave a shudder and disappeared with a 'pop'. In its place was a dark, malevolent looking orb.

"Shit, he could have given us a few minutes to spare," Zack grumbled, eyes suspiciously red as he snatched up the Materia.

Tifa wiped the tears from her face and slowly unfolded the paper with her fortune.

"What did he predict?" Genesis asked softly.

Her smile was tremulous as she read it. "'Your life is music, be sure to dance.'"

"Not much of a prediction," Zack said.

"No, but I don't believe it divination, anyways," Tifa answered, pulling herself together and carefully putting the paper in her pack.

"I don't mean to be callous, but the sooner we make Mideel and rid ourselves of that evil, the better," Genesis said tightly. The orb's magic chaffed at his own, making him extremely uncomfortable.

Zack and Tifa noticed as they climbed into the buggy. Thoughts of Cait would have to wait until this crisis was over. So many things were waiting to be dealt with when they could finally settle somewhere.

"You okay, man?" Zack asked, starting the vehicle.

The Mage nodded stiffly. "The Black Materia is evil, destructive magic. It feels…wrong against my own."

Tifa reached out and took his hand, hoping to comfort him. "I thought your Materia was your magic?"

"Mostly, but, after a point, I stop imprinting on Materia and it starts imprinting on me."

She stared at him, impressed. "What does it feel like?"

Blue eyes lightened at her distraction. "Like growing several inches overnight; it's a sharp ache, but not painful." He clenched his jaw. "The Black Materia feels like an infection. It _is_ painful."

Zack frowned and put the pedal to the metal to reach Mideel. "Tifa, keep him talking, babe."

Genesis had begun sweating and had thrown his head back over the top of the seat.

"Gen, let's take off the duster," she urged, worriedly pulling his gloves off.

Leaning forward, he managed to get out of the coat. By that point, his eyes were unfocused and he was muttering in Banoran.

"Zack!" Tifa called in fright.

He glanced in the mirror and cursed. "What's he saying?"

Tifa had to hold onto him to keep him upright. Focusing beyond her panic, she tried to understand what he was saying with her limited grasp of his language.

"Beloved," she translated, "and I think 'apple'? No, that's not right. Genesis, concentrate! What do I do?"

His lids closed as his face twisted as if in pain. "Sick," he gritted out.

Zack slammed them to a stop as Tifa threw open the door and hauled out the Mage. His legs folded, causing him to fall to all fours and dry heave onto the ground. Zack came around the buggy, but didn't get closer, since he still had the Black Materia. Tifa cast Ice on her fingers and lay them on the back of his neck as her other hand stroked the hair away from his face.

Genesis coughed and rolled onto his back, panting. Tifa caught his head and cradled it in her lap.

"You can't be near that thing," she whispered to him.

Wearily, he shook his head. "My apologies. It's having a tremendously adverse effect on my magic," he said hoarsely. "I'll catch up to you in Mideel."

"What! No way we're leaving you!"

Zack was staring between his best friend and the orb in his hands. Muttering something, he began walking to him. Tifa's eyes jerked to him in shock. His were reassuring as he met her steadily.

"Gen, can you feel it now?"

The Mage's brows drew together as he felt for the corruption. "It's there, but only slightly." Recovering himself, he shakily stood, followed by Tifa.

"What did you do?"

He grinned. "Cast Stop and Wall on it. Think you can stand it 'til we get it to the Lifestream?"

"I shall endeavor to do so."

Tifa helped him climb into the very back of the buggy-hoping to put as much distance between him and the Black Materia as possible. Zack caught her arm before she could follow him.

In a low voice, he mumbled, "It's another three hours to Mideel, going full out. We have to cross that long-ass bridge. Keep him occupied, okay?"

Knowing her worry matched what she saw in him, she nodded. He wrapped a hand around her neck and kissed her hard, demanding her submission. It was quick, though, and he swatted her behind as she clambered into the vehicle.

At first, Tifa was able to keep him talking by asking for a lesson in Banoran. That held his attention for quite a while before the Black Materia began seeping through Zack's spells.

"Genesis," Tifa said, shaking his shoulder to snap him out of his daze.

With great effort, he focused on her face. "Tifa, rùnag," he drifted into Banoran, but was still watching her intently. "Tá mo chroí istigh ionat_."_

Biting her lip, she reached out and began unbuckling his uniform without answering. Stuttering, he groaned and shifted to allow her easier access. He was beginning to sweat again with fever, so she whipped his sweater off and let it fall to the seat in front of them. Forcing herself not to stare at his sculpted chest, she wracked her mind for anything that might help him. An idea popped up, and hoping it worked, she cast Wall around the back of the vehicle. Immediately, he breathed easier and his muscles relaxed.

"Gen?" she asked, pushing back his disheveled hair.

"Yes, love?" he answered hoarsely.

"What can I do to help?"

His eyes cracked open. "The Wall helps. I'm afraid my magic would make the situation worse." He let his eyes drift closed and rested his face against the glass of the window. "There isn't anything you can do until we reach Mideel."

Feeling helpless, she clasped his hand in hers. "Ma 'se ur toil e?" she asked, hoping she got the pronunciation correct.

Weakly, he turned to look at her and tugged on her hand. Sliding into his lap, she hugged him tightly and pressed her forehead against his neck. He wasn't as hot as he had been, and feeling the steady thud of his heart against hers reassured her.

Zack checked the rearview mirror and gave a relieved smirk. Genesis still looked like shit, but he wasn't looking _worse_, which is what they were trying to avoid. Tifa draped all over him was definitely helping. The wielder of the Buster Sword knew it'd for damn sure help _him._

Mideel finally came into view after finally reaching the end of the bridge.

"The Lifestream bubbles out of the ocean into small gorges, right, Gen?" Zack asked as he slowed.

The Mage mumbled something, which Tifa translated to a shrug. Sighing, Zack circled the town and finally spotted the familiar glow coming-as he'd thought-from a small gorge. Parking the buggy, he twisted to look at his friends.

"I'll be right back," he stated.

Genesis struggled to focus on him. "Make sure, Zack."

"No worries, buddy," he assured, swinging down from the buggy.

As he descended toward the Lifestream, he got as close as he could to it. Taking out the Black Materia, he dropped his spells around it and then released it into the green flow. It bubbled and hissed, but ate away at the Materia until there was nothing left of the abomination. Satisfied, Zack began to scale the gorge wall when a high pitched shriek had him drawing the Buster Sword.

Jenova-Life hovered over the gorge, screaming in rage at the place the Black Materia had disappeared. Its roar made his teeth hurt as he flattened himself to the gorge wall to avoid a strike. Tri-Fire exploded in the creature's face, stunning it enough that Zack was able to scramble up to the ledge of the cliff. Tifa and Genesis were waiting for him, the other man looking like crap, but not like he was about to keel over at any moment. Despite his illness, he called down Lightning on Jenova-Life's head.

"We need to get it away from the gorge," Zack told them as they avoided a water attack.

They concurred and all three turned to run, trying to draw out the monster. It followed them, making enough noise their eardrums threatened to rupture. Tifa ducked an attack and grabbed its leg, sending it careening into a large boulder. Zack leapt on it, getting a good swipe in at its side before he was tossed away. Genesis waved a hand over his Rapier, calling forth runes before sending a crimson arch of power at the thing. That attack had destroyed Bottomswell; it merely staggered this creature.

Tifa Summoned Shiva, the blue woman wasting no time freezing the red being's face. Zack and Genesis rushed the beast while it clawed at the ice and neatly trisected the calamity. The three companions watched as the pieces turned to ash and disappeared. Flicking the ichor off his blade, Zack turned and eyed a panting Genesis. The ginger was leaning on his Rapier and accepted Tifa's help when she moved to assist him.

"You any better?"

Genesis ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yes. Were you able to see the Black Materia completely dissolve?"

Zack rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Tifa to help Genesis into the buggy. "Yes, Mother. Though, the Lifestream didn't seem to want it back. It took a bit for it to corrode the thing."

Tifa climbed into the middle seat as Genesis collapsed in the back. "What do we do now?"

"We should probably meet up with the others," Zack suggested as he got behind the wheel. "We can regroup at Cosmo Canyon and decide from there."

A better option was not forthcoming, so he pointed the vehicle toward Cosmo Canyon. They had about three days' journey ahead of them. After a brief discussion-in which they interrogated Genesis about his health-they agreed on taking turns driving and not stopping for the night. All three of them wanted this adventure over so they could stop running and finally start living.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you all who reviewed! You make me want to update as fast as I can because I love hearing from you all! I took some liberties with the Temple and the whole 'island' thing. As you can probably tell, I'm a lover, not a fighter, but I'm trying. Neysa actually inspired the 'porn' description. It was so appropriate, I had to put it in. :)


	10. Cosmo Canyon

Sometime during the night, Genesis (still pale, but otherwise recovered) smiled as he glanced in the mirror and saw Tifa and Zack curled up asleep. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess for what she had given him.

'What, nothing for your old friend?' a familiar voice asked him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the stern countenance quirked with amusement. He didn't look straight at the figure, however. Genesis smiled again and shrugged.

"For what should I thank you?" he teased softly.

Angeal huffed. 'I got Zack's ass out of that tank, you know. I _could_ argue that I'm the catalyst for what you have now.'

Chuckling, Genesis rolled his eyes. "Thank you. Is that what you came to tell me?"

He snorted and propped his feet up on the dash. 'Not officially. Officially, I'm here to tell you that the Black Materia may be unable to be Summoned, but you've still got to stop Sephiroth. There are other ways for him to achieve what he wants. And, Genesis, it would be best if he didn't rejoin the Lifestream.'

"Oh, _good_. I was afraid you wanted something _difficult_," Genesis snarked.

'You've been hanging around Zack too much,' the other man grumbled at the sarcasm. With a sigh, he dropped his feet and looked at his friend. 'Seriously, Genesis, you need to forgive yourself for what happened, too. I died because of my _own_ choices, not yours, all right? Don't let the past stop you from embracing your present.'

"Ever noble, Angeal," he shook his head with a bittersweet smile. "I'll try. As for my present, will you watch over Tifa as well?"

Angeal snickered. 'She's got you and Zack, idiot. What does she need with another guardian?' He crossed his arms. 'Others are monitoring her. Nobody wants to witness what you and Zack would do should something happen to her.'

Genesis' face hardened. "No, I suppose not. Sephiroth would be the least of your worries."

His friend grunted and slapped him on the shoulder before disappearing. Another look in the mirror showed the other two curled up together, still asleep. The Mage smirked, however, when he saw that Zack had shifted to cup Tifa's breast. He wondered how that was going to go over when she woke.

* * *

Dawn was breaking when Tifa squeaked and carefully extracted herself from Zack. Genesis slowed the buggy and pulled over to switch drivers. Rushing into the scattering of rocks, Tifa relieved herself and stretched before returning. With a sleepy smile, she pressed a kiss to Genesis' lips as he embraced her.

"How's your magic?"

"I am recovered absolutely," he murmured, holding her contentedly. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Deciding not to say anything to that-she'd always worry for him and he knew it-Tifa enjoyed the moment.

Zack broke the silence a second later, bolting from the buggy to behind the rocks, yelling about his bladder. The relieved noise he made had his friends laughing by the time he returned.

"Shut up," he grinned, pinching Tifa's cheek playfully as she turned in Genesis' arms. "Your turn to drive, babe. Try to get us there in one piece."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Sexist. Just because I'm female, doesn't mean I can't drive."

"The last time you drove, you drove off an abandoned bridge and broke the axel when we landed," he retorted dryly.

Glaring, she bared her teeth. "We were being shot at and had Shadow Creepers on our tail, doofus. I jumped a ravine and bought us time, if you remember."

His smirk only served to enrage her. It was affectionate and patronizing and broadcast 'sure, I don't believe you, but you're cute, anyways'. Genesis wisely stepped back a second before Tifa launched herself at Zack. Caught off guard, he found himself flung back over the boulders. When he'd recovered, he leapt back and was shocked to see Tifa waving as she drove the buggy away.

"Now you won't have to worry about my driving!"

"Tifa! Come back here!" he bellowed. "Genesis, you traitor!"

Getting an idea, he cast Speed and quickly ran after them. Thirty minutes later, Genesis was woken from his doze when Zack and Tifa returned to the vehicle. Zack was grinning while Tifa was sporting a furious blush. Arching a brow, he motioned to her shirt which was untucked in a few strategic places. Making a strangled noise, she swiftly fixed her clothes and glared at an innocent-looking Zack.

Whistling, he patted her on the rear end and hopped into the passenger seat. The look she shot him was exasperated, embarrassed, and affectionate. With a snort, she slid into the driver's seat and resumed their drive to Cosmo Canyon. They carefully avoided the actual town of Gongaga, though Zack's face was wistful as he watched it pass.

"We'll visit them first thing," Tifa promised him.

He smiled and leaned back. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

When they got to the Canyon, they had to call Red to escort them inside since the guards were disinclined to allow them entry.

"How come you didn't tell us your name?" Zack asked the newly dubbed 'Nanaki'.

The lion-like creature ducked his head bashfully. "I didn't trust you at first and afterwards, it would have been awkward."

Tifa smiled and carefully patted his head before drawing away. "Don't worry about it. If you have somewhere we can shower, we'll forgive most anything."

A relieved expression settled on his face as he let them to a room. "Refresh yourselves here. When you are ready, you can meet us in Bugenhagen's office. We'll exchange information there."

Their thanks ringing in his ears, Nanaki left the room.

Tifa moved to the bathroom to use the facilities and wash her face and hands. There was really no point in taking a shower when all their clothes were dusty from the road, anyways. When she came out, Genesis and Zack had pushed the beds together and moved them away from the windows.

Genesis took his turn and then exited for Zack.

"I'll be quick," Zack said, moving toward the bathroom. He snatched Tifa up and kissed her before tossing her to an unsuspecting Genesis.

Genesis' eyes widened as he caught her out of pure instinct. Tifa scowled at Zack and muttered some harsh words before looking back at the man who held her. She squeaked at how close they were, still getting used to the idea that she _could_ be. The intensity of his crystal blue eyes raised goose bumps on her very aware skin.

"Tifa, love, you are cruel in your seduction," he breathed a hair's breadth from her neck.

"Wh-what?" she managed as he moved her weight to one hand and used the other to trace her ribs teasingly.

"Your responses, your innocent looks that heat my blood, everything about you ensnares me. When we are through, when we finally cannot reach for each other again, I want to fall asleep with your glistening, alabaster skin pressed against me."

His lips had kissed their way to hers and hovered there maddeningly. "I want that _forever_, my Tifa," he finished in a voice that ruined yet another pair of panties. The satisfied gleam in his eyes said that he knew it, too.

"Ifrit," she nearly moaned.

She was back on rather shaky legs before she knew what was happening. Zack opened the door a tick later and shot a sly look at them. Tifa's glazed look and the heady smell of her desire painted a portrait of what he'd missed.

"Let's get going while all of us still have clothes on," he joked. "Though, they can wait if you feel a strip tease coming on, Tifs."

Grumbling and dealing with wet panties once more, she shoved past him into the hall.

* * *

After stopping a worker to ask for directions, they arrived at Bugenhagen's office. He seemed to be a cheerful older man chattering away as he pranced around the room. Cloud, Barret, Aerith, and Nanaki were seated about and smiled at the three when they entered.

Nanaki stood and motioned for them to join him. "Grandfather, this is Tifa Lockhart, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Zack Fair. This is my grandfather, Bugenhagen," he introduced the group.

They looked between the eccentric man and Nanaki in confusion before Bugenhagen pounced on them, shaking their hands enthusiastically.

"Welcome! Sit, sit, and tell us _everything_. You've been very busy!"

"Um, yeah," Zack said as they took chairs. He eyed the man before shrugging and turning back to the others.

"How'd it go?" Cloud asked eagerly. "You took longer than we expected, so you must have found something."

Rubbing his neck, Zack nodded. "We found out what the Black Materia was. It was the Ultimate Destructive Power, capable of Summoning Meteor to crash into Gaia."

Bugenhagen stilled and fell into a seat looking more serious than they thought possible. "Oh, that's not good. That would wipe out everything!"

Tifa smiled in reassurance. "We got to it before Sephiroth could. Zack returned it to the Lifestream."

The tension in the room lightened dramatically. Aerith, in particular, looked visibly relieved. Zack studied her and made a mental note to find out what the Elders had told her.

"There are other ways Sephiroth can achieve his goal," Genesis stated warningly. "We still must find him and destroy both him and Jenova." He paused and gathered his words. "Sephiroth cannot be allowed back into the Lifestream. He gained the knowledge he now has from his time there these past years. The power he could access if he returned cannot be abided."

Zack frowned. "I hadn't thought about that. How the Hell are we supposed to stop him if we can't kill him?"

Aerith leaned forward. "When Jenova crashed here, the Planet created Weapons to fight the Calamity. The Cetra were able to seal Jenova before the Weapons were unleashed. The Weapons still exist; sleeping until an attack on the Planet wakes them."

Barret glanced at her in surprise. "Where'd you hear that?"

She motioned toward Bugenhagen. "The Elders told me. I'm the last Cetra, I may be able to pray to the Planet for one of the Weapons to help us."

Genesis canted his head in thought. "If the threat were great enough to call forth a Weapon, I doubt the Planet would allow such evil to become one with it."

Zack agreed. "It's a good plan, Aerith. You think you can keep it from destroying everybody else?"

She shifted uncomfortably until Cloud placed a reassuring hand over hers. "I'm not sure. I can try."

"As long as it destroys Sephiroth and Jenova first," Tifa pointed out, "we can take it out if we're forced to."

"I thought you three were chasin' Sephiroth," Barret grumbled. "You don't know where he's at?"

Zack glared. "Excuse us for getting side tracked taking out the means to end all life, fighting two big ass dragons and losing one of our friends to the trap set to stop us from getting said means to end all life. Oh, and don't forget the magic poisoning, fucking wild goose chases, and being attacked by a pissed off Jenova-Life. Forgive our incompetence."

Tifa's hand shot out and pushed Zack back into his seat. His whole body was strung tighter than a bow and his look could have lit kindling. He let Tifa take his hand, however, and coax his fingers to twine with hers.

"We mustn't fight amongst ourselves," Nanaki tried to mediate them.

That just pissed Zack off more. He rocketed to his feet and headed for the door. "I'm going to go hurt something," he growled.

Tifa followed him out while Genesis kicked back in his seat and studied the rest of the people left.

"Jenova crashed at the site of the North Crater," he drawled, as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"You think Sephiroth will be there?" Cloud asked, following the older man's lead. He hoped Tifa could calm Zack down.

"It is a good place to begin," he agreed before turning his attention to a worried looking Aerith. "Will you require anything to send your prayers to the Planet?"

Pulling her eyes away from the door, she shook her head. "No, but I might be heard better at the Forgotten City."

Tifa returned and stood beside Genesis' chair. There were faint strain lines around her eyes. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I-I think so."

Barret crossed his arms. "So, we go to the City, let you wake up the Weapon, then go to the North Crater and hope Sephiroth's there so that the Weapon you may or may not be able to control can eat him."

Cloud smirked. "Pretty much."

"We have gotten very little sleep the past few days," Genesis broke in. "We need to rest and restock our supplies before leaving."

"Of course," Nanaki assented. "Please, allow me to show you our Armory and shops."

Aerith hurried to Tifa's side as the meeting broke up. "Is Zack okay?"

The other girl smiled. "Yeah. He's just stressed about everything, and sacrificing Cait Sith didn't sit well with any of us."

"Oh." She rubbed her elbow. "I'm sorry for your loss. Are you alright?"

Startled at the question, Tifa nodded and remembered that they were going to try to be friends. "Sure, I just need new clothes while I wash what I've got. I'll mourn Cait when this is over. Genesis even mentioned making a marker for him near the place the Temple was."

Genesis took that moment to double back, his face alight with enthusiasm. "Tifa, they have a way to render and process the dragons!" He smiled in a way he rarely did-without care and wholly gleeful.

An answering grin spread across her face as he linked arms with her. "I suppose we should go there first, huh?"

"I would appreciate that greatly," he answered, pulling her along. "You're welcome to join us, Miss Gainsborough," he added with his usual manners.

Curious, Aerith accepted the invitation, Cloud and Barret following with Nanaki leading the way. A gruff woman met them in the open area behind the stables. She was stocky and weathered, looking more masculine than a woman normally would. A pinch of snuff was in her lip, slightly dribbling out the side before she spat and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well? Don't waste my time, boy," she huffed in a voice as hard as her face.

Genesis stepped forward, removing the ensorcelled dragons from his pocket. Sitting them on the ground, he moved away, removing the spells as he did so. In a flash of light, the Ice and Fire dragons were restored to their original, intimidating sizes. Excluding Genesis and Tifa, the group's jaws dropped as they stared in wonder. The crone cackled after a moment, striding over to poke and prod the animals.

"Excellent condition! How on Gaia did you get your hands on them?"

The Mage folded his hands behind his back. "They felt inclined to hinder our progress recently. We…disagreed with that notion."

The crone cackled again, almost dancing as she began measuring. "Ice and Fire and both of them mature. You have plenty of options here."

With that, they began to haggle over prices.

"Shit, Tifa," Cloud muttered, still wide-eyed. "You guys actually _fought_ those things?"

She smirked. "Yep. We didn't have much choice. Cait Sith woke them before we could sneak past. Gen shrank them and spelled them so that he could have them rendered. With the way he's been carrying on about it, I'm dying to see what can be done with them."

He motioned her over, cutting off her conversation. When she reached his side, his hand come to rest on the small of her back.

"She's going to measure you, love, if you don't mind."

The martial artist hesitated, but nodded. The woman waved at her aid and began rattling off measurements as she took Tifa's. Tifa endured it tensely until the crone moved on to Genesis. Zack came back, looking much more relaxed as the woman finished the Mage's measurements.

"Zack as well, if you please," he requested.

Zack blinked as the woman latched onto him a bit too eagerly.

"A fine specimen, aren't you," she grinned, 'accidentally' brushing his butt as she measured his middle.

"Hey! Watch your hands, grandma," he yelped.

Unrepentant, she looked him over once more and then stepped away. "Alright, lad. Give me two days-you want some highly customized items. I'll need your weapons tomorrow for the upgrades."

Zack frowned and fingered the hilt of his Buster Sword.

Genesis met his eyes levelly. "She knows what she's doing, Zack. Trust me."

Exhaling harshly, he nodded, knowing Genesis wouldn't let anything happen to Angeal's legacy if he could help it.

"If you'll cast the Runes," the crone muttered.

With a short bow, Genesis walked around the two carcasses, drawing Runes into the ground. When he'd come full circle, he paused and closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later, he mumbled something and flung out his arm, releasing red power that rushed into the Runes, making them glow a bright red. A translucent dome that matched the color rose up over the dragons before disappearing.

"There," he stated, his hair still floating with his magic and power lacing his words, "that should contain their magic."

The crone eyed him from under bushy brows. "A fancy bit of work, that. I 'magine people underestimate you, don't they?"

His lip curled in the barest imitation of a smile. "Not but once."

She grinned and toddled off, barking orders at her aid as she went. Genesis turned, banishing the evidence of his power as he did. The group behind him was gaping, prompting him to arch a brow. Zack chuckled while Tifa shook her head with a smile.

"Showoff."

His eyes dance with amusement as he shrugged.

"Come on, man," Zack prodded, "we need some clothes while we're here."

He dropped an arm on Tifa's shoulders as the Mage came up beside them.

"Tifa? I could show you a store I found several nice outfits in," Aerith offered, wanting to bond with the other girl.

The brunette smiled and accepted easily. Zack sighed and pouted.

"I'm not getting in the middle of girl time," he declared, pulling her into a quick kiss before sending her off with a swat to the bottom.

"Zack!" she hissed, blushing deeply.

His innocent face made her snort and hurry away, leaving Aerith to catch up. Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the girls leave.

"Aerith's been looking forward to shopping with Tifa. Apparently, I'm a less than suitable partner when it comes to that," he stated dryly.

"Tifa could do with a girl friend, too," Zack responded. "Now, let's get clothes and find the pub. I'm dying for a beer."

* * *

Hours later, Cloud slid into the booth seat across from Zack after Genesis left to check on the girls.

"I know we haven't talked about it," he started determinedly, "but I want to thank you for giving me and Aerith your blessing."

Zack sat back and studied his friend. Cloud had been like a younger brother to him before Nibelheim. He knew it took a lot of guts for the kid to bring this up with him.

"Cloud, Aerith will always be special to me. We dated for years before I was sent to Nibelheim and those feelings don't just go away. But, we're different now and I know you make her happy. Sure, it sucked when she told me, but I'm not such a bastard that I'd get in the way of what you two had started to build." He pointed his finger at the younger man, demanding his attention. "I don't know if you'll stay together or not, but I'll have your promise now that you'll do everything you can to keep her happy. She deserves the best, Cloud Strife."

Cloud swallowed and nodded. "I swear, Zack. She-she makes me want to be better, you know?"

"Good," he said with finality, taking a swig of his beer.

"So, should I make you swear an oath not to hurt Tifa?"

The former SOLDIER laughed, rolling his eyes. "Kid, she'd kick my ass before you even knew what was happening. But, yeah, that's the last thing I'd ever want to do." He held up his bottle in a toast and hollered out over the bar, "To hot women and warm beds!"

The men drunkenly agreed as cheers rose and glasses clinked. Cloud grinned and saluted, repeating the toast.

* * *

Aerith had had a blast shopping with and getting to know Tifa. The younger girl was slow to open up, but was pleasant company, nonetheless.

"I see Zack finally made a move," she teased, holding up a shirt to inspect.

The blush that spread across Tifa's cheeks was all the affirmation she needed.

"Here, let's get you something nice to wear, too. You don't have to wear your combat outfit while we're at Cosmo Canyon."

Tifa looked at the skirts longingly. She fingered the wispy material, feeling rough and unfeminine when her calluses caught on the threads. Looking away, she dropped her hand and stepped back.

"No, thanks, Aerith. I just needed one change. These that I have on are still good; besides, there's no point in dragging around an outfit when I won't wear it more than once."

The Cetra looked confused as Tifa then rattled off something about waiting for her outside and scampered out the door. She didn't even notice that Genesis had been approaching them from the opposite direction. His face showed his concern as he came to a stop beside Aerith.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, putting the shirt back on the rack. "I was trying to get her to buy something pretty. I thought for sure she was interested in those skirts. She looked like she wanted to try one on, anyway."

Genesis glanced at the skirts and noted that Tifa _would_ look lovely in one. "I'll check on her." He pulled out some gil and passed it to her. "Will you choose an outfit for her, suitably unlike her usual attire?"

Surprised, Aerith accepted the money. "Sure."

"She would be uncomfortable in a revealing top," he added.

"No problem."

Thanking her, Genesis went in search of his friend. She hadn't gone far, just to the alley beside the shop. Her smile was tense when she glanced up from her hands and spotted him.

"What has upset you?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

Her hands slipped into her pockets as she shrugged. "Nothing. It's just something stupid and girly."

Unfazed, he wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. "Tell me anyway."

With a scowl, she flopped back to lean on the side of the building. "How come you're always so patient with me? Don't I get on your nerves, sometimes?"

He raised a brow at that. "I'm patient because you're worth the wait, my Tifa. The only time you annoy me is when you avoid subjects-like now. Tell me."

Unable to stay bristling defiant at that, Tifa sighed and felt her shoulders droop. Slowly, she brought out her hands and held them palm up.

"My hands are awful," she muttered.

Usually, he could understand where she was going with her explanations. This time, he was totally lost. Removing his gloves, he held the back of her hands and inspected her palms.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're rough and I have…they're not very pretty."

His eyes lifted to her face as she bit her lip and looked so small. For a moment, he was unsure how to proceed.

"Tifa, these hands saved me, didn't they?"

Off balance, she met his eyes and nodded.

"They have fed us and defended us against scores of threats. These hands have held mine when my demons were too much to face alone." He kissed each palm and clasped them over his heart. "Your hands are beautiful. Besides, I've told you how I feel with you. What did I say?"

He was very close now, almost flush against her. Her breathing deepened as she became completely entranced by him.

"What did I tell you, my heart?" he asked softly, firmly.

Licking her lips, she felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Y-you told me you love me." Taking a deep breath, she forced her eyes to meet his. "You said I make you burn."

"Yes. Your ability to take care of yourself only adds to my desire. Your strength is magnificent," he spoke, allowing his emotions to bleed into his words as his breath teased her mouth.

"Gen…"

"_Excuse me_!" a cold voice broke into the moment.

Snapping their attention to the alley's entrance, they saw a livid Aerith glaring at them. Her green eyes jerked between the two as Genesis calmly stepped away from Tifa.

"Aerith? What's wrong?" Tifa asked worriedly.

The other girl's frown deepened. "What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Are you stupid? You're with Zack and I find you in an alley in a compromising position with his best friend!" Her face fell as tears filled her eyes. "I trusted you!" she exclaimed, throwing down two shopping bags and running from the scene.

Tifa was left in total confused shock as Genesis sighed and claimed the discarded bags.

"What just happened?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "I believe our relationship is about to come under scrutiny. We haven't informed the others of its exact nature."

"Oh. I didn't realize…" her face hardened a second later. "It's none of their business, anyway. She's going to get a surprise when she runs to tattle to Zack." Upset, she shifted her weight restlessly. "Some friend she turned out to be-she didn't even let me say anything."

Holding out his hand, he waited until she took it. "Come then, little love. I had her purchase a few items when I was still in her good graces."

Curious, Tifa walked with him back to their room. When she looked at their joined hands, she felt her foul mood dissipate as warmth infused her. They looked like they fit.

* * *

**AN: **You guys rock my socks! I love your reviews and all the followers this story has gathered. So, drama has started. (Cue intense music.) What will Aerith do? How will this affect everyone? Find out next time! :)


	11. You're a Busybody

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw!" Aerith reiterated, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "They were about to kiss, Cloud!"

Her boyfriend frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I don't really get their relationship, but it works for the three of them. You've seen how they are with each other, Aer. It's weird and you know it. Just leave it; it's none of our business and I know Tifa would never cheat on anyone. Especially Zack-they've been through too much together."

Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Zack's my friend and I'm not about to let him get hurt like this! I'm going to tell him."

Catching her arm, the former Infantryman swung her back around to face him as she tried to brush by. "Leave it alone, Aerith. Did you even let Tifa explain?" Taking her silence as answer, his brow furrowed. "Why are you so Hell bent on running to Zack if it might have a reasonable explanation? You said yourself Tifa left the store upset."

Snatching her arm away, she shook her head. "I know what it looks like when _friends_ comfort each other, Cloud. Genesis was about to kiss her and she was going to let him. She couldn't explain that away."

His eyes widened as something dawned on him. "This isn't even about Tifa and Genesis! This is about Zack!"

"Of course it is! I don't want that _girl_ to hurt him! I warned her, even."

Cloud backed away from her, hurt flashing in his eyes. "It's more than that, too. You don't like seeing him with someone else. You were perfectly fine when he and Tifa weren't dating, but now that they're together, you're acting like a jealous bitch."

Blindsided, Aerith felt her jaw drop. "What?! No, Cloud, that's not true. I'm with _you. You_ make me happy. That doesn't mean I've stopped caring about him as just a friend."

He held up a hand to cut her off. "Save it. I'm going to bunk with Barret. You let me know when you get your priorities straight."

Before she could protest, he was out the door. Feeling wretched, the Cetra collapsed on the bed. He was wrong, so wrong, and after she talked to Zack, she'd make him see. She loved Cloud, but Zack didn't deserve to be hurt by the two people closest to him.

* * *

Zack grinned cheerfully as he hauled a drunken, singing Barret back to the gunner's room. It seems the big man was a _very_ happy drunk and had been entertaining the former SOLDIER for hours.

"Ya snow, Fair—I like tha', 'Fair'. Makes ya sound all e'en and, and sunny," Barret slurred, sloshing his stolen beer mug around. " 'S differen' 'en 'Strife'. What a bitch name. Sucks." He swayed a moment before Zack helped him along.

"Thanks, I think," he laughed.

"Yer girl's hot, too," he hiccupped. "If'n I 'ad a girl li' 'at…"

He made a few moves Zack was sure were supposed to be provocative. In his inebriated state, however, he sort of looked like a bull dog being electrocuted.

"Oh, yeah?" he snickered, "Tifa'd freeze your balls off, man."

Barret surprised him by letting out a boisterous guffaw and then launching into a slurred, convoluted story about a Tonberry, whip cream, and a chocobo. By the time Zack shoved him into his room, the man was loudly proclaiming him to be his best-mate-if-he-didn't-look-so-fucking-girly. Laughing hysterically, Zack left him to it and turned to head to his room.

Aerith had just stepped out of her room and waved him over. Eyeing the tension in her frame, he approached her with concern as his laughter faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" she asked nervously.

With a shrug, he nodded and followed her back into her room. She paced around, wringing her hands and looking everywhere but at him. Finally, she seemed to get herself together and turned to face him squarely.

"Zack, you're my friend and I saw something that will hurt you, but I think you need to know."

Confusion and worry bubbled up in his chest, drowning his previous cheer. "Okay. What'd you see?"

Clenching her fists, she told him what happened in the store and what she saw in the alley after. His lack of response bothered her. Hoping to offer some measure of comfort to soften the blow, she placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Zack."

Honestly, Zack wasn't sure what to feel. His ex-girlfriend seemed to be expecting some sort of blowup. "Aerith, I know you're telling me because you care, but it's not what you're thinking." He stepped away from her hand, not really comfortable with the touch and her watery eyes.

She scowled and stomped her foot. "Why does everyone keep saying that? That was too intimate for just friends!"

Zeroing in on her first words, his stare sharpened. "What do you mean 'everyone'? Who have you told, Aerith?"

Swallowing, she stepped back, uneasy in the face of his anger. He'd never been like this before with her.

"J-just Cloud." Steeling herself, she tilted her chin up defiantly. "And he defended her, too! How can you stand there and tell me I don't understand? She had herself pressed up against your best friend like a prostitute and he seemed perfectly eager to get on with it!"

Zack's eyes narrowed at that. "Aerith, you need to find Cloud and apologize for whatever it was you said to him. You're a remarkable person, but you've always taken half truths and misunderstandings as gospel. Once you get something in your head, it takes an act of Minerva to change your mind." He pointed a finger at her as his voice dropped into a quiet that was more frightening than any yell. "If you'd been anyone else and spouted off that shit about Tifa and Genesis, I'd have killed you."

She couldn't help the chill that froze her spine at his tone, causing her to flinch. Zack sighed and rocked back on his heels.

"Look, you _don't_ know how our relationship works and I'm not in the mood to enlighten you. I will say this, though: Tifa was happy to have a girl friend. She doesn't trust easily and you broke that trust pretty quickly after getting it."

Chastised, but unwilling to let it go, she waved a hand. "Yes, yes, I know all about poor little Tifa and her trust issues. No one's good enough to touch her and she gets to do whatever she wants because Hojo cut on her."

Zack's body had jerked forward before he forcibly stopped himself. Closing his eyes, he got himself under control so he could look at her without snapping her neck. She wasn't acting like herself and he was going to find out what was going on. He'd never heard her talk about someone like that.

"Say something like that again, Aerith, and I'll slap the words out of your mouth," he growled. "Where's all this bitterness coming from? This isn't like you at _all_."

"She's scared," a low voice answered from the door. Cloud stepped in and eyed the two of them stoically. "She's scared of failing with Weapon and she's taking it out on the easiest target."

Understanding, Zack turned his eyes back to his ex. "You'll manage it, Aerith, but if you can't, we'll find another way. Just quite being a bitch. You're better than this and you're going to say things you can't take back. I hope you remember that your friends _won't _let you do this alone. You'd better make sure you don't drive them away before then."

Slapping Cloud on the shoulder, he left them and went to his room. He could feel a headache coming on and wondered what he'd find when he entered.

To his relief, he didn't walk into drama and tears. Instead, he found his friends in the bathroom. Genesis was wearing just the shorts he slept in and Tifa was in her overlarge nightshirt and shorts. She was perched on the vanity, Genesis between her knees and his arms on either side of her. Whatever he was whispering to her had her groaning in exasperation and erupting into giggles.

"So it _is_ true!" Zack gasped, clutching his heart melodramatically.

Tifa laughed as Genesis straightened and smirked.

"You caught us," he admitted dead pan. "If you'll be so kind as to shut the door, we'll finish and join you in a moment."

"Hey, I'm not stopping you," Zack shot back, wagging his brows.

Amused, Tifa snorted and slid off the counter. "I'm not an exhibitionist," she informed them as she walked into the bedroom.

Zack chuckled as he followed her, Genesis pulling on his shirt and bringing up the rear.

Propping the Buster Sword up, he began unbuckling his uniform.

"I take it Miss Gainsborough informed you of our indiscretion?" The Mage asked, settling against the head of the bed.

Falling serious, Zack exhaled and nodded as Tifa took over unbuckling his uniform. Once the leather fell away, she pushed him to flop onto the bed so she could tug off his boots.

"Yeah, she was really worked up. She told Cloud first, and apparently fought with him over it."

Genesis arched a brow. "She didn't paint herself in a good light in the matter, then. What did you tell her?"

He shrugged. "That she doesn't need to run off half-cocked with only pieces of the story. I wasn't in a mood to tell her much of anything, really."

Feeling let down and resigned, Tifa curled up against the other brunette. "As long as we three are okay, I don't care about anyone else. It's disappointing, though, that she didn't even try to talk to me about it. I'm sorry she upset you."

"Eh, more like annoyed. She means well, but she doesn't think about how other people feel, sometimes."

"Like how Cloud might take her championing her ex-boyfriend?" Tifa asked dryly.

Zack sighed. "Yeah. I think she's terrified about jacking up something with the Weapon and that's making her lash out at people. She's normally one of the nicest people. But, whatever; I don't want to think about it anymore."

Patting Tifa's hip, he stood to change in the bathroom. Rolling over, she raised her eyes to meet Genesis'.

"What should we do?" she asked, scooting to her usual place in the middle of the bed.

Stretching out his legs, he crossed them at the ankles and bumped her shoulder with his. "There is nothing for us to do. We'll behave as we always have."

Hearing no response, he glanced at her and then followed her gaze to see what had her attention. She was staring at their legs.

Wrinkling her nose, she looked back at him. "It's not fair how much longer your legs are than mine."

Amusement lit his face, but Zack burst back into the room before he could comment.

"Did someone call for Fair?" he exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

Giggling as he pounced on her, Tifa tried unsuccessfully to get away. Somehow, that degenerated into a pillow fight that Genesis was reluctantly dragged into.

"You two have all the maturity of a toddler," he declared some time later.

An impulse hit Tifa as she lay between her boys and listened to Genesis half-heartedly grumble. Screwing up her courage, she turned into the Mage, threw one leg over his thigh, and slipped her hand under his shirt. When he froze, she flexed her fingers and lightly scratched his stomach.

"Really, Gen?" she asked, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Like a toddler?"

Groaning, he rolled away from her and a grinning Zack. "I'm going to bed," he stated before plucking Tifa off the floor and dropping her onto said piece of furniture.

"Goodnight."

Zack snickered and took up his place on the opposite side of Tifa. The woman sighed happily and took both their hands. Whatever happened when they left the Canyon, she could face it as long as she had them.

* * *

Aerith woke to the sound of an explosion. Jerking up, she threw on her clothes and rushed outside. On one of the smaller plateaus, she saw a crowd gathered, watching a fight. Worried, she ran over and gasped when she saw Zack take an energy strike to the chest. He coughed and shook it off, smirking at the man across from him.

"Aw, baby, was it something I said?" he taunted.

Rolling his eyes, Genesis raised his Rapier and met his Buster Sword in mid swing. They continued on like that, getting more and more advanced with their attacks until she could barely see their movements. Horrified, she searched the area and found Barret. Running over to him, she gripped his arm as they stared at the scene.

"What's going on? Why are they fighting?" she asked, wondering if she already knew. Another scan of the area found Tifa at the front of the crowd, smiling. The Cetra frowned; was she _happy_ they were fighting over her?

"Dunno," Barret grunted, watching them with wide eyes. "When I got here, they were already going at it. Shit. They're fast as fuck. I ain't seen nothin' like it."

"Zack!" a sharp voice yelled. "Don't you dare use Earth!"

He smiled innocently at Tifa and caught a fist to the face when Genesis took advantage of his distraction. Stumbling back, he glared at him and then leveled a look at Tifa.

"You're kissing that better," he decreed before bombarding his opponent with a barrage of ice.

A while later, after Aerith had bitten off her nails in worry, the two crossed weapons once more.

"I'm hungry," Zack stated over the blades.

Genesis smirked. "Agreed."

Then, they just stopped. Stepping out of the destruction they'd made of the plateau, they walked to join a clapping Tifa. Aerith was startled to see Cloud pop over to them and beam in amazement.

"Wow, Tifa wasn't kidding! That was awesome!"

Zack preened and draped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "We don't get to go at it too often, so it's nice when there's an area big enough to hold our spar."

Genesis inclined his head in agreement as Tifa cast Cure on them and kissed Zack's cheek where he'd taken that hit. He grinned and squeezed her in thanks.

"Tifs is getting too good to spar with in close quarters, as well," he stated proudly.

She blushed, but was pleased with the praise as she turned back to Cloud. "We have to get the Buster Sword and Gen's Rapier to the Weapons woman."

"Cool. Mind if I come?"

They didn't and the four of them walked off to the Armory. Aerith felt a fist clench around her heart when Cloud didn't even look in her direction. He'd been upset and hurt after Zack had left the night before and they'd had words again. Now, Zack was acting like nothing was wrong!

* * *

Later, Nanaki saw Genesis and Zack talking outside their room.

"Where is Tifa?" he inquired as he approached them.

"She kicked us out," Zack replied.

The door opened to reveal an unfamiliar looking Tifa. Her hair was loose and she wore a lovely, flowing green dress that showed off her toned arms. Strappy sandals had replaced her boots, completing the look. She was smaller-seeming and more feminine appearing than the lion-like creature had ever seen her.

Ducking her head, she fidgeted unsurely. "Well?"

Nanaki glanced up and grinned at the expressions on the men's faces. They were in complete awe of her.

"Damn," Zack muttered.

Genesis smiled softly and took her hand to brush a kiss along her knuckles. "Your radiance is incomparable."

Zack recovered and grinned. "Yeah, you are one sexy, sexy woman, Tifa Lockhart."

Pleased, she brightened and shut the door behind her. "What would I do without you two?"

Nanaki's tail swished happily as she spotted him and waved with the hand Genesis wasn't holding.

"Your home is wonderful, Nanaki. Thanks for letting us stay here."

He bowed his head in acceptance and humility. "You are most welcome, Tifa. We will have a feast tonight beside the Cosmo Candle to bless your impending journey. I would be honored if you three attended."

Genesis met his eyes. "I've been told the Candle is sacred to your people. Isn't it at the heart of most of your ceremonies?"

"Yes, it is eternal and very revered by us. There are many books on the subject in our library, if you have the time to read them."

"I appreciate the offer. Perhaps, when this is over, we may return and dedicate the time we wish to the knowledge it contains."

Tifa giggled and patted his elbow above their clasped hands. "You're drooling, Gen." Glancing to Nanaki, she told him, "If he went to the library now, we'd never get him out in time to help save the Planet."

Zack laughed and rocked back on his heels. "We're playing tourist until that old biddy gets done with our stuff. Feel like showing us around, Nanaki?"

Happy to be asked, the lion agreed and began leading them to some of his favorite sites.

* * *

The last Cetra watched the people at the feast and felt woefully out of place with all the revelry. Cloud was still avoiding her and Tifa had worn the dress she'd picked out, making her feel angry and guilty simultaneously. Zack and Genesis both had forgone their armor and the effect was striking. The three of them seemed to be just fine with each other; Zack laughed and refused to dance, spinning Tifa at Genesis before joining a group of men by the buffet table.

With a sigh, Aerith steeled herself and searched for Cloud. He was talking with Barret and a few others on the opposite side of the Candle. His face sobered when he caught sight of her. Hoping to work through their issues, she motioned for him to follow her and led him away from the crowd.

An hour later, she was just about to suggest they take their make-up make-out back to her room when they heard footsteps rounding the corner. Unwilling to be caught in such a compromising position, they retreated to the shadows of a doorway. Shock slammed into them when the owners of the footsteps materialized in the alley.

With a lightning fast move, Zack pinned Tifa by her throat to the side of the building. Her eyes were wide as her hands flew to grip his wrist, though she made no move to extract herself.

"What do you want?" he growled, muscles tense as he held himself back.

"You," she whimpered, sliding her hands into his hair.

A satisfied, feral grin split his face as he jerked her to him and lay siege to her mouth. Moaning, she pressed against him as his free hand drifted down to her thigh. Pushing her once more to the wall, he tilted her head to the side and scraped his teeth over her neck.

"Zack," she panted, feeling him lift her leg to curl around his hip.

Aerith felt her own breathing deepen at the erotic scene playing out in front of her and her boyfriend. Zack had never been like that when they were dating, and seeing him so dominant was both frightening and arousing. Tifa seemed to enjoy it, if the needy sounds she was making were anything to go by.

Cursing, Zack pulled back and kissed her again before releasing her leg.

"I'm not going to take you against a wall in a dirty side-street," he told her gruffly, smoothing out her dress.

It took her a second to compose herself before she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his chest. Smiling at her action, he held her close and kissed her hair.

"Nanaki's got something he wants my help with," he told her when she looked up at him. "I don't know how long it's gonna take."

"All right. Do I get another kiss?"

Smirking, he complied, drawing a sigh from her lips when he reluctantly ended it. Genesis stepped into view, smiling at his friends knowingly as he neared them.

"I almost wondered if Tifa had changed her opinion on exhibitionism," he teased.

Laughing, Zack shook his head. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. I'll see you two when I get done."

Stretching up, Tifa kissed his cheek and moved to Genesis' side. The Mage curled an arm around her waist and nuzzled her temple.

"Were you being a tease, Miss Lockhart?" he drawled.

Shaking her head, she pointed at Zack. "Nope, it was him, promise."

Zack's grin was wicked as he shot her a hot look. "I was under the impression you were enjoying it, babe. Was I wrong?"

Genesis' right hand came up to her stomach and began sliding lower. "Shall we find out, Mr. Fair?"

Stuttering a protest, she grabbed his wandering hand to stop it. Zack gave an amused wink, delighted at the red dusting her cheeks.

"Carry on, Mr. Rhapsodos. I'll take your report tomorrow." With a jaunty salute, he left to find Nanaki.

The auburn haired man tucked Tifa's hand in the crook of his arm. "Shall we?"

Smiling, she allowed him to lead her away.

Aerith and Cloud were left wondering what they'd just witnessed.

"Were Genesis and Tifa _that_ familiar with each other when you saw them?"

The Cetra nodded, still staring at the place they'd been. "Yes." Her brows furrowed. "They did that right in front of Zack! I don't understand."

Cloud sighed and gave her a look. "I don't know what their deal is, and I'd probably have thought the same thing you did had I caught them. Nevertheless, you didn't go about it the right way, Aer, and it's pretty clear from that display that you owe them an apology."

Ashamed, she dropped her eyes. "I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Satisfied, her boyfriend pulled her in the direction of her room to pick up where they had left off.

* * *

**AN: **I got the nicest PM today, so Toya Kei, this went up so fast because of your awesomeness. It's short, but had to be done to set up the next chapter. Zack's gone for the night...hmmmm...however will Gen and Tif pass the time? And, yeah, Aerith isn't getting slammed that much, but I don't think she's a bad person overall. Annoying, yes. Deserves to be ostracized and/or killed? Meh. Coin toss.


	12. Pass the Lemonade

**AN: This chapter contains mature content. If you are too young to read this, please don't get me in trouble by doing so anyway. If you don't want to read it, skip to the line break.**

* * *

By the time Tifa and Genesis returned to their room, Zack had retrieved his armor and left. Tifa was chattering away happily about the people of the Canyon and the food of the feast. Genesis listened in contentment as he sat to remove his boots.

"And, whatever that orange fruit was, remind me never to eat it again. I thought my tongue was going to fall off," she declared before brushing her teeth vigorously.

Coming back into the room, she caught Genesis literally with his pants down. Mortified, she spun around, covering her eyes as she did.

"Oh, Shiva, I'm so sorry, Gen!"

Far from embarrassed, Genesis finished stripping his pants and stood behind her in nothing but his boxers. She was still in her dress which left her arms bare. Clasping her biceps, he bent and kissed her left shoulder.

"I'm not upset, my heart," he told her softly, tugging her until her back rested against his chest. "I welcome your attention, Tifa."

Her breath caught in her lungs when he carefully turned her to face him. Tugging on her hands, he pulled them away from her face and pressed them flat to his chest.

"Open your eyes," he commanded on a whisper.

Swallowing thickly, she did so, stubbornly keeping her gaze on his face. Amusement and a softer emotion were displayed there openly. Dipping his head, he brought her right hand up to plant gentle kisses over her palm. A coil tightened in her belly at the absolute intimacy of the gesture. She remembered what he'd said about her hands and felt something inside her shift into place at the amount of feeling she had for this man.

"After the dream you had at 7th Heaven, you said your feelings scared you." Raising his eyes, he captured hers and ran his tongue over the sensitive skin of her wrist.

A pathetic, needy noise escaped her-whether in answer to his remark, or in response to his actions, she wasn't sure. He was just touching her hands and had reduced her to mindless goo.

"Are you scared now?"

That brought her up short. He waited, patient as always, for her as she studied the windows of his soul. How had he come to be _this_ important to her? She already shared so much with him and Zack, could she trust them with the little she'd kept for herself? This feeling between them, could she trust it enough to let go completely?

There was no persuasion in his gaze, only a steady support that she'd come to rely on. She was so tired of being broken and frightened and lost. Genesis was her _rock_. And that was answer enough.

Heart in her throat, she smiled. "No. No, I'm not scared, Genesis."

Exultation brightened his eyes as he kissed her. It was a brief sampling of her warmth, for he drew away almost immediately, leaving her wanting more.

"Touch me," he urged, lips ghosting over the skin of her jaw.

"H-how?" she asked, unsure. She'd seen him with his shirt off, but she'd never allowed herself to stare too long or reach for him. Shiva, she could bounce a coin off his abs.

The corners of his eyes crinkled. "However you wish." An idea struck him, and hoping he was reading her correctly, he let his wing out.

Gasping, Tifa stared at it in awe, remembering the first time she'd seen it. Her fingers itched to touch it now, just as they had then. Biting her lip, she looked to him for permission before gently stroking the appendage. His breath left him in a hiss and his lids closed as he shifted closer. A fine tremble shivered down his body.

"It's so soft," she whispered in wonder, ruffling the feathers and marveling at the feel. "Am I hurting you?"

Shaking his head, he flexed his wing and folded it behind him, overcome with the sensations. Plucking up her courage, Tifa turned her attention to his abdomen. His body was all chorded muscle and hollow shadows that defined more than masked. Her hands moved of their own accord to map the length of his powerful arms and chest, and she was fascinated. Faint scars littered his skin, telling of a lifetime of warfare. Hesitantly, she traced the jagged one on his shoulder.

"Is this…?"

"Yes," he answered, blue eyes echoing regret and pain.

Wanting to chase those feelings away, she kissed the scar lingeringly.

That drew a husky chuckle from him. "Ah, you're such a tease, my kind heart. You torment me endlessly."

Tilting her chin up defiantly, she captured his seductive mouth with her own. Pleased with her initiative, he sank into her like melting chocolate. His movements to position them went unnoticed as he swept her tongue into his mouth and sucked. Tifa saw white and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Without warning, he turned her away from him, facing the large mirror beside the bed. She had no time to utter a sound before he swept aside her hair and dragged his tongue over her pulse. She shivered when he placed open-mouth kisses up the pale column.

At her sharp inhale, one of his hands trailed up her side to cup her breast, the questioning in his touch absent. Her curves fit against his hard form, keeping her attention solely on him.

"Look at yourself, Tifa Lockhart," he whispered and palmed the weight of her chest gently. "Look at your breathing turn to pants and your skin become hyper aware at my touch."

His right hand slid back and began unzipping her dress. "Where do you ache, love?" The dress fell open, his hand against her heart the only thing keeping it up. "Here?"

He stroked across her chest, pulling on her earlobe with his teeth as he did. A choked mewl was all she could manage as his other hand pressed almost at the junction of her thighs. "Here?" he asked, rubbing the heel of his palm against her, so close to where she really needed him.

Eyes falling shut with a moaning answer, she missed the moment he shifted, but did feel the dress pool at her feet. Left in only her bra and panties, she suddenly realized what he'd see. Wildly self-conscious, she shied back into him and tried to turn away. Genesis was quite a bit larger than she was, however, and wouldn't let her.

"Tifa," his serious voice stopped her struggles. "Do you trust me?"

Only a moment's hesitation preceded her nod. Twining their fingers, he traced the scars Masamune had given her and a few of the larger ones Hojo had. Nothing in his manner was repulsed or pitying. Still, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. He'd never seen the whole picture, before.

"I adore your personality," he told her, "and I worship your body. How astounding your spirit is to have _survived_ this. Give me your hurt; let me take away the shame you feel when you see these."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she watched him run their fingers over the past. "Can you? I don't know that that's possible," she said in a voice as vulnerable as he'd ever heard.

His smile filled her battered heart until nothing of the emptiness remained. "I can, if you let me. I would do all manner of impossible things for you, love. You have but to ask."

Choking a laugh, Tifa squeezed his hands, knowing that-from him-that was not an empty promise. If she asked him for something, he would move Heaven and Gaia to give it to her. It wouldn't occur to him to do otherwise.

Finally facing him, she tucked her head under his chin and let the peace he always gave her surround her.

"Okay."

For a long moment, he simply held her, allowing her time to enjoy the novel feeling of their nearly bare skin pressed together. When he finally brought his mouth to hers, the kiss was comforting and reverent. She didn't realize they'd reached the bed until they were falling onto it. They landed with her straddling him, his wing stretching out behind him. Tifa gasped and sat up, staring at the mesmerizing picture he made and the delightful way his muscles moved and flexed as he touched her. Noting her staring, he traced the top edges of her bra and arched a brow in question.

"I could spend the rest of my life watching you," she blushed.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes flew to hers. Seeing the unsure look there, she half giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Really, Gen. You're sex personified."

Chuckling, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra entirely too smoothly to negate her statement. He then whisked it away and leaned up to nip her collarbone in one fluid move. One hand pressed the small of her back while the other drifted to hold her breast, causing her to inhale sharply.

"What color are your nipples, my heart?" he asked her, torturing her throat while a sword calloused thumb circled her areola. "They're hardening into stiff peaks under my hands." He pinched one gently and moved his mouth to her ear. "I'm going to suck them into tight, puckered pebbles of want, my dear."

"Gen," she panted as she shifted against him restlessly with his words. She could feel herself leaking through her panties as he drove her to distraction with his wicked words and even worse mouth.

Fingers tracing the ridges of her spine to her neck, he encouraged her to lean back. The sensations washed her into a hazy state of delirium that exploded when he flicked her left nipple into his mouth and suckled. Crying out, she felt her hands fly to his head as he carefully scraped his teeth over that so-sensitive peak and then moved to the other side.

"They're brown," he whispered happily, answering his own question, "with freckles." His tongue paid special attention to the few freckles that spotted her breasts, seemingly enthralled with them.

When he plucked at her nipples with his teeth and fingers, she shuddered as every nerve ending leapt to life. Needing to feel his lips on hers again, she urged his chin up. Obliging her, he raised his head and kissed her as though she had the last breath of air on Gaia. The wet peaks of her breasts rubbed tantalizingly against his chest making her needy with desire.

"You're magnificent, my heart," he sighed when her knees tightened against his hips. "How fond are you of these panties?"

She could only whimper as he'd returned to stroking her breasts, making her hands curl into his shoulders.

Taking that as answer, he grasped the material and cast Escape on it. Tifa spared a brief thought to where the pair went, but that dissipated when Genesis laid her back and hovered over her body. The most sensuously wicked smirk graced his full lips.

"Oh, Tifa, I'm going to make you crave me until you feel the desire will consume you. Every whisper, every sigh, every touch and kiss will shatter you and leave you aching for _me_. When we reach that peak, you'll come apart with me so completely; the Goddess _herself_ couldn't separate us."

"Please," she moaned as his touch had her legs falling open instinctively. She felt like her body was singing with want for this man.

Palms against her sides dragged until they cupped her backside. When he lifted slightly, her eyes jerked to his in confusion. He kissed the inside of her thigh, and the caress made her core clench achingly on empty air.

"You're so wet already, love; you're dripping onto the bed." He shot her a smoldering look. "Let us see just how wet I can make you."

Her head flew back as her eyes slammed shut when he unceremoniously pressed his tongue firmly to her clit and then sucked on it. A scream ripped from her throat as her hands grabbed her hair. Never had she felt anything so exquisite, so mind-numbingly wonderful. Her body was on fire for him as he circled her most sensitive part and flicked it with his tongue.

"Can you handle more, my dear?" he drawled, almost lazily against her nether lips as one hand's fingers began to stroke the pink skin. "Have you touched yourself here? Have you slid your small fingers inside and pumped them until your release overcame you?"

Barely able to think, she gathered her scattered wits long enough to register his questions. "No," she sobbed, finally forcing her eyes open to take in the arousing sight of Genesis watching her from between her legs. His blue eyes branded her, making sure she would _never_ forget the way he looked there, the way he made her feel.

"No to which question? Be specific, my heart," he instructed just as his tongue pressed into the opening of her core.

Convulsing off the bed, she shook her head wildly. "No, no, I've never touched myself," she nearly shouted while he stroked his tongue in as far as it would go.

A pleased glint entered his eyes and-not dropping her gaze-he popped two fingers into his mouth. When he removed them, he smiled before oh-so-slowly pushing one into her. The unfamiliar touch inside her drove her to the brink of insanity. Muscles clenching, Tifa's tangled hands clenched in her hair as he fondled places in that tight canal that brought tears of overwhelming pleasure to her eyes.

"Oh, Ifrit," she gritted out as her lover nuzzled her thigh and began tonguing her clit again. "Please, Gen!"

She was begging him for something she couldn't name, yearning for something only he could give her. As he continued to lave that hooded pearl while filling her so wonderfully, she didn't care that she'd lost control, as long as he kept doing that. She was a writhing, mindless heap of pleasure.

"My heart, your breasts are woefully neglected," he pointed out between licks. "As I am occupied at the moment, show me what you like. Touch them for me."

Forcing her hands to release their grip, she shyly brought them fluttering to her ample bosom. Unsure about touching herself while he was watching, what she wanted if she did so, she haltingly began to massage them. She nearly passed out when her pleasure doubled. Were her breasts always this sensitive?

The finger inside her made several circles, pressing against her inner muscles firmly. A second one carefully joined it, stretching the natural hole in her hymen.

With a moan, she rocked her hips against him as his tongue lapped in time with his strokes. Just when she thought she might die from the stimulation, she screamed and fell into oblivion, led by his touch. Her body shook with the force of her release, but she was distantly aware of Genesis petting her and peppering her skin with slow, wet kisses. It was a struggle to open her eyes as she basked in the absolute euphoria, but she managed and stared at him in astonishment.

Pleased with whatever he saw in her eyes, he smiled her special, adoring smile and rubbed noses with her. "Beautiful."

A shy smile answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitated when she moved to kiss him.

"You'll taste yourself," he warned, not wanting her to be put off by that.

"I don't care."

So, he sank against her, the feathers of his wing tickling her side.

"Do I thank you?" she asked impishly, against his lips.

Laughing, he rolled to lie on his back, causing Tifa to notice the tent in his boxers. "My heart, seeing you come undone was my joy. I've never been more enthralled."

Biting her lip, she reached out and ran a finger under the band of his underwear. Immediately, his eyes flew to hers.

"Will you show me what _you_ like?"

A dark and seductive emotion bloomed in his eyes as he studied her. Still seeing his hesitance to take her up on her offer, she ran her finger over the tip of his bulge.

"Please? I want to," she insisted firmly, knowing he held back out of concern for her.

Relenting, he shuffled to pull off his boxers. Tifa's eyes widened when he was naked before her for the first time. She'd never given too much thought to the actual mechanics of sex-past kissing and rubbing against each other-and she swallowed hard when she met his gaze.

"Are-are you sure it'll fit?" she asked.

Red brows rising, he reached a hand out to cup her core where she was kneeling and flicked a finger up into her, making her eyes roll back into her head as she shuddered. Nodding, he pulled his hand back to suck her juices off his digit. "You flatter me, love, but yes, you'll stretch to accommodate me."

Aroused beyond belief at his actions and the sight of him sprawled on the bed like a fallen angel offering, Tifa found the nerve to tentatively touch his prominent erection. He inhaled sharply and covered her hand with his own, guiding her.

"The tip is the most sensitive," he explained hoarsely before moving her palm to his testicles. "These are erogenous spots as well." Giving her a wink, he released her hand. "You won't break me, just don't use your nails."

Curious, Tifa nudged his legs apart and moved between them. Red curls grew around his groin, slightly darker than the hair on the rest of his body. Cupping his balls with one hand, she stroked his shaft with the other. She was rewarded with a harsh grunt and his abdomen clenching. Figuring she was doing something right, she tightened her hand on his shaft and set an even rhythm stroking. Glancing up, she found him fisting the sheets and watching her with hooded, predatory eyes.

"Is that okay?" she asked to fill the weighty silence. That look was dangerous and exciting and _hers_. The knowledge was heady.

His answer was rough and in Banoran, but her attention was brought down when she felt something wet. Small, milky white drops were leaking from the tip of him. Rubbing her thumb over the sticky substance, she heard him hiss. Wondering if she could make him feel like he'd made her, she leaned forward and licked him.

His wing flared in a sudden jerk as his eyes clamped closed. "Tifa!" he softly cried as she took him in her mouth, encouraged by his responses.

He tasted salty, she noted, and slightly sweet. She didn't really know what she was doing, but instinct had her sucking and using her hand to pump the base of him where he wouldn't fit into her mouth. _That_ made him groan and lapse into Banoran as his hands shot to her head. Understanding some of the things he was telling her, she felt a blush heat her cheeks. His hands were a pleasant weight on her head, but he didn't push, seemingly just wanting contact. Her hair fanned across his thighs, creating a sensual compliment to what she was doing at their juncture.

When an idea struck her, and she shifted to take one of his tight balls in her mouth, a growl ripped from his chest. One of her hands continued to stroke his penis, adding a little twist on the down stroke. Seeing his face transformed in pleasure, she felt herself grow wet for him again.

His eyes opened and fairly glowed with his magic as his jaw clenched and then released to roughly whisper adoring, encouraging words to her. His brow furrowed as if in pain, but he didn't take his eyes from her.

His voice was laced with desire and magic when he told her, "I'm nearing the edge, love."

Running her tongue up the length of him, she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and sucked hard.

Gasping, he released hot strands of his essence into her mouth, coating her throat and leaving her no choice but to swallow. After a moment, he pulled her up and into a kiss that tasted of his wild magic. He couldn't get her close enough; his hands were everywhere, alternating between cold and hot as he made love to her mouth. The effect was arousal almost to the point of pain.

"You're lightning in my blood, my heart. I want you to _crave_ my touch with a passion unrivaled by _anything_ Gaia can produce."

"Genesis," she breathed raggedly, feeling his softened member lengthen and harden once more.

He smirked and gently bit the place where her neck joined her shoulder, causing her to buck against him. "Our enhancements _are_ useful in times such as these."

How could he think, much less form sentences, with him rubbing maddeningly at her entrance? Head falling to his shoulder, she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Please, Gen, I can't take it!"

Relenting, he dropped back onto the bed and lifted her until their cores were just brushing. Tifa braced herself on his chest with her hands and used her knees to support her own weight.

Genesis pushed back her hair and held her face. "In your time, love; I stretched you, but it may still hurt."

His blue eyes were still lit from within, but he would wait for her. He would always wait for her.

That thought had determination hardening her eyes and in one swift motion, she dropped down on him.

"Fuck!" he growled, his eyes clenching while he reigned in every shred of self control he possessed to keep from spilling into her tight haven.

So startled was she at his never-before-heard curse, she almost didn't feel the raw, aching tear inside her. His wing jerked again and wrapped around her, creating a tantalizing counterpoint to his hardness inside her. The ache faded a bit, letting her open her eyes in wonder at the completeness she felt. Staring into the eyes of her lover, she found his face awash with adoring need.

"Mo Chroí," he whispered, brushing the tears from her face, "tha gaol agam ort."

Closing her eyes, she cupped his hand and turned to rub her cheek against his palm; unable to breathe with the amount of emotion those words brought her. "Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin," she replied with her heart in her voice. And, because she wanted to tell him in _her_ native tongue, "I love you, too."

She didn't think he could radiate any more joy, but the way he looked when she finally, _finally_ told him verbally that his feelings were returned-well, she'd remember this moment _forever_. It was burned into her memory. He transcended happiness and looked every inch the angel he claimed not to be.

Once more sitting, he groaned as she slid against him. Tifa's eyes fluttered as her breath hitched. He levered her up slowly before slipping back in at a tortuous pace.

"Gen," she moaned, scratching his shoulders and clenching her inner walls.

He growled and nipped at her lips before kissing her deeply. Tongues twining and dancing between their mouths, they moved with deliciously friction inducing, mania stirring slowness.

"You are gorgeous, my heart, and so tight. I can feel you gripping my shaft, pulling me deeper into your hot, wet core."

Unexpectedly, he bowed her back and caught her right nipple in his teeth, making her scream. With a flick of his tongue, he slid into her again and reduced her to a sobbing, begging mess. She felt stretched to capacity and consumed with a paralyzing need. Her world had narrowed to one point, shrinking all she knew to the agonizingly slow glide of him inside her and his mouth heightening the madness.

"Please…I can't," she cried, pulling him up.

He smiled and kissed her, laying her back to rise over her pleading body. His next thrust had her screaming his name into his mouth. Nails scraping his back, she brought up her legs to clutch his waist. He needed to be closer, always closer, and she took to licking and biting at his neck to relay that feeling.

"Goddess," he rasped and she wondered if he was naming her, or praying. "Tá tú iontach álainn."

Incoherent babble escaped her when he twisted his hips just so and hit a spot that had her seeing stars.

"There?" he teased breathlessly and did it again.

She mewled, "Ifrit, yes," and rose up to meet his thrusts with her own, chanting his name like a mantra.

Pleasure was all she knew and when he slid one hand between them to rub her over sensitized clit, she hit flashpoint. Every muscle seized around him as wave after wave of ecstasy drenched her-pulling her under. Vaguely, she felt Genesis push inside her once more and hot liquid carry her higher on the sensations. She was floating with jubilation filling her, more peaceful than she could ever remember being.

When reality returned to her, she found Genesis had buried his face in her neck and was tenderly placing kisses there as he stroked her side. At her stirring, he raised up to meet her eyes. His eyes were glowing and his hair was floating, every fiber of his being radiating power. Mesmerized, Tifa touched the corners of his eyes and then his brows.

"You are extraordinary," she breathed. "I can't imagine my life without you, Genesis."

Joyful amusement splashed across his face. "I believe that is what _I_ am supposed to say." Sliding out of her, he gathered her still trembling body to his chest. "My Tifa, my heart is in you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his feathers as his wing cradled her. "Is that what you were saying in the buggy?"

"Tá mo chroí istigh ionat?" he asked. "Yes. Sleep now, love."

Eyes drowsy, she smiled. "We need a shower."

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I'll wake you for one in a little while."

Contented, she snuggled into him as much as she could, savoring the feel of his strength and protection. He was solid and unyielding in his absolute devotion and she returned that tenfold. She just hoped he realized that. When his lips met hers once more in an infinitely tender kiss, he told her that and more.

* * *

Genesis lay in bed some time later, Tifa curled happily around him. Only one candle remained from the ones he'd lit when they'd returned to their room, but he didn't need the light to see. He didn't need to see at all at the moment, but was enjoying watching his lover sleep in the most peaceful manner he could remember. Stroking her dark hair, he smiled to himself as she muttered something that could have been his name.

His _lover._

He'd made love to Tifa Lockhart-satisfaction gleamed in his eyes-multiple times. She was as glorious in that as she was every other aspect of her life. The taste of her raw passion and wild honey he'd sampled from her Restore was nothing compared to the explosion she'd been leashing. Goddess, she pulled his Magic to the surface-so, so tempted to bind her to him forever. It wasn't time, yet. They still had much to do before they could turn their minds to selfish pursuits.

Something primal and wholly male, however, sharpened his smile when he thought back on the instant she'd given him her virginity. He was her _first_ and that satisfied a petty, childish part of him that balked at the shadow of Zack Fair.

Her relationship with the other SOLDIER didn't make him jealous, per say, but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't rather have her all to himself. He knew she needed Zack right now and he was content with that for the moment. Zack deserved happiness, too, after everything and Genesis considered him his best friend. He'd never intentionally hurt him, or sabotage his and Tifa's relationship, but he wasn't above making a point to imprint _his_ touch on _every_ part of her. He wasn't above keeping her attention on himself. She was happy at the moment, and allowing him more and more ground in her heart. He was a patient man, he would wait for her.

Snorting, he shook his head. He was sounding like it was a competition when that wasn't really the case. He adored Tifa, loved her with a passion unrivaled by anything he'd ever known. That night, he'd poured every ounce of his feelings into each touch and caress against her pale skin. When she looked at him with that shining gaze of pure devotion, he felt the stain of his past lessen. He felt like he could be a better man, if only to earn her esteem.

This night was solely theirs and his scarred, mangled heart felt clean and hopeful. She'd given him a precious gift that he'd cherish until his dying day.

"Gen?" she whispered sleepily, fingers flexing across his chest.

"Sh, I'm here, love," he replied softly, curling his arm around her shoulder and brushing her hair away from her face with the other. "I'll not leave you."

"Promise?"

Seeing her eyes blinking to meet his, he studied her face. She was sleep tousled and adorable, but determined to have an answer.

"My heart, I would burn Gaia itself to stay by your side."

Dropping her head to lay over his heart, she hummed and wrapped her arm around him. "I know," she whispered, certainty filling her voice as it never had before when this matter had been brought up between them. Perhaps she had finally understood what he'd been telling her since the moment she'd saved him.

"Genesis?"

"Yes?"

"If that didn't work, I'd destroy the Promised Land to come back to you."

Emotion clogged his throat as he recognized the steely resolve lacing her words. Tightening his hold on her, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to commit this moment to memory and get himself under control. Knowing, finally, just how much she really felt for him overwhelmed the Mage with almost incoherent giddiness.

"Mo chuid den tsaol," he told her hoarsely.

Her nose wrinkled as she groggily tried to translate the words. "You are my everything?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose and cheeks. "You are everything to me, Tifa Lockhart. And I shall spend the rest of my life showing you."

Waking more with his kisses and impassioned words, she met his lips and pulled him over her once more.

* * *

Zack returned to the room in the wee hours of the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet, making him crack a massive yawn when he realized. Rubbing his eyes, he tiredly opened the door, only to be hit with the distinct smell of sex. Coughing, he felt his eyes widen when he caught sight of Tifa curled up on the bed in nothing more than a sheet. Curiosity batted down his weariness as he shut the door and saw Genesis coming out of the bathroom. The boxer clad Mage arched a brow at the teasing look on his friend's face.

"So, your night was _much_ better than mine," he prodded, wagging his brows.

Genesis smiled and shrugged. "I would wager that, yes. What did Nanaki want?"

Flopping onto the sofa, he began tugging at his laces to get his boots off. "Turns out, he's grown up thinking his old man was a coward when the battle with the Gi tribe happened. Bugenhagen led him through a cave and showed him what really happened. His dad got turned to stone defending the Canyon single-handedly against an onslaught."

"That had to have been a shock. Why did he need you to accompany them?"

"The cave was filled with some nasty leftovers from the attack. He loaned me a sword and I got them there in one piece." He unbuckled his armor and eyed the other man. "I can bunk somewhere else tonight," he offered.

Genesis' face was amused as he shook his head. "You'd worry Tifa, and you know it."

Zack rolled his eyes and changed into his sleep clothes as he told his friend a bit about what happened. When Genesis turned to rejoin Tifa, he got a glimpse of his back.

"Whoa, man," he said with amusement, eyeing the mass of scratches along the other man's shoulders and sides. "Damn," he whistled, impressed.

Tossing a look over his shoulder, Genesis winced. "Ah, I'd forgotten about those."

With a vague motion and a flash of green light, the wounds were gone. Zack chose not to comment on the evidence of Tifa's passion. He did level a look at Genesis, however, before he climbed in beside Tifa.

"You made it good for her, right?" he asked seriously. "I don't want to know the details, but Tif deserves to have her first time be filled with all those niceties girls like. She's had too much jacked up in her life already."

The Mage's face was reassuring as he nodded. "Of course, Zack. Now, let us vow to never discuss this again. I find myself distinctly uncomfortable speaking of Tifa's deflowering with her other boyfriend."

Chuckling, Zack heartily agreed. As he lay beside Tifa and listened to Genesis' breath even out in sleep, the Buster Sword wielder pondered this new development. Some part of him was disappointed that he hadn't been Tifa's first, but a larger part of him was relieved. He wasn't sure he could have been as gentle as she needed and that scared him. There were dark parts of his mind that sometimes surfaced when he was kissing her. Not violent, but controlling. To be that open and vulnerable with another person-especially Tifa, who meant so much to him-made him nervous after Nibelheim. It wasn't the sex; it was the fear that she would see the damaged places inside him and balk.

Sighing, he pushed those thoughts away. Little by little, they were all healing and that gave him hope that one day-one day he'd be less broken pieces. One day, they'd be whole again. Maybe then he could let himself go with her.

Glancing to her slumbering form, he smiled.

* * *

**AN: **Oookaaay, hope this is sufficient. Many thanks to Ami, Sassay, and Toya Kei and all the others who continue to review EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER! You are my drive. I'm tweaking a few things, so there may not be an update for a few days. Maybe this will tide you over.


	13. New Gear, Old Hurt

Surprisingly, Tifa was the first to wake the next morning. Stretching languidly, she was confused at the soreness in her body and the complete laziness that pulled at her. Feeling her bare skin slide against someone else's, however, brought last night's events flooding back. At first, an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks as she self-consciously recalled the way she'd begged and acted. Shiva, she'd been out of control and mad with want for his touch. Remembering the gentle way he'd held her, though, and the emotion that choked his voice more than once, her embarrassment soon faded. It was replaced by a pleased, cat-that-got-the-cream smile as she realized he was pressed tightly to her back, holding her to him even in sleep.

Finally mustering up the will to open her eyes, she found Zack snoring in front of her. Forcing herself not to dwell on the fact that she was still naked and he obviously knew what had happened, she turned her attention to her lover. Carefully rolling over, Tifa pulled back enough in his hold to study him. His face was slack with sleep, but his arms still held her. Watching him, she had to restrain herself from tracing his beautiful features, the image of him radiating magic and power burned forever into her mind. _She'd_ made him look like that. Her heart felt full to bursting with the knowledge.

Her need to use the bathroom chose that moment to forcibly exert itself. Sighing, she cautiously wiggled out of bed without waking either of her boys and then padded to the bathroom. Her body ached pleasantly as she washed her hands, the glow her reflection had was a telling sign of how happy she was. Hair and teeth brushed, she slipped back into the bedroom and changed into her usual clothes. Noticing the condition of her boots, she frowned. Hopefully, Genesis had commissioned a pair for her because these weren't going to last much longer. A giddy smile settled on her face when she thought about him again.

Scribbling out a note, she pinned it to her pillow. After brushing a kiss over both her boys' cheeks, she left to find breakfast. Zack must have come in late for him to sleep so deeply and she knew what had worn Genesis out. Shiva, she was going to have to get herself under control. She couldn't go around constantly daydreaming about the way he'd loved her and plotting ways to get him to do it again. For a man who hadn't been terribly talkative in the time she'd known him, he'd certainly had no problems running his mouth last night. Not that she was complaining.

A Heavenly smell had her nose quivering as she came across a small café. Deciding to indulge herself, she walked in and ordered tea with a massive cinnamon bun. She'd take a few moments to herself to savor her memories before she went back. Sitting at one of the tables, she inhaled the aroma of her beverage before taking a sip. Her face contorted in pain a moment later when the scalding liquid hit her tongue. Scowling at the cup, she plunked it down and tore off a chunk of her roll to sooth her offended taste buds. She'd gotten spoiled with Genesis' tea.

A sappy smile spread across her face as she chewed and once more thought back over the night. She'd never felt more cherished, more loved and hoped it'd been the same for him. He'd made her feel beautiful, keeping his promise. Reminiscing about the way he'd whispered against her skin and refused to relinquish her gaze caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. He'd been absolutely enthralling.

Swallowing a bite of her roll, she wondered how this was going to affect Zack. She didn't want him upset, but it wasn't like she could have had them _both_ for her first time. A beat later, her cheeks were flushed darkly as her mind threw up a completely indecent idea. Well, it was possible, she supposed, but she doubted she'd ever be comfortable with something like that. Besides, she got the feeling Zack was still hurting over the things that had happened. It didn't feel like the right time in their relationship to deepen their intimacy. She just hoped he felt the same. It didn't mean she felt any less for him.

The bell above the café door tinkled pleasantly as a familiar girl with brown hair entered. The quick glimpse Tifa took showed that the girl wasn't in her usual pink, but a pale yellow. Praying she hadn't noticed her, Tifa kept her head down and finished her breakfast. Her prayer was denied; however, as Aerith appeared at the table once she'd received her order.

"Tifa? Can I…can I sit here?" she asked nervously.

Sighing, Tifa wiped her hands and shrugged. Aerith took the seat across from her and fidgeted with her latte. A heavy silence descended on them as Tifa was disinclined to make the situation easier.

"I'm so sorry," the Cetra finally blurted, meeting her eyes for the first time. "I don't know how your relationship with Genesis and Zack works and I should have let you explain."

Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to impress upon the other girl her sincerity. "I care about Zack a lot, Tifa. I always will and the thought of someone so close to him hurting him like that made me furious. I handled it wrong." Dropping her eyes, she took a nervous swig of her drink. "And, I'm terrified of what's going to happen with Weapon. I took that out on you, too. Do you think we could ever start over?"

Tifa's face softened at Aerith's obvious distress and genuine desire to make amends. "Why'd you change your color?" she asked instead of answering.

"Oh," the Cetra blushed, "when we were dating, Zack came up with the idea that I should wear pink whenever we were going to meet. I wore pink every day after he disappeared. It seemed like a good time, now, to change."

The martial artist didn't miss the similarity of Aerith's dress' color and Cloud's hair. A small smile twitched at her lips.

"I think we can try again," she agreed, understanding that Aerith had done what she did out of honest concern for Zack. "But, if you have a problem with me or something I've done, you have to talk to _me_ about it first, all right? That was pretty crappy on your part."

Wringing her hands, Aerith hastily nodded. "I will, I promise, and I'll earn your trust again, Tifa."

Smiling, she rolled her tea between her hands. "I think you made it worse on yourself than any of us did. I'm not mad about you caring for Zack and wanting to protect him. I'm upset at the drama and how easily you turned on me." She couldn't stay mad today, though, and her words weren't spoken harshly. "I'd appreciate it if you apologized to Genesis, as well."

Aerith released a breath. "I was planning on it. Is he awake yet?"

Tifa shrugged and stood. "I don't know. I was going to bring back breakfast before we headed over to get the things Genesis commissioned. You can come with me, if you want."

Happily surprised and grateful at Tifa's forgiveness, Aerith waited while the other woman got her boys breakfast. Tifa led her back to her room and motioned for her to stay in the hall while she poked her head in. Seeing that Genesis and Zack were both up and decent, she motioned for Aerith to enter with her.

Hesitantly, the Cetra closed the door behind her and turned to face the three. Zack had taken the breakfast and spread it on the table, but both men blinked and looked at Tifa in question at the other woman's entrance.

"Aerith and I had a talk," she told them. "She wants to have a chat with you as well."

Genesis rubbed his thumb over Tifa's cheek, studying her eyes before his hands traced her arms and slid into hers. His face radiated an emotion Aerith couldn't define as he bent to whisper to Tifa quietly.

Tifa's smile was infinitely soft as she answered him just as lowly. Appeased, he stepped back and let Zack wag his brows at her.

"I didn't get a kiss last night, or this morning, you know," he teased.

Grinning, she moved to give him a chaste kiss, holding his hand when she sat at the table. The men turned their attention back to the confused and ashamed Ancient. That scene had driven home just how wrong she'd been. Tifa and Genesis looked like lovers for a moment and Zack was completely unfazed by it.

"Have a seat, Aerith," Zack invited as he sat beside Tifa and dug through the pastries for one he liked.

Genesis was sipping his tea and watching her guardedly from behind Tifa's chair. Aerith was struck by the picture the three of them made together. They seemed to fit in a way that she couldn't begin to understand or describe.

Swallowing, she placed her hands on the table and gathered her nerve. "I want to apologize for the way I went about this situation and the things I said." Taking a deep breath, she met Genesis' gaze. "I'm sorry, Genesis. Do you think you can forgive me?"

He arched a brow and seemed to weigh her offer before inclining his head. "If Tifa is willing, then I shall. I don't advise repeating this incident, however."

And the warning was abundantly clear. Despite him standing in clothes he slept in, Aerith knew what kind of power backed those words. Swiftly agreeing, she dropped her eyes to meet her ex-boyfriend's. He was munching on his breakfast and blinked at her in question.

"What?" he asked when he swallowed.

Shaking her head in amusement, she couldn't help but smile as the tension in the room dissipated. Tifa bumped his shoulder pointedly.

"What about you?"

Poking her side in retaliation, he stuck out his tongue before turning back to Aerith seriously.

"No worries, Aerith," he smiled. "We've got your back, okay? But, for the record, Gen and I are both aware of the nature of each other's relationship with Tifa. You don't have to protect me from them."

Stunned, she stared at them incredulously. "Y-you mean…you three?"

Sighing in exasperation, Zack flopped back dramatically in his chair. "Why do people always assume that _we're_ the ones screwing each other, Gen? Seriously!"

Chuckling, the Mage shrugged. "It is beyond my reasoning. You're much too tall for me."

Tifa patted his cheek as the former SOLDIER glared. "It's because you're both so pretty," she joked.

The Cetra's eyes flicked between the three, trying to work out the exact dynamics. Giving up, she contented herself with their forgiveness and easy banter. Whatever happened, she vowed, she _would_ make it up to them.

* * *

Aerith left shortly after agreeing to meet them at the old crone's shop. Tifa stole Genesis' tea as Zack got dressed in the bathroom. Savoring the perfect temperature, she relaxed and felt good about what the morning had brought. Forgiving Aerith had felt right-especially in the face of her obvious remorse. In time, she didn't doubt that their fledgling friendship would flourish, perhaps even stronger because of this. After all, it spoke of her fierce loyalty to Zack that she would go against everyone to protect and warn him. Maybe now the Cetra would realize that she didn't have to carry the weight of the whole plan on her shoulders. It was okay to mess up. Friends stuck together even when they made mistakes.

Smiling at the thought and how much it made her understand her own situation, Tifa cradled the tea and closed her eyes. Tilting her body to the side, she rested her head against her lover's hip. Genesis chuckled softly and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you this morning," he murmured.

Glancing up at him, she smiled and passed him back his tea. "You were out cold. I didn't have the heart to wake you." A beat later, she wrinkled her nose. "I should have, though. I burned my tongue on the tea I ordered at the café. You've gotten me spoiled."

He grinned and sat in front of her, watching her quietly. "I enjoy spoiling you." Setting his tea aside, he stated, "I'm afraid I'll have to be content with the memory of last night for a long while, yet. Things are about to get very dangerous, love."

Swallowing, she reached out her hand, resting it on his neck, over his pulse. Taking her invitation, he sat forward and kissed her softly, adoringly, letting her know he'd meant every word he'd said to her the night before. It was a promise that they _would_ have this again.

When he straightened a bit, he held her eyes to sear the oath into her heart. Her smile said she knew, that she would wait for him, that whatever came she would love him.

A moment later, he stood as Zack came out of the bathroom. With one last touch to her shoulder, he took his turn changing.

Zack took the seat beside her and watched her contemplatively. Turning to him, she silently questioned his thoughts, having an idea he'd taken longer to give her and Genesis a moment to themselves. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You're one Hell of a woman, babe."

A blush crept across her cheeks. "You're not mad, are you?"

His face was soft with emotion. "Nah, Tifs. It's not really our time, yet, is it? We're not keeping score and making sure everything is even. Besides, I'm not really all that good at soft romance and the like."

Giggling at the face he made, she kissed him and drew back when Genesis reentered the room.

"Let us retrieve our items and be on our way," the Mage suggested.

Zack nodded and stood. "Yeah, and I meant to tell you two, Nanaki's decided to come with us. Seems like seeing his old man's sacrifice made him want to live up to the legacy."

The three of them walked to the crone's shop, discussing their plan for the North Crater. Genesis couldn't disguise the eagerness in his steps to find out exactly what the crone had managed to do. Tifa and Zack chuckled and teased him good naturedly about his excitement, prompting him to smirk.

"Withhold your mockery until you witness what I've commissioned. I demand severance once you do."

Zack grinned and nudged him with his elbow. "As long as the Buster Sword's okay and I get new boots, I'm cool with anything."

They arrived at the place to find the rest of their party waiting for them. Genesis motioned for Zack to go first.

"You shouldn't have eaten such a large meal this morning, my friend. You're about to eat your words."

The brunette blew him a raspberry, but cautiously stepped toward the creepy woman eyeing him in a disturbing way. The crone cackled and motioned for her assistant.

"Bring me the hotty's items."

Tifa had to cover her mouth at the face Zack pulled. All amusement fled when Zack's weapon was produced. The Buster Sword had been completely overhauled. In its place was a complex sword beautifully crafted and radiating power. Zack accepted in reverently.

"Whoa, what'd you _do_ to her?"

The woman took the sword and with a flick of her wrist, had it apart. Six swords faced him, making him swallow, but relax when he saw that the original Buster had apparently been used as the base.

"This is the Fusion Sword. Your Buster Sword was the model for it, but has been enhanced. It is the First Tsurugi now. I didn't think I was overestimating your ability to wield such a weapon."

Zack gaped and carefully followed her instructions on assembling and disassembling it. The weapon was magnificent. A grin split his face nearly from one ear to the other as he spun around to show Tifa and Genesis. At the Mage's smug look, Zack laughed and yanked him into a hearty man-hug before shoving him away to examine his sword once more.

"Grandma, you _rock!_" he declared, waving the sword around.

She cackled again and held out a holster. "Your new sword needs a new holster. You can carry it combined or in four pieces with this."

The leather was a shimmering blue, letting the man know that it had been cut from the Ice dragon. He also received a Dragon Armlet, new gloves, boots, and shoulder guards of the same blue leather and scales.

While he prattled on about his new things, Genesis chuckled and motioned for Tifa to go next.

"Let us see if you are as happy with yours, love."

Eyes light, she squeezed his hand and stepped to the old woman.

"Ah, the fist fighter. Yes, I have something special for you, too."

Again, the assistant brought forth several items. The crone presented her with wicked looking gloves.

"Premium Heart, girl. The best pair of fighting gloves I've ever made. Note the Materia slots. These were made from the dragons' hearts-mighty powerful things."

The gloves were astonishing. Tifa could feel the power vibrating up her arms when she donned them. The crone further presented her with a Minerva Band, boots, gauntlets and a few other items. Both red and blue leather and scales had been used in her armor.

The crone glanced to Genesis and held out a long box. Accepting it, he opened the top and pulled out a shimmering Super Ribbon. Tucking the box into his pocket, he turned a confused Tifa around and gathered her hair into a tail before securing it with the Ribbon.

"This is a powerful accessory, my heart," he told her softly. "It prevents all status effects. My mind would be eased if you would wear this at all times until we finish our quest."

Blue met blue as she looked at him and no further words needed to be said. He gave her a soft smile before turning to the eager crone.

"Yours next, Mage?"

He shook his head. "The others, please."

And Aerith was startled to discover that he'd had a staff, the Princess Guard, made for her from the bones of one of the creatures. Guiltily, she accepted the gift and the shoes, wondering how she would ever forgive herself for nearly destroying such amazing friendships.

Genesis had commissioned something for everyone, ensuring that any remaining doubt the group had about him was squashed.

Cloud was choking and making inarticulate noises as he stared at his black blade.

"That's Ragnarok, boy. Common blades are drawn to begin battles. Ragnarok is drawn to end them."

The crone glared at the smirking Genesis. "_Now_?"

Relenting, he let the woman lead him to the large trunk the aids had brought outside. She carefully passed him a crimson Rapier of such magic and presence that the air hummed with it. Eyes glowing with pleasure, he passed a hand over the blade, feeling the Runes respond immediately. The hilt still curved intricately back and was capped with a pulsing stone so red it was nearly black. It was the perfect blade for him.

"Sacred Intent," he read on the hand guard, emotion bleeding into his eyes. A divine purpose, a blessed goal, a consecrated meaning. The Goddess had a hand in this.

"And your other wares," the crone pointed out.

He was reluctant to put away his weapon, but finally did. Shrugging out of his duster, he accepted the red coat of armor superior to anything he'd ever dreamed. An Escort Guard and boots were also presented to him.

The others were talking amongst themselves and practicing with their new weapons, but Tifa kept her eyes on her lover. He stepped into the crone's building where he spoke to her in such low tones the martial artist was unable to hear. However, she did see him accept a few other items and spend a long moment discussing something tiny in a bone box. The crone nodded and answered his questions before Genesis smiled and slipped the box into his pocket.

"Many thanks," he told her, bowing formally.

Grinning, the woman waved him off and walked with him back outside. "What I'm left with will fetch me more than a few pouches of gil, lad. Feel free to bandy my name about when asked about your fine merchandise."

When he reached Tifa's side, he brought his hand up to rest on her back. "I'll discuss the terms of your severance with you later," he teased, though there was a slow burning fire behind his eyes.

Blushing, she bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Thanks, Genesis. You really went all out."

The Mage chuckled as Zack took that moment to flick his wrist in an attempt to smoothly get the Fusion Sword to break apart. It quickly became apparent that he was going to need a lot of practice. Grumbling, he put everything together and glared at his friend.

"You told her to make it as difficult as possible, didn't you?"

Before a reply was forthcoming, a familiar voice hollering caught their attention. Tifa, Zack, and Genesis were floored when the memorable figure of a crown-wearing cat bounced into sight.

"Cait!" Zack exclaimed.

The doll grinned as he came to a stop in front of them. "I told ya, laddie, I'd be back. I'm not exactly _your_ Cait Sith, however. I'm Cait Sith Number Two," he informed them.

Tifa choked and knelt to hug him, regardless. He purred a moment before the woman shrieked and flung him away from her. Startled, Zack and Genesis helped her up as she sputtered and snarled at the smirking cat.

"He felt me up!" she growled.

Disbelief raised their brows as they looked back at the unrepentant doll.

"What? Don't tell me ya haven't wanted to tap _that_! Mmm mmmm, lass," he smacked his lips. "I could eat you up."

Furious, the men had their weapons at his throat in a blink. Laughing, he held up his hands.

"Reeve better be coming through _now_," Zack hissed.

Grumbling, the cat crossed his arms as his stare grew vacant.

"Reeve, what the fuck are you playing at?"

Reeve's voice came back exasperated and apologetic. "It wasn't done on purpose, Zack. I can bring him to life, but the personality he assumes after that is his own doing. I needed to get information to you and this was the quickest way, short of alerting everyone to your whereabouts. First, did you destroy the Black Materia?"

Snorting, Zack nodded. "Yeah. What do you have for us? We were just about to head out."

"Good," he said, relieved to hear that the dangerous Materia was no more. "We've had reports of odd, black clothed men who are possibly connected to Sephiroth."

The group exchanged looks.

"What has led you to that conclusion?" Genesis asked.

The doll shifted uneasily. "They apparently have ties to Hojo and are concentrated in a place he used to work. More and more, however, they seemed to be showing up wherever we receive reports of the General."

Tifa felt her stomach twist in foreboding, but she had to pose the question. "Where are they coming from?"

"Nibelheim."

"Oh, _Hell no_!" Zack exclaimed. "We're not going anywhere near that twice damned mountain. Once was _more_ than enough, thank you _very_ much!"

Cloud shifted forward. "We could split up again?" He wasn't exactly keen on returning to his hometown, either, but at least he could spare Zack and Tifa.

Genesis rejected that notion. "If Sephiroth happens to be at Nibelheim gathering an army, it will take all of us to battle him. Besides, our plan for the North Crater is contingent upon Miss Gainsborough. All of us go, or none of us do."

Tifa's jaw was clenched so tightly her back teeth ached. Saying nothing, she lifted her eyes to Zack's. Wordless communication passed between them. Her own terror was reflected in his eyes. Nibelheim was pain. Nibelheim was death and broken promises and shattered innocence. Nibelheim was their Hell.

"Zack," she whispered, clutching at his hand.

Swallowing, he looked away and gave a short, stiff nod. "Fine. Nibelheim it is. We get in and out in a hurry, you all got that? I'm _not_ staying the night there."

If Sephiroth had amassed an army, they had no choice but to investigate it.

They swiftly agreed and loaded into the buggy. It was a tight squeeze with everyone, but they managed it. Zack drove in tense silence as Tifa sat beside him, one leg reassuringly pressed against his thigh. Genesis was on her right, carefully keeping an eye on both of them. This development could destroy all the careful healing his family had fought to attain. When the time came to finally face his old friend, Genesis was going to make him _suffer_ for every second they spent in that pit. He was going to inflict such torment upon him, whatever was left of his mind would shatter into pieces too small for even Jenova to use.

Haltingly, Tifa told the rest of the group what the first Cait had said about ShinRa rebuilding the town. She couldn't let Cloud be blindsided by that. Still, when Nibelheim came into view the next day, her breath caught. It was just as she remembered it. There was no trace of Sephiroth's betrayal anywhere and that hurt worse than burned rubble and devastation. The victims deserved to be remembered. They deserved the dignity of at least being _acknowledged_.

Zack pulled over to leave the buggy outside of town. As Tifa stood on a hill overlooking her childhood home, she bit her lip until it bled. This was wrong. It was like ShinRa was killing them all over again.

Genesis lightly touched her shoulder, but said nothing. Rubbing her eyes, she took a fortifying breath and leaned into his strength, letting him reinforce hers.

Swinging the Fusion Sword into its holster, Zack took in the village as well. Fuck, he didn't want to go there. A glance at Tifa's pale face and he knew he had to. They had to face this and put it behind them once and for all.

"Ready?"

A slight incline of her head was her answer. Swallowing his own horror, Zack led the group into town. Luckily, it didn't take them long to find one of the men Reeve had mentioned. They were drifting all over the place, muttering about a reunion.

"With whom are you reuniting?" Genesis tried to ask one of the obviously ill men.

The man had a number tattooed on him that stood out starkly on his sickly complexion.

"Mother," he groaned, reaching out wildly. "Reunion!"

Genesis avoided his grip and let him stumble passed.

"What's up there?" Aerith asked, pointing.

When they followed her gaze, they saw another man in black staggering down the mountain.

"Fucking of course," Zack snarled. "Of _course_ we have to go back to the lab."

"Zack," Tifa started, reaching out for him.

Jerking, he pulled away and shook his head. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Tears threatened, but Tifa pushed them back and began moving toward the mountain path. The group followed her as she led them higher and higher up the mountain. Zack's mood worsened the further they went.

Tifa's steps faltered when they arrived at the old Manor. A touch on her back drew her attention. Genesis dropped his hand, but was watching her worriedly. Her smile was a fleeting thing, but her hand gripped his and held. Together, they followed Zack through the doors of the prison.

Cloud sneezed, breaking the oppressive silence. "It looks like a normal house, even abandoned as it is."

Zack's gloves creaked as his fists tightened. "Up here, maybe."

Tension stiffened his body as he led them down winding corridors and stairs until they reached an area very much not a normal house. Tanks lined the walls with a few in different rooms. Several rooms had steel tables with a tray of surgical instruments at the head. Leather straps hung from the tables, obviously restraints. Tifa whimpered and huddled against Genesis as they crossed to an office. The room they passed had a shattered Mako tank inside.

A massive computer took up the whole left side of the room. Rows upon rows of shelves were filled with data disks.

"Maybe the computer will have something on what Hojo was doing," Aerith whispered, nervous in the weighty atmosphere.

Zack booted it up. When it was online, Cloud clicked on a file at random. Screams erupted from the speakers as a horrific image was splashed across the screen. Tifa lunged away from Genesis and vomited against the wall as one of the scientists moved, exposing her own agonized face. Zack yanked her up and rushed out of the room as Cloud frantically tried to stop the video.

"Experiment 0900 a failure in Project S," a nasally voice stated over the screams. "However, it is abnormally strong willed and will be an excellent specimen in-" Cloud finally shut it down.

So much blood. All they could see was red and metal and Tifa's young, pleading eyes. Genesis turned his face away before his own horrified tears could fall.

* * *

Zack finally stopped dragging her when they reached an obscure corridor. Tifa collapsed when he released her, with him doing the same on the opposite wall. Drawing his knees up, he rested his forehead against them and tried to breathe passed the bile in his throat. He remembered that session. It was the first time both of them had been awake together. He'd managed to rip apart the gurney before they sedated him and threw him into his tank.

"Not real," he hissed, rocking and trying to drive the memories away. "It's over. I killed the bastard!"

But, _fuck_, it felt like everything was happening all over again to him. He could feel the slice of the surgical knives and the excruciating pain that broken bones and ruptured organs brought. Screams had ripped through his mind so often and so long that he lost track of which ones were his. This place was a harsh, grating reminder of his total failure. He'd failed at everything SOLDIER meant here.

"Zack?" Tifa asked hoarsely, crawling to his side.

"Don't touch me," he growled, shying away from her. "Shit. He's in my head, Tif. I can't get him out!"

Shakily, she got to her feet and wiped her eyes. "Wait for us outside, okay?" she said in a trembling voice. "We'll finish here."

"No, I can do this," he choked, slamming the back of his head into the wall. "Just let me get my shit together."

"I know you can, Zack, but you shouldn't have to."

Huffing, he stood and glared at her, but she cut him off before he could voice his protest.

"You and Genesis have helped me deal with what happened, Zack. You put aside your own pain to heal mine. Please, let me do this for you."

His fists tightened as he looked away. "If that flunky hadn't shot me with the tranq, I'd have destroyed this place that day." Coughing back a sob, he met her eyes again with raw pain. "I promised I'd protect you, Tifa, and I couldn't even protect _myself_!" His voice rose in impotent fury.

Forcing down her tears, she reached for him once more, relieved that he let her and harshly returned her embrace. His arms were like chorded steel around her, but he was accepting her touch. That had to count for something.

"I'm so, so sorry, Zack. Zangan had no right to make you promise something like that. For all he knew, Sephiroth had already killed me. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of! You fought until you couldn't move and then got us out of this Hell after. Don't let Hojo or ShinRa steal anything more from us than they already have," she pleaded, remembering Cora's advice from a lifetime ago.

Grunting, he pulled away and nodded jerkily. "Fine. I'll wait outside. Once you're through, I'm going to _incinerate_ this place," he declared vehemently.

Giving his hand one last squeeze, she let him go. After he was out of sight, she turned and found Genesis standing at the end of the hall. Her strong front crumbled as her own pain and fear rose up again. The Mage took three quick steps and pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything, only stroked her hair and her back gently, as if to reassure himself that she was unhurt.

Had Tifa seen his eyes, however, she would have noticed the fine thread of control he had on his sanity. That video had brought to surface long-buried wounds in all of their minds and inflicted new ones on his. To see her like that…

"Genesis?" she asked, still clutching his shirt.

Though he swallowed his rage, his power still bled into his voice, a testament to his emotional state.

"Yes, my Tifa?"

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," she admitted. She couldn't have told Zack that if she was to help him, but she needed Genesis to help her. Despite everything that she'd accomplished since being imprisoned here, this place still made her feel like a helpless fifteen year old again. She felt striped bare and raw.

Pulling back, he met her watery, pleading eyes and felt his fury burn hotter at the vulnerability this place inflicted on her. If he'd seen that video _before_ they'd caught Hojo…well, he'd have spent _weeks_ interrogating the scientist. He would have unleashed untold atrocities on the wretch. Reigning in his thoughts, he looked at the woman in his arms.

Heart aching, he wiped away Tifa's tears and pressed a kiss so very chaste to her lips, it was almost as though he was afraid to shatter her. He gave her the strength to follow through with her resolve, promising that she _wouldn't_ do it alone. The kiss was a balm to her wounded psyche that had her tucking herself against him when he pulled back.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I need to do this. I need to face this." Her grasp tightened on him a moment. "Just-just stay close, all right?"

"Always," he assured her.

Straightening, she took a breath and nodded. "Let's go."

The others were going through the written files in another office. No one wanted to risk seeing another video like the first.

"We may of found somethin'," Barret stated gruffly, trying to forget the image of Tifa being splayed open like a gutted fish.

Cloud came over with Aerith. "Hojo was continuing Project S," he said with a waver in his voice, "on the Nibelheim survivors."

"No," Tifa breathed with horror. "I thought we were the only ones. What did he _do_, Cloud?"

Her friend had tears in his eyes. "He was injecting them with Jenova cells, just like with you and Zack. He wanted to test a theory that all Jenova cells would try to rejoin the main body."

"The Reunion those men were raving," Genesis realized.

Aerith griped the folder in her hands, eyes anguished. She couldn't believe she'd ever said something so cruel about Tifa being experimented on. No wonder Zack had reacted so violently.

"Y-yes. Tifa, you and Z-Zack were too strong mentally for the cells to control you. You were both considered failures because of that."

Genesis turned his attention to Cait Sith, who he could see was connected to the computer in the first office. Nanaki noticed.

"Cait is sending everything to Reeve. He should be done soon."

"Good. Zack is waiting outside to destroy this abomination. I suggest you join him."

Not arguing, the four of them left while Genesis and Tifa waited on Cait to finish.

"Do you want to show me?" he asked her quietly, wondering if he had the composure to face the room that had held her prisoner. His Magic swirled restlessly under his skin in reaction to his emotions.

Her breath stuttered, but she inclined her head. "I don't want to go there again, but I think I need to."

Silently, she held out her hand. Immediately, he accepted it, his larger one nearly engulfing hers. They made their way back to the room with the broken Mako tank that had been her cage for four years. Zack hadn't gone outside. Instead, he was staring at the broken tank, eyes red but face dry as he faced the past. His family joined him, Tifa hesitantly taking his hand as they did.

Zack's eyes slid closed as he wrestled with the bladed memories that even now ripped chunks out of his psyche. He hated this place and what it had forced him to become: a sedated puppet that-for all his training-couldn't even get out of a glass tube. He remembered every waking moment and the darkness that had slowly crept into him. He'd never hated _anyone_ or _anything_ the way he hated this room and Hojo. It was a poison that stained everything he'd done since.

The former SOLDIER had clawed his way to 1st Class on sheer willpower and determination. He'd never even entertained the idea that he wouldn't make it. This room and the Nibelheim Incident had destroyed that confidence and innocence-whatever had been left after Angeal's death. He'd wanted to make a _difference_. And, remembering that night so long ago that Genesis had said something similar, Zack finally realized why he'd accepted the man so quickly. He'd seen something of himself in the Crimson General.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" He asked.

Genesis slid his eyes to him. "Yes, we have but to ask for forgiveness. I believe it is our own guilt that forces us to work so hard to earn it, once it is granted. We cannot erase the past, but things lost can be reclaimed, Zack."

Zack's eyes opened as his mouth flattened into a thin line. The Mage had seen the Goddess herself, so he was inclined to believe he knew a bit about forgiveness. But, he was right in that the past couldn't just be wiped clean. There were facets of himself that were dark and angry, still.

"You said you saw Angeal here, right?" Tifa asked him.

"Yeah. He woke me up to rip me a new one and then disappeared. I was off my rocker, I guess."

"No," Genesis disagreed. "Angeal was here. He's watching over you from the Lifestream."

Zack's smile was brittle and worn when it formed. "Let's go blow something up. I'm tired of this shit."

His mood didn't fool his friends, but they knew he was trying. He'd come back to the lab and met his demons head on. It was a start, however faltering.

"Sure," Tifa agreed as Cait quietly peeked in the door. "Come on, Cait."

The four of them left the building after Zack damaged several support beams on all levels. Outside, he faced the collapsing building and cast a Mastered Flare, lighting up the entire mountain. The Manor imploded in on itself, with nothing left to ever bear testament to the twisted things done there. The others had gathered around a casket.

"We found it when we were leaving," Cloud explained. "There's a man inside and we figured he deserved a burial, at least."

Genesis flicked open the lid as Zack and Tifa watched the smoldering remains of the Manor. He was startled when the corpse's eyes shot open.

"Who are you?"

The man frowned and sat up. Before he spoke, he noticed the smoking pit the where the Manor once stood.

"What has happened?"

Barret scowled. "We torched that Hell-hole. Now, what were you doing in there, vamp-man? You ain't working for that bastard Hojo, are ya?" he spat, his gun-arm cocking.

"My name is Vincent and _no_ I am certainly _not_ working for Hojo," he spoke the last word with such anger he could only be telling the truth.

"Hojo's dead," Tifa informed him as she turned away from the singed ground.

Vincent's tension lessened at that. "Then I shall resume my atoning sleep."

Aerith put a hand out before he could close the coffin's lid. "Oh, but you're free! Please, you can't stay locked in there forever."

He narrowed his eyes at here. "Why did you come here?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head and gave him a quick breakdown of what was happening with Sephiroth. Sadness blossomed in Vincent's eyes.

"Lucrecia's son," he muttered to himself. Raising his eyes, he looked them over. "Hojo was his father."

Shock registered on their faces before Genesis began laughing derisively.

"Oh, what a cruel irony," he stated. "Sephiroth _despised_ Hojo. I believe one of the milder descriptions he used was 'crackpot screwball'."

Zack snorted. "Does Sephiroth know this?"

Genesis shook his head. "Certainly not. He probably used Hojo simply because the madman would willingly aid him. He wouldn't acknowledge the truth, even presented with infallible evidence."

"That doesn't change anything," Nanaki pointed out, "and dusk is upon us. I believe Zack wished to be away from here by night."

Barret grunted. "Yeah. Let's get the Hell out of here."

Vincent tipped his head to them and pulled the lid back over himself. Cloud took Aerith's elbow and led her away.

"Come on, Aer. It's his choice."

Sighing, she nodded. "Fine, but when this is all over, I'm coming back to tell him what happened."

Her boyfriend smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**AN: **Some angst because things are getting complicated. We weren't going back to Nibelheim, but Beatrix mentioned it in a review and I was like 'yeah, they probably do need to deal with that crap'. Hopefully, it lived up to your expectations. Short visit, but it's going to raise a few demons.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Genesis wouldn't leave me alone until I finally relented and unleashed him on Tifa. I wanted her to finally be in a place where she's letting go of the past. Zack, poor puppy, now has to deal with his own issues. Please let me know what you think. I do take your reviews to heart.


	14. Aftermath and Redemption

That night, Zack, Tifa, and Genesis made their camp a ways from the others. Whatever terrors visited them, they didn't want to broadcast it to everyone. Zack stood beside their fire, poking it listlessly with a stick as he tried to come to terms with his memories. Tifa sat between Genesis' knees, letting his heartbeat and soothing song settle her. It was a subtly uplifting song, and two lines in, Zack was humming along with him.

Eyes falling shut, Tifa relaxed against her lover, twining her fingers with his. Shifting, she rested her head on his chest and breathed in the comforting smell of Magic. Here, with Genesis surrounding her, she could pretend for a moment that everything was fine. She could believe in ethereal words like 'home' and 'forever'. Surprisingly, she felt as if a festering wound had been lanced. She'd met her demons head on and come out better for it. They might still haunt her dreams on occasion, but never again would she allow them to define her. She was strong and had proven her strength to herself today.

When the last note of the song faded, she sighed and raised her eyes to Zack. He was studying them with a curious look on his face before a remnant of his old smile peeked out. Dropping beside the two, he let her take his hand.

"Man, I have a feeling tonight is going to suck," he grumbled.

Unfortunately, he was right. All three of them spent an exhaustive, terror filled night fighting monsters from the past. Tifa was able to wake herself before the nightmares ever became too bad, but Zack's were as bad as they'd been the first night out of the Manor. The way Genesis would jerk and clutch at her frantically let her know that his dreams were new.

"Tell me," he whispered to her in the wee hours of the morning when Zack had finally collapsed into unconsciousness.

Confused, she rubbed her eyes and mumbled a question. Hesitantly, Genesis tipped her face up to meet her gaze with his own pained one.

"Tell me what they did to you, Tifa."

Swallowing heavily, she looked away and wrapped her arms around herself. "We've talked about it before," she reminded him quietly.

"Yes, but I suspect you shielded me from the true horror of it. What that video showed…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and fighting to control his emotions.

Tifa felt the hair on her arms raise with the Magic he was exuding. Glancing to him, she sucked in a deep breath and crawled into his lap. Immediately, he held her close and his Magic washed over her like a caress.

"You don't want to know, Genesis."

He exhaled harshly and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "No. No, I don't, but I need to know, my heart."

A jerky nod was his answer. "One time, then. Please don't ask again."

So, he stayed silent while Tifa explained in detail what had happened and been done to her. Oh, he knew the general story, but he'd never asked for the specifics. He was glad he hadn't before now. He doubted he'd been able to hold onto his sometimes questionable sanity.

When she was done, she huddled back into him, exhausted.

"After this is over," he whispered to her, "I'll make sure the rest of your life is nothing but happiness, Tifa."

A choked laugh escaped her. "You can't promise that, Gen," she chided. "Besides, what I went through made me appreciate what I have so much more. And, you make me happy-without any bells or whistles."

He smiled against her neck. "I told you, you have but to ask it of me and it shall be done."

"I know. Thank you, Gen," she whispered, turning to embrace him.

The next day, a bleary-eyed Zack tossed the buggy's keys at Barret before climbing into the back. Tifa and Genesis followed quietly. Barret grunted and didn't comment as the rest of the group piled into the buggy as well. Pointing the vehicle toward the Forbidden City, they took off. Zack hugged Tifa and rested his forehead on her temple.

"Wake me when we stop," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her head and settling back in the seat.

Mumbling her assent, Tifa blinked sleepily at Genesis as he stored his armor behind the seat. The Mage had dark circles under his eyes as he glanced to her and Zack with concern.

"You should rest, my heart," he told her softly. "I will feel it if the buggy stops."

Gratefully, she dropped her head to his thigh and stretched her legs out across Zack's. The other brunette yawned and let his hands fall to rest on her legs. Genesis rubbed the back of her neck and scalp gently, making her eyes feel heavy. With a contented noise, she succumbed to sleep.

Feeling another's gaze, Genesis raised his eyes to find Aerith's attention focused on them. She darted looks at the three, but offered him a tentative smile. He tipped his head to her before leaning back and searching for his own rest.

They made good time over the course of the week it took them to get to the Forgotten City. The nightmares faded slowly, though the echo they left was sometimes just as bad. Zack in particular was often found awake in the night, staring with unseeing eyes at the fire or holding onto Tifa with an intensity that was nearly alarming.

When she asked, he would shake his head and avoid the subject. Tifa grew more worried as the days passed and Zack seemed to swing between clinging to her and unable to even look at her. He was making an effort, but she wished he would talk to her about it.

Around mid-day they arrived at the Sleeping Forest. With wondering eyes, they began the journey through to the City.

Genesis was studying the magnificently glowing trees when Aerith approached him hesitantly. He stood and remained silent while she tried to figure out what she wanted to say.

"You and Tifa, you're _together_, aren't you?" she asked with a blush. "She's with you both."

A red brow rose over too blue eyes. "Why are you asking?"

She shuffled her feet and shrugged. "I should have realized. It's so obvious; I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Raising her eyes, she met his unrevealing gaze. "Are _you_ okay?"

Surprise registered a brief moment on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you saw that video, too. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to s-see Tifa like that. I don't know what I'd do if it'd been Cloud on that screen."

Genesis' face hardened while his eyes blazed with a barely leashed fury. A second later, it was hidden, but Aerith was suddenly _very_ glad she'd made up with him. This man was more powerful than they realized.

"I thank you for your concern, Miss Gainsborough, but I'll be fine so long as she is."

The Cetra gave a small smile and nodded, knowing that was all she would get out of him. She fell into step beside him as they followed the group out of the forest and through the city.

"You can call me 'Aerith', you know," she chuckled. "I also wanted to thank you for the gifts you had made for me. That was extremely generous of you."

A smile touched the corners of his eyes. "You're most welcome, Aerith. It is my wish that we all survive this."

Her reply was cut off when they entered the city proper. Despite long being abandoned, the coral buildings were beautiful. It was a shame to see what was once such a place of joy reduced to hollow shells. Several Boundfats and Trickplays had apparently made their home here, but were quickly dispatched. Genesis burned the bodies before following the others onward.

Finally, they descended a level and came to the Water Altar at the heart of the Forgotten City. It was breathtaking and so peaceful the entire group felt their hearts lighten.

"Oh," Aerith breathed, coming to a stop beside Cloud. "I can hear the Planet so clearly here."

Slowly, reverently, she ascended to the top of the Altar. As she knelt, the world brightened in divine exultation, lifting her prayers to the Lifestream.

Profoundly touched to witness such an event, her friends watched in silent awe. Bowing his head, Genesis whispered his own plea for aid and protection. Surely here, in this most holy place, Minerva would hear his heart. He prayed fervently that he'd pleased her.

Abruptly, her presence filled the area-unseen but wholly felt.

"My first song," she whispered to him, "what more do you wish?"

He was separated from the group in a field of white wheat. "Above all, your glory. But, I also wish for your forgiveness," he added, knowing that what he'd told Zack was true. He hadn't felt worthy to ask until that moment, and felt foolish at the hubris of ever _earning_ her forgiveness.

"Twice you have prostrated yourself before me," and he could tell nothing from her tone. "Has your heart healed?"

Touching his chest, he thought back over the near-year since he'd seen her. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head and smiled. He was _proud_ of what he'd done in that span. For the first time in his life, he belonged and had something to protect. He was fighting for more than himself and had proved to his doubt that he _could_ be a hero.

"Yes, it has," he answered truthfully.

"I forgave you the moment your heart yearned for it." Her smile permutated her words. "You have reclaimed that which you lost."

Genesis felt peace settle into his soul. "Our quest is not complete. Guide my hand, Goddess. Lend us the wisdom to defeat this threat."

Tinkling laughter met this request. "Oh, my dear one, I already have."

And he was back with his friends. He heard Tifa gasp as he regained his bearings. One look at her face showed that her attention was on something behind him. Glancing back, he was met with two snow-white wings that shimmered in the light.

"Gen," she whispered, "what happened?"

His face was joyfully lit as he flexed the appendages and then willed them away. "The Goddess favors us."

The conversation died when he abruptly leapt over the Altar, bringing Sacred Intent up to clash forcibly with Masamune. Sephiroth had appeared in the air and been descending to plunge the blade through the kneeling Cetra.

"Sephiroth!" Zack snarled, racing with Tifa and the others to surround the still-praying girl.

The General's face was hate-filled, but collected as he glared at Genesis. "You cannot prevent the inevitable. I was made to rule this world!"

The Mage blasted him point-blank in the face with Tri-Fire, sending him careening back a few steps.

"This is a holy place, Sephiroth! Cease this desecration," Genesis commanded.

It was too late; the peace was already shattered and the Planet's voices rose up in fear. Gasping, Aerith woke from her trance with a jerk, seeing Genesis block another attack by Sephiroth.

"_You_ are the desecration, you by-product of science. On your knees!"

Sephiroth sent a flurry of energy beams at him and turned his eyes to the yellow and brown girl standing defiantly in the circle of her friends. Breaking through the barrage, Genesis retaliated with an arch of blazing, righteous power. It struck Sephiroth full-on, ripping him open from collar to hip and sending him crashing into the wall. When he shot out of the crater, he had a wound mirroring the one he'd carved into Tifa so long ago.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey-in my own salvation, and _your_ eternal _slumber_," Genesis retorted, dodging Sephiroth's strike.

Sephiroth curled his lip in disgust. "LOVELESS, Act IV," he recognized. "Ever so devoted, Genesis; and where has it led you? To your-the Prisoner's-destruction at my hand."

The Mage smiled as runes began to glow on Sacred Intent. "I have died, Sephiroth and been restored. In _this _life, in _this_ choice, I think I _will_ be the Hero," and his power flared out to explode-flinging his former friend into the air with burns that even a Restore would have difficulty healing.

The Silver General howled in anger and hurled something at the base of the steps. "I tire of this!"

In a flash, he was gone, leaving the group to watch in apprehension as what he threw bubbled and morphed into Jenova-Death.

Instead of attacking Genesis, the creature launched itself at the others, casting a Red Light attack as it did so.

Nanaki growled as he caught it to the chest and was sent skidding back. Jenova-Death immediately cast Silence on the group before Genesis hit her with a torrent of Ice3. Shrieking, it turned to him with a Tropic Wind that he easily batted away. Tifa took that moment to land a flying blow to its head, propelling it into Zack's attack with the First Tsurugi. Leaping into the air, it cast Red Light at Zack, watching in fury as it broke on the Wall Genesis threw up around his friend. Barret drew its attention as he sprayed its bodies with bullets. Magic humming, Genesis took to the air to bring an angry energy blast to the creature's neck, severing its head from its shoulders.

With a wail of anguish, it collapsed into dust.

Genesis landed beside Tifa and Zack, his Magic still crackling along his skin. Zack holstered the First Tsurugi and crossed his arms over his chest. He was staring pointedly at Genesis.

"Yes?"

Pursing his lips, he made kissing noises at his friend. "My hero!"

Chuckling, Genesis pushed his face away and turned to the others. Tifa remained silent as they discussed what to do next.

"What do you think, Aerith?" Zack asked her. "What did the Planet tell you?"

"My prayers got through, but I don't know if the Planet will wake the Weapon, yet."

"So, we gotta go to that freezing crater, after all," Barret grumbled.

Aerith smiled apologetically. "Yes, I believe so."

Cloud gave her a side-ways hug. "You did what you could, Aer. Whatever happens now, we'll handle."

"Right, so we can camp in the top part of the city tonight and go on to Icicle Inn tomorrow," Zack declared, squeezing Tifa's shoulders before moving to the front of the group.

Genesis noticed her hesitate and waited beside her while the others moved to the upper level.

"Tifa?"

Biting her lip, she blushed heavily as she raised her eyes to his. His curiosity spiked at her demeanor, causing him to shift to face her fully.

"Can I see them again?" she asked.

Laughter lit his eyes as he grinned. "You have a fetish, my heart," he teased.

Embarrassed, she turned to leave, but halted when he caught her arm. Tifa couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze as she fidgeted.

"I'm playing, love."

The air stirred as the wings burst from his back. They stretched out to his side, gloriously reflecting the light emanating from this place. Astonished at the divine image he made, Tifa felt her breath stutter.

"Shiva, Gen, what happened?" she asked again. Her hand fluttered as if to touch one, but she held back at the last second.

The Mage pulled off his gloves and stepped closer to her. A deep breath would have her chest rubbing his.

"Minerva forgave me. I've reclaimed my honor and pride as SOLDIER." He tilted his head in question. "Are you afraid to touch me, now?"

"No," she admitted with another deep blush. "I'm embarrassed by how much I want to."

Satisfaction glinted in his eyes as he stood still for her decision. Tentatively, she leaned forward to stroke the white feathers. Eyes dilating with pleasure, Genesis touched her forehead with his own and rested his hands on her hips.

"You're going to have me believing they are the only reason you love me."

Giggling, she brought her hands up around his neck as his wings folded behind him.

"Well, I don't want to hurt your feelings, or anything…" she trailed off teasingly.

Arching a brow, he claimed her lips in a soft, almost playful kiss. Sighing, Tifa relaxed into him, wishing they had more time. This place seemed like another world, making Sephiroth's attack all the more vile. Genesis chose that moment to curl his tongue around hers, making her forget everything but him. He pulled away much too soon, his hands keeping her from following to reignite the kiss.

Frowning, Tifa eyed him in question, but he was silent as he dropped his hands and withdrew something from his pocket. His eyes were serious when they met hers again.

"I had something more crafted for you, love," he told her. "It is your choice to accept or refuse it."

Confused, she nodded and watched as he opened a tiny bone box. Involuntarily, a gasp escaped her as the content was revealed. An intricately carved ring was nestled inside. A shimmering crimson, it was shaped like a wing with a small heart where the ends met. A golden rune was set into the heart.

"Genesis," she stuttered, floored by the beauty and craftsmanship of the jewelry. "This is for me?"

Her reaction seemed to please him as he smiled _her_ smile and removed the ring from the box.

"Of course, my Tifa." He ran a finger over the rune, causing it to glow. "This is the Rune for 'Eternity'."

Swallowing thickly, she raised her eyes to his. "Gen, are you-are you _proposing_ to me?"

His smile widened. "Would you say yes if I was?"

"I don't know," she admitted, overwhelmed at the idea that this amazing man would take her for his wife.

The Mage chuckled softly. "Fear not, my heart. This can mean whatever you wish. It pleases me to give you something beautiful as an outward expression of my feelings."

Hesitantly, Tifa lifted her hand to take the ring. Genesis intercepted her, however, and took her left hand. Instead of sliding it onto her finger, the circlet expanded to slip over her hand, settling on her wrist. He placed a kiss on it before releasing her.

"I shall not leave you, Tifa Lockhart, be you my lover or my wife. Passed my final breath, I am yours."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, because-in this most holy place-those words had sounded very much like vows. She was surprised by how much the idea appealed to her.

"I don't have anything to give you," she realized with a frown. "Wait," she brightened, removing her pearl earring. "My mother gave it to me. It's all I have left from Nibelheim."

Eyes wide, Genesis shook his head. "Tifa, I can't accept that."

Smiling, she took his hand and closed his fingers around the pearl. "It's mine to give, Genesis. And, whether you're my lover or my husband, _I'll_ stay with _you_ forever."

A flash of red light blazed around their hands, making Tifa jump. When Genesis opened his fingers, instead of a pearl earring, there lay a stunning pearl bracelet. Inhaling sharply, Tifa snapped her eyes to his, finding him equally as startled. Releasing a breath, he smiled and examined the item, noting the matching Rune.

"That's…unexpected," he stated.

Laughing wetly, the martial artist took the bracelet and slipped it on his left hand. Immediately, the two bracelets flared before sinking into their wrists. It was as if they had an elaborate tattoo that shimmered slightly with Magic. Tifa felt a rush of power sweep through her before it dissipated.

"Careful, love," Genesis warned. "This place is full of Magic. You'll bind yourself to me if the wrong words are spoken."

Her blue eyes met his with all the depth of her emotions. "Genesis, when this is all over, will you bring me here again?"

Face soft, he kissed her forehead and stroked her cheeks. "Yes," he promised her, knowing that the next time they stood on this Altar, it would be for an entirely different purpose.

"Come, my heart, the others are no doubt concerned with our absence."

Face lit with happiness, she held his hand as he pulled her along. The Mage cast one last look back at the Water Altar and smiled to himself. He'd warned Tifa in time to prevent her from unknowingly completing a bond between them. His Magic swirled around his wrist and the new connection. He'd let her start it, though, and once this quest was completed, he'd bring her here to bind their souls completely.

"Gen?"

"Yes, love?"

"What about Zack?" she asked, uneasy at leaving him out.

Genesis glanced to her. "Zack is not a Mage, nor is he a Monk-class fighter, Tifa. Binding Magic would not affect him as it does us."

Relieved, she nodded. "He's been pulling away since Nibelheim."

The Mage frowned. "I know. Until he accepts our help, our hands are tied. I have tried to get him to talk to me about it, but he refuses. I believe something has wounded his spirit and he's only now dealing with it."

"Yeah, that's what I think, too. It's just…you guys helped me heal and I feel helpless to return the favor. I want him to be okay, but I don't even know what's really wrong."

She bit her lip. "Is it insensitive of me to talk about my relationship with him to you?"

That made him pause and face her. "Tifa, I understand your need for him-I do-and I'm not asking for anything you aren't willing to give. He's my best friend and I want him to be happy, so I don't mind whatever you need to discuss. We are a family, are we not?"

At her nod, he smiled and kissed her fingers before banishing his wings and resuming the trek up.

* * *

**AN: **I am sooooo sorry for the delay. Lightning took out my computer and we've had some health problems recently. I haven't abandoned the story, I promise! Updates are going to be a bit slower until I don't have to borrow a computer, but I will finish. Coming up, we'll be dealing more with Zack's issues and the action is going to be increasing. I hope you all will like it, despite the slowness. Loves!


	15. Confronting Zack

Zack arched a brow at the contemplative looks on his friends' faces when they rejoined the group. Tifa broke from Genesis and approached him slowly, biting her lip as she did.

"Can we talk?" she asked him quietly.

Surprised, he nodded and led her behind one of the coral houses a ways from the camp. His girlfriend fidgeted nervously, making him curious and a bit concerned. Catching her hands in his, he flashed her a warm smile.

"What's up, Tif?"

Sighing, she stepped into his space and wrapped her arms around his middle. The former SOLDIER's concern skyrocketed as he returned the embrace.

"Tifa?"

"Tell me what's wrong," she demanded softly. "You've been different since Nibelheim."

Tensing, Zack swallowed and wondered what to say. He'd been distancing himself from her since the moment he'd realized they had to go back to that prison. It was so long after their torture and it still felt like they had just busted out. Everything was sharp and biting like shards of a mirror ripping into him. He'd thought he was passed this; that he was finally healing.

"We're friends first, Zack," she whispered, tilting her face up to look at him.

A bitter laugh escaped him unintentionally as he caught her shoulders and carefully pushed her away. He ignored the hurt in her eyes as the action.

"Sure, more than friends and less than lovers." Turning away, he ran a hand through his hair and tried to get his temper under control. He wasn't mad at Tifa and didn't want to say something that would hurt both of them.

"What does that mean?" she asked heatedly. "I thought we'd talked about that."

Shoulders slumping, he shook his head. "We did. It doesn't mean anything more, babe. It's how our relationship is."

Tired of talking to his back, the martial artist circled to face him. "Is there something wrong with us?" she asked and he could see the harsh anxiety that thought brought her.

"Not us, exactly," he sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

Blue eyes met his and clouded with confusion. "Yes. I-I love you, too, Zack."

His smile was a shadow of itself. "Tifa, that lab broke something in me. I didn't really realize it until we went back and you were splashed on that screen." His hands curled into tight fists. "You know what they did to us. You saw me at my absolute worst."

Tifa wiped her eyes before tears could fall as she tried to understand where he was going with this. He was hurting and instead of letting her help, he was throwing everything he could in her way. "Is that what's bothering you? I thought that having someone who understood helped. It's helped me."

He growled. "You _don't_ understand, though, Tifa! I failed at _everything_ I held dear at Nibelheim! I couldn't stop Sephiroth, I couldn't save your village, and I couldn't save us! My whole life had been dedicated to SOLDIER and protecting people and in one swoop that was ripped away from me. By a _friend_! By the one person who had been as hurt as I was over Angeal's defection and death. There's an angry violence in me now that wants to tear and burn until the world hurts just as much as I do."

Spinning, he kicked a broken chunk of coral, sending it whizzing through the air.

Tifa had gone cold before the fire of fury ignited her blood, the mask of concern shattering into righteous incredulity.

"_I_ don't understand?" she whispered in a gravelly voice, almost too angry to talk. "_I_ don't _understand_?" and the emotion swelled to the words, lending them a power that nearly made Zack flinch. "You _bastard_. _I_ led him to Jenova! I had to watch him burn _my_ home, slaughter _my_ people, and kill _my _ father! Masamune cut _me_ down first, if you care to recall, asshole. Don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me I don't understand, Zack Fair. I had _nothing_ after that! No family, no home, and no idea who I was." Shoving him away, she scrubbed at her face, trying to dispel the rage over taking her. Her left wrist tingled with magic that she had to work to dissipate.

Zack jerked his eyes away from her, ashamed that he'd done such a good job of wallowing in his guilt and frustration that he'd mentally blunted what he knew she had to have been feeling. Grinding his teeth, he tried to put into words what he was feeling.

"Tifa," he said softly, getting her attention and seeing the fury still lighting her eyes, "I remember, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that: to-to belittle you or what you went through."

Slowly, jerkily, she nodded, releasing her anger deliberately on her exhale. "Okay," she agreed, forcing herself to calm. His face was twisted in frustration and anguish, showing her that he really hadn't thought about what he was saying. Zack would never intentionally hurt her-emotionally or physically.

"Okay," she said again, relaxing her muscles.

"I don't know how to make you understand what's wrong, though, Tif," he admitted, crossing his arms while he tried to sort through his jumbled feelings. "There's a darkness twisting in me that demands I control every situation. I can't afford to lose that control; it's what let Nibelheim happen. It's what kept us imprisoned for four fucking years."

Studying him, Tifa attempted to put herself in his place. Zack prided himself on being strong and protecting those who weren't. Hell, even those who were. The people he trusted, he trusted deeply and for someone to abuse that trust-to hurt him like Angeal and Sephiroth had-hurt him in ways she really couldn't understand. Outside of Zack and Genesis, Tifa's trust wasn't unconditional. Even before the Incident, she hadn't trust like Zack did.

Zack honest to Minerva _cared_ about people. He wanted to protect them because he enjoyed their happiness. That was one of the major differences between him and Genesis. The Mage protected people because it was the right thing to do, but didn't really feel connected to those he helped. He wanted peace and he did want good people to succeed, but besides his small family, he didn't think any further than that. To Genesis, it was an idea, a code of honor. To Zack, it was personal. He had the biggest heart of anyone she'd ever known.

And both Angeal and Sephiroth had known that. They'd _used_ that against him. In his own way, Angeal had even cut him deeper than Sephiroth had.

"I know you're scared you'll hurt me, or-or taint me somehow, Zack. But, you don't have to shield me from the darker aspects of yourself. I want to help and I swear I can if you let me. Nothing you do or say will ever make me turn away from you."

Heart in his throat, Zack shoved his fists into his pockets to try to get a hold of himself. "You mean so much to me, Tifs. Too much. I couldn't stand it if my demons got a hold of you," he said with feeling turning his voice rough, grating.

She saw too much in him-always had. If it was any other woman, he could throw himself into a relationship and say to Hell with the consequences. But, Tifa _did_ understand-despite what he'd said-and while that brought them closer than anyone could imagine, it was also a wall between them. He judged himself harshly and his utter failure at protecting this precious woman condemned him. Even if _she_ said there was nothing to forgive, even if she thought she could face his darkness, he couldn't allow himself to accept that balm. Part of him was still in that lab. He would take his own life before he saw Tifa scared of him-twisted by something in him.

Tifa's body shifted into a less defensive position. "What are you saying, Zack? Are you breaking up with me?"

Her voice didn't waver, didn't break, but he saw how much that question hurt her. Tifa didn't hide from truths or back down from hard conversations. It might take a moment for her to process surprises, but she faced things head on. It was something he admired about her greatly.

His breath left him in a rush. "No. No, I'm not breaking up with you, Tifa," he answered, removing his hands from his pockets to take hers.

"You don't trust me enough to let go," she stated after sorting through everything he'd said.

Pain flooded his eyes. "I don't trust _me_ enough," he corrected.

Narrowing her eyes, she gave him a long look once more. Zack watched as something sparked in her gaze and a decision hardened the blue.

"That's part of it. You don't know what'll happen if you let yourself go with me and that scares you. But, you also don't trust me enough to stop you. Zack, do you really think I can't handle myself? That I would really let you hurt me? I _know_ what it would do to you if you hurt me. Don't you trust in my feelings for you to know that I would never let that happen?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but blinked and closed it. Realizing her words were starting to get through to him, Tifa didn't give him time to gather his defenses. Reaching up, she brought her lips to his in a bruising, demanding kiss. Instantly, he responded, crushing her to his chest and returning the kiss tenfold. It sparked every nerve ending in her body with delicious fire.

Tearing his mouth away, Zack buried his face in her neck. Shudders wracked his frame at the amount of feeling that kiss exposed.

"Don't give up on me," he begged.

"Never. Let me help you, Zack. You, me and Genesis are a family. Don't shut us out anymore."

Laughing weakly, he drew back to look at her. "I should know better than to think I'll win an argument with you once you've made your mind up about something." He brushed her hair behind her ears and gave a small smile. "I'll do my best to stop freaking out. Just give me some time."

Gaze soft, she nodded and cupped his hand that was caressing her jaw. Zack started to say something else before his attention was caught by the play of light on her wrist. Curious, he caught her hand and pulled her arm up to examine the mark there. His eyes widened and jerked to hers.

"Is that…?"

A lovely blush bloomed across her cheeks. "Genesis gave me a bracelet that turned into this tattoo thingy. He said it could mean whatever I wanted it to."

A choked chuckle escaped the man. "I bet he did." A weight lifted as he thought about his best friend. Genesis would take care of Tifa regardless of what happened with Zack and her. The Mage wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if he had to fight Zack himself. That made him feel reassured. Tifa was a strong woman, but Zack knew that having someone to support her when she had to deal with his shit would be invaluable. His guilt at burdening her lessened. She was right, they were a family and it had been stupid of him to think that they would be content to let him wallow in his misery.

Amusement glinted in his eyes as Zack turned his attention back to the very personal mark on his girlfriend's wrist. Genesis could say he was letting Tifa decide on the mark's meaning all he wanted. For him, just her having accepted it was enough to symbolize a very deep commitment. The sneaky bastard probably let a binding start, too.

"Zack?"

The man grinned. Whatever happened, he and Tifa and Genesis would get through it.

"You didn't happen to give him anything in return, did you?"

Perplexed, she slowly inclined her head.

Cracking up, Zack put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes as his laughter shook him.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked as her brows furrowed.

"No reason," he guffawed. Sobering, he squeezed her hand and released it. "Come on, the others will think I'm doing more than talking to you.

Confused, but understanding she would get nothing more from him, she returned the smile and followed him back to camp. They still had things to deal with, but Tifa felt significantly lighter than she had earlier. Zack had agreed to stop shutting them out. That meant he was ready to start really healing and forgiving himself.

Zack kissed the side of her head before letting her answer a beckoning Nanaki. Spotting Genesis on the other side of the fire, he moved to have a private word with his best friend. Genesis glanced to him in question, picking at the charred remains of Aerith's cooking. Bless her; despite her considerable talents and abilities, the Cetra just was not gifted with any culinary skills.

Wincing, the brunette flopped down beside his friend. "That'll teach you to hold Tifa up long enough for Aerith to cook."

Giving up the meal for a lost cause, Genesis tossed it into the fire. "Are you all right?"

Nodding, he smirked mischievously. "I will be. But, that's some mark you gave Tifa. Man, I'd forgotten just how tricky you can be."

"Tricky?" Genesis repeated, offended. "I didn't trick her into anything, Zack."

He elbowed the ginger. "You know what I mean, dickweed. You have an uncanny way of turning any situation to your favor." He eyed him. "You're five steps ahead of all of us, aren't you?"

A calculating gleam appeared in the Mage's eyes, but he only smiled. Zack glimpsed the pearl mark on his wrist and returned the look.

"Well, don't forget to let us catch up now and again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

And the gnawing hole in Zack's psyche shrank ever so slightly as he grinned.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it: the demanded sorting of Zack. He still has a ways to go, but now he'll quite trying to do it all himself. Hopefully. Maybe. :) We'll see much more of his evolution as we go. Now that Tifa and Genesis have healed, Zack doesn't have the distraction of helping them and will have to start working on himself.

Thank you all for being so patient with me. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and the delayed updates. With my computer down for the count, I have to borrow and it's so not cool. Please don't give up on the story! I promise I'm still working on it. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and support.

**Next time: **Reno and Rude make an appearance and the North Crater awaits! (Cue dramatic music.)


End file.
